Brought to the Future 2: Return to the Past
by Masterob
Summary: Gohan had returned to the past after his adventure in the future timeline. With the knowledge of what's to happen, he felt ready to prevent any trouble the Androids would cause. While he expected timeline changes, he wasn't expecting the ones that were about to happen. Can he defeat Cell before he becomes Perfect? And what happens when another enemy arrives years early?
1. Back in the Past

The Time Machine had brought Future Trunks and Future Mai back to Kid Gohan's past, landing the three back to where Kid Gohan had first gone on the machine.

It's been a odd several days for Kid Gohan. Having accidentally traveled into the future when Goten and Kid Trunks of the other timeline had played with the time machine. They wanted to see the first arrival of the Androids, but when Future Trunks caught them and made them return, Gohan had accidentally traveled back with them.

Kid Gohan spent over a week in a timeline 13 years into the future he was currently in. There he saw just how strong his father Goku was, as well as who is currently an uneasy ally Vegeta, both of them having reached Super Saiyan God level, a level Gohan didn't even know existed yet. He didn't even know there was a level beyond regular Super Saiyan.

There he also spent time with a younger Trunks as well as what would eventually be his little brother Goten. It was nice being around kids his age, he got along well with them. He his brother to be really nice, making him eager for the Goten of his timeline to be born. Kid Trunks was nice to be around, he felt there could have been a good friendship between the two.

He also met the God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis. He didn't care much for Beerus, or his brother Champa, the God of Destruction of another Universe. Whis and his sister Vados, the attendant of Champa, they were pretty nice at least.

He even learned of extra Universes outside of his own, a total of 12 in fact. He discovered that he lived in Universe 7, and he got to see fighters from Universe 6, those being Botamo, Magetta and another Saiyan named Cabba. They seemed pretty nice, especially Cabba. It was a bit strange to see a friendly Saiyan, other than his dad, but a good relief. Cabba also seems like he'd be a great friend to have.

He also met his would be wife Videl, and what would be his daughter Pan. He loved being around Videl, especially knowing that he would marry a beautiful girl like that. He also found out she's pretty strong too, not the level her dad and friends are at, but still strong nonetheless. Pan was also so adorable, he's glad to know that he'll have such a cute little daughter like that, he's determined to make sure that happens too, when he feels he's ready.

But there was one that he met that really affected his views on the future. That was his future self. In the future Gohan did become a Great Scholar, he became such a great success and he's glad to know that his hard work in that aspect paid off. However he also saw that his future self became pretty weak, having slacked off on his training in favor of his studies. That worried Gohan, he wanted to be a Scholar, but he didn't want to just stop training, he worked hard on that as well.

Kid Gohan decided he would do both, be a Great Scholar and train to get stronger. He's already gotten much stronger due to his trip to the future, having reached Super Saiyan Level. He's even gotten to Super Saiyan 2, though that transformation he hasn't mastered yet, and can drain his stamina very quickly. He still needs to train in that form, and once he masters that, he'll try for Super Saiyan 3, though from what he's been told, it's much harder on the body. Unfortunately that's as far as he can go since he hasn't met the Beerus or Whis of his timeline, so he can't go Super Saiyan God, especially since he doesn't know five other Saiyans that can help.

One day he'll figure it out, but for now, he'll just train and master what he already has. If Future Trunks can be strong in just his Super Saiyan 2, especially with the Rage form, perhaps Gohan can try something like that as well.

Gohan left the time machine, looking around and checking out the area. "So far everything looks the same."

Trunks also left the machine, "Yeah, nothing too out of the ordinary, at least from what I'm guessing."

Mai checked around the area, "No one else seems to be here, probably a good thing."

Trunks nodded and turned to Gohan, "Alright, I'm sure you can handle things from here, will you be alright though?"

"Yeah, I should be, you two can get back to your own future, I'm gonna look for my family, they're probably worried," Gohan said.

"Right, oh and remember, chances are there might be some changes in this timeline, it might not go like the one Goku and the others described to you, or like the one I'm from," Trunks warned.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. I do know to watch out for the Androids, notably Seventeen and Eighteen, and keep an eye out for Cell," Gohan said.

"Exactly, and remember to be prepared for Majin Buu," Trunks said.

"Yeah, hopefully we can also prevent the return of Frieza, and also prevent that problem with Goku Black and Zamasu," Gohan said.

"Looks like you have everything under control, I'm gonna go to my future, but I might come back another time to make sure everything's alright," Trunks said.

"Everything should be fine, I am much stronger than I was supposed to be in this timeline, and I promise not to make the same mistakes everyone else did," Gohan said.

"Alright then," Trunks said and flew back into the machine, setting for it to go further into the future. "Bye Gohan, good luck!"

"See you soon! I mean this you! I'm sure the other you will appear!" Gohan said.

Trunks thought about that a moment, "I just realized, this might have created even more timelines than just this one...I really hope this doesn't get too weird."

Mai shrugged, "What's the worse than can happen though?"

"Knowing our luck, a lot of things," Trunks lamented.

As the Time Machine disappeared back into the future, Gohan looked across the distance, trying to feel out the ki of his friends and family. "Well I can sense Yamcha...there's Krillin...I think I also feel Tien and Chiaotzu...no sign of Vegeta, not surprising, he's probably still in space. I can sense Piccolo but where's my dad?" Gohan closed his eyes as he focused more hoping to find Goku's ki. "I think that's him...wait why is his power dropping?" Gohan's eyes widened. "Oh no, don't tell me-"

Suddenly he heard a large explosion nearby. "What was that!?" He flew up and looked in the direction of the explosion, "Wait, I think I know that area, it's not too far from South City." Gohan then realized something important. "South City, isn't that where...oh no, don't tell me."

Elsewhere the other Z Fighters heard the explosion. Krillin had been training near a rocky area when he heard the explosion.

"What was that? Could it be...but I thought we still had a couple more weeks!" Krillin said from his location towards the city.

Tien and Chiaotzu were training in the fields when they heard it.

"What was that? Don't tell me they're here! Not now! It's too soon!" Tien said.

"It's just like when the Saiyans arrived earlier than we expected," Chiaotzu said.

Tien flew up, "Chiaotzu go to Master Roshi's home, I don't want you battling these androids!"

"But Tien!" Chiaotzu argued.

"We've already been over this before, just get to Roshi's, I'll take care of the Androids!" Tien said and flew off.

Chiaotzu reluctantly nodded as he flew to Kame House.

Yamcha had been training near the beach when he and Puar heard the explosion happen.

"Oh man, that doesn't sound good." He turned his attention to the floating cat, "Puar, get to someplace safe, I'm gonna go check that explosion out!"

Puar nodded, "Ok, please be careful out there Yamcha."

Yamcha nodded as he flew over to the location.

Piccolo had been meditating by the waterfall when he heard the explosion. "No, it can't be, we still have about three weeks, they can't be early!" He started to fly over, ready for a fight. "The kid probably got his data wrong or something, should have expected that considering his age when this happened in his future."

Each of the Z-Fighters were on their way to the small island 9 miles from South City. Gohan also flew towards that direction, already lamenting the changes to this timeline.

"I really hope this was worth me going to the future and messing up this timeline," Gohan said, flying towards the city at a moderate speed. He didn't wanna use up a chunk of energy just yet.

Moments after at the cliff right near the city, Tien had landed not too far off with Krillin arriving shortly afterwards.

"Tien, you're here, I guess you heard that explosion as well," Krillin said, approaching Tien while glancing towards the city.

"Yeah, I did. What's going on though, I thought we still had time before the androids showed up?" Tien wondered.

"I'm not sure either, but if they really are here, we gotta stop them, otherwise that future the kid warned us about is gonna happen to us," Krillin said.

"Right, better hurry, hopefully the others get here soon as well," Tien said.

Moments later Yamcha arrived, landing behind the two, "Oh you're both here as well, you think the androids are attacking early?"

"Looks like it. It's weird though, I can't sense their energy," Tien said.

"Me neither, unless they're hiding it or something," Krillin said.

"How? It's hard to hide your energy when you're attacking!" Tien said.

"Maybe they don't give off power, they are robots, maybe they don't have energy to give off," Yamcha said.

"If that's true then this is gonna be harder than I thought," Krillin said.

"We won't know how strong those things are compared to us, and with Goku being sick, this could hurt our chances," Tien said.

"Doesn't help that Gohan's missing, no one's seen him all week, it's like he just vanished," Krillin said.

Yamcha started to become a little worried, "Wait, you don't think the Androids arrived even earlier than this and got to him, do you?"

"Let's not think like that, hopefully there's another reason," Tien said.

Suddenly Piccolo landed near them, "You all heard it too."

"Yeah, we can't sense their energy either, we're gonna have to go in and look for them on our own," Krillin said, still watching over the city.

"Right, enough standing around wasting time, let's move," Tien said.

"Wait, where's Chiaotzu?" Krillin asked.

"I asked him to stay behind, I don't think he's ready to face them, I'd rather he didn't get hurt," Tien said.

"I see, I can understand that," Krillin said.

"Alright, move in!" Piccolo said as they flew into the city.

Meanwhile Gohan was also flying towards the city. He considered just using instant transmission to meet with one of them, but he didn't wanna take the chance of startling them possibly in the middle of a fight. Knowing that the Androids don't give off ki, he could accidentally distract them or get caught in an attack. He continued flying over to the city to find the Androids. Fortunately he was a little bit closer than the others, so he could get there sooner.

He arrived above the city, looking down at some of the destruction, "These androids...already causing trouble..." He scanned for the ki of his friends, "Looks like they're all here, except Chiaotzu, though that makes sense, I think Trunks said he was the only one who wasn't there when the Androids attacked in the timeline I went to. Question is, is it the Androids Trunks originally warned about? Or the other androids that took everyone by surprise?" Gohan began to worry a bit, "What if it's totally new androids that are much stronger?" Gohan shook his head a little, "No, can't think like that. I've gotten stronger too, after training with dad and Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue, I think I can handle some regular Super Saiyan strength androids."

Gohan flew down into the city, looking around for the androids and his friends.

Back in the main timeline, Goku and Chi Chi had already returned home after seeing Gohan off. Goku wanted to go train on his farm, but Chi Chi looked pretty worried about something. She was worried about the younger Gohan, knowing that he had to go into a past that she knew was dangerous.

She also worried for anything that might have changed in that timeline, fearing it would be too much for him to handle. Even if he's not the Gohan of her timeline, he's still a version of her son. She can't stand the idea of any version of Gohan getting hurt, especially after hearing about the Gohan of Trunks's future.

Goku noticed that Chi Chi had been looking to the sky for a bit, feeling curious he approached her with his usually cheery attitude. "Yo Chi Chi, any reason you're just standing here?"

"I'm worried about Gohan, the little one, do you think he's gonna be alright in his timeline?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of course, the enemies there were strong for that time, but Gohan's much stronger than he was supposed to be, he'll handle those androids with no problem," Goku reassured.

"I hope so," Chi Chi said, still looking up. "Gohan...try to make it. I hope you come back and tell us how you won."

Goku scratched his head a little, then shrugged it off. He was very confident that Gohan would win, so he didn't feel the need to worry. Gohan's not only strong, he's a smart kid too, he'll win and be just fine.

Back in the other timeline, the Z Fighters continued searching the city, desperate to find the androids.

Yamcha looked around, looking around Androids, but instead finding only damage.

"Damn machines, the sooner we stop them the better," Yamcha said as he continued to run around the city.

As he ran he saw some destroyed buildings, causing him to feel even more enraged. He turned and saw several people running as he tried to call out to them.

"Hey! Did any of you see what happened here!?" Unfortunately no one heard him. "Hey! I could use some assistance with this!" No use, the people kept running away from the danger, no one stopped to address Yamcha. "Looks like I won't have much help."

He turned around and saw a couple of what he thought was civilians. One was an elderly looking man and the other was a shorter but more round man. "Hey did you two happen to see what caused all this?"

The two men approached him, looking very curiously at Yamcha. The scarred fighter wasn't sure what to make of this, but something about these guys just seemed weird.

"Are...are you two alright?" Yamcha asked. He seemed a little freaked out when he saw what looked like their eyes blinking lights, he also swears he could hear scanning noises. "Seriously, what's going on with you two?"

The older man spoke, "You're about to find out, Yamcha."

"How did you know my..." Yamcha then realized something, between their answer, odd behavior, the blinking light in their eyes and the insignia on one of their hats. "Wait a minute, you two are the-"

Before he could finish, the older man had grabbed him by his face and lifted him up, draining his energy from him. Yamcha couldn't yell, and his strength was starting to fade. How could he have not noticed sooner these were the Androids? Did he let their appearance fool him, he really wasn't expecting an old man and a round guy.

He had started to muster the strength to fight, hoping to break free and at least warn the others, but the older man wouldn't allow it.

"This should stop your struggling," the older man said. He lifted his arm up, preparing to deliver an attack to get Yamcha to stop resisting. He readied to strike when he was suddenly punched to the wall of a building, letting Yamcha go.

Yamcha fell to the ground and started catching his breath. Some of his energy had been taken but he was still fine, he had enough to still fight. "Boy am I glad someone came to-" As Yamcha was talking, he was turning his head toward the one who helped him, but was very surprised at who it was. "No way...Gohan?"

Floating right beside him was the young half-Saiyan Gohan, who held his hand out, offering a friendly smile, "Good to see you again Mr. Yamcha."

Yamcha grabbed Gohan's hand as the young Saiyan pulled the older fighter up. "Gohan, you're alright!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Gohan asked with a somewhat confident grin.

Yamcha looked very surprised though, he didn't expect to see Gohan show up out of nowhere. "But...how! I mean, you were gone this whole week! We looked everywhere for you but we couldn't even pick of a trace of your energy!"

"It's a long story, but I'm back now, and I'm going to help you stop these androids!" Gohan said, glaring at the two beside him.

The older man spoke, "So, you know that we are androids, I beg to wonder how though?"

"We have our ways of knowing, though to be fair, we didn't expect you to show up for another three weeks, I guess you just couldn't wait to get beaten by us!" Gohan said, almost arrogantly.

"Whoa, when did Gohan get so confident?" Yamcha asked in surprise.

"Well it seems like this attack wasn't the surprise attack we thought it would be, nonetheless, you will not stop our plans for World Domination," the man turned to the other beside him. "Nineteen, destroy them."

"Yes Number Twenty," Nineteen said and got into a fighting position.

Yamcha and Gohan each got into position as well, Gohan knowing full well what to do and what not to do.

"So Gohan, think we have a chance at this?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how strong he might be though, but word of advice, don't fire an energy blast at it," Gohan said.

Yamcha looked confused, "Huh? Why not?"

"Because they have something in their hands that allow them to absorb energy, if you fire a blast, it's gonna absorb it and make itself stronger. I'm sure you've noticed but if they touch you, then you'll lose your power," Gohan warned.

"Yeah, don't want that to happen again," Yamcha said.

"Exactly, also don't exert yourself too much, these guys aren't the end," Gohan said.

That grabbed Yamcha's attention, "Huh? What do you mean they're not the-"

Suddenly Nineteen leapt at them, trying to grab Gohan, but the young Saiyan was able to grab his wrist before anything, being careful not to let the android absorb his power.

"Whoa! Gohan!" Yamcha shouted, attempting to punch the android, but this time Yamcha's wrist was grabbed, the android attempting to drain Yamcha's power.

Gohan wasn't gonna allow Yamcha's energy to be drained again, so he grabbed Nineteen's other wrist with his free hand and then tossed the android to the side of a building, causing some people from inside to run away from the fight.

"Whoa, there's people around, I gotta be careful not to hurt anyone by mistake," Gohan said.

"Nineteen! Get up!" Twenty shouted.

Nineteen started to stand up from the rubble, glaring at the two Z Fighters. "I will defeat you!" Nineteen flew over to attack, throwing some punches at Gohan, though the young fighter was able to dodge them with little trouble.

Gohan then got a punch to Nineteen's stomach and then did an uppercut to knock him back and then did a kick to the side of it's head.. Yamcha then rushed over to do a strong punch to the Android, then a kick to his gut. When Nineteen tried to attack, Yamcha leapt back a little.

"Energy attacks won't work, but this move will do just nicely," Yamcha got into a familiar stance, one he hasn't used very often. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Suddenly Yamcha threw several quick strikes to the Android and finished with a double strike to his stomach, sending the Android even further back.

"Great work Yamcha!" Gohan said, looking very impressed.

"Same to you little man," Yamcha said, doing a thumbs up.

"Nineteen! Grab the boy and steal his power!" Twenty ordered.

Nineteen glared at Gohan and rushed to him, attempting to grab him, though Gohan grabbed both wrists and pressed his feet against Nineteen's face. He then started to pull hard enough until the android's arms came off, knocking the machine back again.

"Whoa..." Yamcha said. "Nice move kid!"

Gohan tossed the two arms aside as he glared at Nineteen. The Android was looking on in fear at the young Saiyan, he possessed such power that his data could not register. From what Gohan was told, Vegeta had destroyed Android 19 after removing it's arms, though seeing the machine in a state of fear and panic, Gohan started to feel some sympathy. The way Gohan saw it, the machine was effectively harmless, so there was no sense in destroying it.

"Leave, now," Gohan warned Nineteen.

The android quickly scurried away, running as far away as he could.

"Coward! Get back here!" Twenty shouted, though Nineteen refused to obey. "If you choose not to obey me," Twenty held his arm up. "Then you're worthless!"

Gohan noticed what the older android was about to do. "Wait! Don't!"

Before Gohan could react, Twenty had fired a ki blast at Nineteen, destroying the robot immediately.

Gohan clenched his fist in anger at the old Android, "What was that about!? You created that Android didn't you!? Why destroy your own creation like that!?"

Yamcha looked confused, "Gohan, what are you talking about? This android created that one?"

Twenty looked on in surprise, "You knew I created Nineteen?"

"Yes, just like every other Android, including the two real androids we all have to worry about, Numbers 17 and 18," Gohan said.

Twenty's eyes widened in shock, "Who are you!?"

Gohan grinned a little, "Just a boy who knows about time travel, Doctor Gero."

Yamcha looked on in surprise, "Time Travel? Like that boy from the future?"

Gohan and Twenty continued to glare at each other, the young Saiyan already prepared for his next plan, to fight or preferably, save the two other androids.


	2. The Androids Appear

Yamcha couldn't believe what he had been hearing so far. It sounds like Gohan's had quite the adventure this past week. He knows quite a bit about the androids, even knowing it's weaknesses.

"Gohan, did you go to The Future?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I did. I went in that time machine that boy used."

"The one from three years ago?" Yamcha asked.

"The very same, though the future I went to wasn't his, but another version of ours," Gohan said.

Yamcha scratched his head in confusion, "Another version? What does that mean?"

"It's a long story, but I do know that defeating the Androids in this timeline won't save the timeline that boy's from, sad as that may be," Gohan admitted.

Yamcha looked to the android before him, "So this guy here, are you suggesting he's not the android we're suppose to worry about?"

"No, he never existed in the future that boy warned us about, at least not like this," Gohan said. "But he existed in another timeline, though not for another 3 weeks. I'm a little concerned he came early, but for now the only thing to do is to stop him here and now."

Gero backed away, feeling very worried for his plans. This boy apparently found a means of time travel, but how? How can the concept exist? To his knowledge it shouldn't exist. Then again since it's time travel, it likely exists in the future, but how was it made?

"Tell me boy, who created this time machine?" Gero asked.

"Bulma Briefs from Capsule Corporation," Gohan said.

"Bulma Briefs? So she's every bit the genius her father is, how meddlesome. No matter, once I unleash Numbers 17 and 18, you'll all be dealt with!" Gero said.

"You think we'll just let you?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan got into a stance, then suddenly he felt the ki from the others. " _Wow, took them long enough, they should have been here already_."

Krillin, Tien and Piccolo arrived at the area, each of them surprised to see Gohan having returned.

"Whoa! Gohan! You're back!" Krillin shouted in disbelief.

"Is that really you? Where did you go these last few days?" Piccolo asked, also in awe at seeing the return of his pupil.

"Yeah, we were worried about you," Tien said.

"Long story, our focus right now is this-" As Gohan was talking, Gero blasted the ground near them, surprising the fighters and escaping in the smoke.

Once it was clear again, Gohan looked around for the android scientist, "Damn! He's escaping!"

"That was one of the androids right!?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, he came to town with another one, but he's been taken care of already," Yamcha said.

"Wow really? So there's only one left?" Krillin asked.

"For now," Gohan floated into the air. "But if we don't stop him, he might have more! Let's hurry!"

The warriors nodded and flew into the air after Gohan.

Twenty was rushing on foot back to his lab, not wanting to be spotted from the air. Fortunately they couldn't detect him with their powers, and while he probably could take some of them on, he knows he wouldn't stand a chance against that boy. He was hoping not to use these androids due to their disobedience, but he doesn't have a choice right now. He had to hurry, he wouldn't let them stop his plans for world domination.

As the warriors flew after the android scientist, Krillin was the first to speak up about this unusual reunion. "So Gohan, mind explaining what happened?"

"Yeah, you were a little vague before when you spoke to me," Yamcha said.

"Alright I'll explain," Gohan said. "You all remember that boy who came here three years ago?" Upon a nod, Gohan continued. "Well he had returned a week ago by accident, some kids were playing with his machine and came here. I got curious and followed the machine to the future, but it wasn't his future, more like ours."

"Our future?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, see there's more than one timeline, so the boy who came here, his name is Trunks by the way, he should already be born so no harm in saying it now, his future is gonna remain that way even if we do stop the androids. There's another future where we did stop them and we're living in peace, sort of, there were other enemies but I'll get to them later. Anyway this timeline is already different from the others. The fact that these two arrived early is already one big change, add to the fact that it's not even the ones Trunks warned us about."

"There's more than two androids?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, and they aren't even the main thing to worry about, that comes later. Though given this change already, now I fear any other change made in regards to his arrival," Gohan said.

"This is bad, how many changes have been made?" Tien wondered.

"Lets just hurry and meet this guy at his lab, hopefully we can stop the androids without having to actually fight them. Thankfully Vegeta isn't here, from what I've heard he caused some problems in our future, so once we find the labs, please leave everything to me and let me handle it," Gohan said.

The others exchanged glances for a quick moment, then looked back to Gohan.

"Sure thing buddy," Krillin said.

"We'll trust you," Yamcha said.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Tien added.

Piccolo looked a bit confused, but he figured to trust Gohan's word for now, he knew more than they did at this point.

Back at Goku's house, the Saiyan hero is seen laying in bed with his hand clutched to his chest, panting and screaming in pain.

Chi Chi was doing everything she could to help Goku, she had already given him the medicine that Trunks had delivered from the future, though she worried it might not be enough.

"Oh Goku, I can't stand to see you like this," Chi Chi said while wiping his head. "Please, it's bad enough we can't find Gohan, I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Goku continued to pant, clutching his chest tightly though fortunately it looked like he was starting to calm down a bit. Chi Chi felt relived as she continued to wipe his head, hoping that things would go back to normal soon.

She then looked out the window, "I hope you're out there somewhere Gohan."

Goku had eventually relaxed, going back into his sleep. Even in his dreams however, he would continue training, he had a feeling that things would probably get worse.

Back with the others, they arrived over a small rocky area, Gohan looking around a bit.

"From what I was told in the future, his lab should be in this area, it's disguised as a mountain," Gohan said.

"That might be hard to find then, there's a lot of mountains," Yamcha said.

Gohan looked around, "Not that many, besides it's facing towards the trees, so it's not in the middle of anything."

Krillin grabbed himself in a slight shiver, "Let's just hurry up, it's getting kinda cold."

"Hey I think I see something," Tien said, gesturing to what looks like someone running. They all looked down and saw the android running toward the mountain area.

"Everyone, fly back a little, make sure he doesn't notice you, otherwise we might not find the lab in time," Gohan said, the others listening to the young Half-Saiyan.

The android had ran toward a mountain and flew up to the cave near the top. He approached what looked to be a metal door, opening it with a code. He looked back to make sure the enemy wasn't around, unaware that the Z Fighters were already nearby.

"Good, now to activate the androids, I can only hope they'll actually listen to orders," he said as he went inside the lab, locking the door behind him. Inside he grabbed a remote, "Just in case they try anything funny."

The Z Fighters flew over to the cave, slowly approaching the door the android had gone through.

"Now what?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan gestured for them to stay quiet as he pressed his ear to the door, hoping to listen in on what's happening.

Inside the first thing Gero did was activate a pod, opening it to reveal a young male with long black hair and a red scarf. The male stepped out and observed his surroundings, then noticed Gero and the remote in his hand.

Knowing full well what the remote could do, he decided to be nice for a few minutes, "Hello Doctor Gero, thank you for waking me."

"Ah, much more respectful, looks like my reprogramming was a success, now to wake your sister," Gero said, opening the other pod.

Stepping out was a young woman with blond hair and a blue jacket, with a skirt to match. She looked to see her brother standing there, noticing his eyes gesturing to the remote in the doctor's hand.

Like her brother, she decided to be nice for the moment. "Hello Doctor Gero, it is great to see you."

"Excellent, both of you are much more behaved, perhaps you will follow orders better," Gero said.

"Doctor, something is different about you, you no longer appear to be human," Seventeen said.

"Yes, I have converted myself into an android, the idea of immortality was too good to pass up," Gero said. "Now, my two best projects, Androids 17 and 18, I have a task for you both."

Outside, Gohan had moved away from the door. "Alright, the androids have been activated."

Yamcha started to worry upon hearing that, "Wait! They're active, weren't we gonna keep that from happening?"

"That wasn't my intention, I had something else in mind," Gohan said.

"Please don't tell me you want to fight them, I know Goku did but I hoped you would have a better idea than that," Yamcha said.

"I don't intend to fight them, unless they give me no choice. But in the future, our future, they actually weren't so bad, I wanna see if they're like that in this timeline," Gohan said.

"Not that bad?" Yamcha asked.

"But that boy from the future..." Krillin said.

"Don't worry about that right now, please just trust my word," Gohan said.

The others shared a quick glance before giving a collective nod.

"Alright Gohan, we'll trust you on this," Krillin said.

Gohan nodded, "Good, now I'm gonna open the door, but please don't attack unless I ask you to. I wanna see if I can reason with them. Believe me when I say there's a chance they might be much stronger than you."

"Still? We trained for three years to prepare for this," Krillin said.

"They're actually stronger than the ones in Trunks's timeline, in fact they may even be stronger than I think, but I still wanna give them a chance," Gohan said.

Yamcha groaned, "You're too much of a softy, just like Goku was."

"That hasn't always been a bad thing though, it's how he got so many friends, like you," Gohan said.

Yamcha shrugged a bit, "I guess you have a point, but still."

"Just let Gohan do what he needs to do," Piccolo said. "Still, be ready for a fight if things go wrong."

Gohan turned to the door, building up some energy before punching the doors down, revealing the two new androids to the Z fighters, surprising Gero greatly.

"Are those the real androids?" Yamcha asked, gesturing to Seventeen and Eighteen.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, they are."

"Drat, they're here!" Gero turned to the two androids and shouted, "Quick! Destroy them!"

"First thing's first though," Seventeen said and grabbed the remote from Gero's hand, surprising the doctor.

"Seventeen, what do you think you are doing!?" Gero asked in panic.

"This remote is to turn us off correct? I don't think I like the idea of this just being around," Seventeen said, crushing the remote to nothing.

Gero growled in anger, "Why you! So you're still defiant!"

"We're never letting you turn us off again you miserable old man," Seventeen said with a grin.

Yamcha looked a bit worried and whispered to Gohan, "Should we do something now!?"

"No, it's fine," Gohan said.

Eighteen looked to another pod, "Oh what's this, another android?"

Gero looked concerned, "No! Do not activate Android 16, he is not ready!"

"Wait, there's now another android!?" Krillin asked.

"We should stop them now!" Yamcha said.

"No, leave them be," Gohan insisted.

Yamcha looked confused, "But-"

"Trust me Yamcha," Gohan said, giving him a stern look, one Yamcha hasn't really seen from this boy.

Gohan turned back to the androids, carefully planning his next course of action.

"Do not activate Android 16! That's an order!" Gero shouted, shaking his fists in anger.

"Sorry, but I'm no good with orders," Eighteen said, with Seventeen also approaching the pod.

"Hm, according to this data, my power exceeds that of this android," Seventeen said. "But it should still be fun to have another android around, another friend for us."

"I am DEMANDING that you do not activate Sixteen! He is an incomplete model!" Gero shouted.

"He looks pretty complete to me, maybe we should do a test run," Seventeen said.

Eighteen nodded, "Yes, let's do that."

Gero's anger started to flare at the sight of the disobedient androids. "That's enough! I am your creator, I am demanding that you cease your actions and destroy our enemies or so help me, I will not only shut you down, I will completely erase any emotion you two still possess, you will be lifeless models and-"

In a quick second, both Seventeen and Eighteen aimed their hands and fired energy blasts at the doctor, completely obliterating him much to the surprise of the other fighters, aside from Gohan.

"Looks like he's the only lifeless model," Seventeen stated.

"Probably should have just done that from the beginning," Eighteen said.

"Eh, better late than never," Seventeen said, then turned to the fighters at the door. "You've been standing there for quite some time, truth be told I'm surprised none of you have even tried to attack us, unless you know you'll lose."

"What'd you say!?" Yamcha asked, angrily stepping forward.

"Easy Yamcha," Gohan said, putting his arm out to stop the older warrior. Gohan then turned his attention to the androids as he made his way into the lab.

"Gohan, wait! Where are you going!?" Krillin asked, feeling nervous for the young boy.

"Wait there, don't come in unless I ask," Gohan said.

Piccolo just watched, feeling curious as to how Gohan became so confident. Even after Namek Gohan hadn't been this confident like he is now. What changed him in the future?

Gohan approached the two androids, feeling a bit worried that his plan might fail, but it was worth a try. He could only hope he would be strong enough to fight them if need be. Gohan looked up at the twins, both looking a little curious as to what this boy wanted.

"What is it kid?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan took a breath and faced the two, "Would you mind if I ask you some quick questions?"

Seventeen looked to his sister, who only offered a shrug, then turned back to the boy. "Make it quick, I don't intend on staying in this place much longer."

"I'll try to keep it short. Now you two are programed to destroy a fighter named Goku correct?" Gohan asked.

Seventeen nodded, "Yeah, we have those orders, not that we care about them."

"Do you have any intention of going after him though?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe, depends on my mood. Why, you know this Goku guy?" Seventeen asked.

"He's my dad," Gohan explained.

"Your dad huh? Is he really strong?" Seventeen asked.

"Very, but right now he's sick, I'm worried because I don't want you fighting him if he can't defend himself," Gohan said.

"Sick huh? Well if he can't fight then there's no point in attacking him, orders or not I want to have fun, fighting someone sick doesn't sound fun," Seventeen said.

"Hold on, why are you more concerned with your dad defending himself than us simply not attacking him?" Eighteen asked.

Seventeen nodded in agreement, "Yeah kid, think your dad's stronger?"

"It's not that I think he's stronger, but I do think he would want to fight you. He was actually quite eager when he heard about you two," Gohan said.

"He knows about us? How?" Eighteen asked.

"Long story, you probably wouldn't believe me, but anyway I just want to make sure you don't wanna hurt my dad, and I also wanna make sure you don't want to hurt anyone else, you're not gonna go around destroying cities are you?" Gohan asked.

Seventeen crossed his arms, "Not sure, personally I'd like to just take a nice drive around the world, do some fun things. Besides destroying cities seems like something that stupid doctor would want us to do."

Gohan felt relieved, these were the good androids it seems, now to make sure they stay that way. "Ok, just so we're clear, you don't wanna hurt my dad, you don't wanna fight us, and you don't wanna destroy the world, is that pretty much accurate?"

"Yeah, yeah kid, we're not gonna do any of that stuff, but if your dad does get better, I might still wanna fight him, see how strong he is," Seventeen said.

"I could care less, personally I'd like to get some new clothes," Eighteen said.

"Do you promise though?" Gohan asked, looking up hopefully at the two androids.

Seventeen sighed in agitation. "Man you're annoying, yes we promise we won't do any of that stuff."

"You both swear?" Gohan asked.

"Yes!" Seventeen shouted. "We won't do any of that stuff, geez you're really freaken annoying kid."

"I'm just making sure, I'm sorry for upsetting you," Gohan said, making innocent looking eyes.

Eighteen started to pity Gohan a bit, then whacked Seventeen on his side, "You could be a little friendlier, even if he's being annoying, he's still a kid."

"You're one to talk, when have you ever been friendly?" Seventeen asked.

"I don't have to be friendly to you, I'm your sister," Eighteen said with a cross of her arms.

"Oh that old excuse, you always use that when you wanna make a point," Seventeen complained.

Gohan chuckled to himself, these two are still pretty human like, arguing like siblings.

"It's fine you two, I think I can trust you both," Gohan said.

"About time, not sure why I needed to do this in the first place, I shouldn't have to promise anything to some kid, but whatever, I'm off," Seventeen said, about to leave.

"Wait, what about this android here?" Eighteen asked.

Seventeen turned around, "Forgot about him, let's wake this big guy up then."

"Actually, can you two wait before activating him? I wanna ask a friend of mine a favor first," Gohan said.

"Now you're telling me not to wake him up? You're getting pretty bossy kid," Seventeen complained.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to fix things so you don't have to worry about your fun and I don't have to worry about my dad getting hurt," Gohan said.

"We can wait kid," Eighteen said with a slight smile, then glared at her brother, "Right Seventeen?"

Seventeen groaned, "Fine, whatever, man since when did you start liking kids?"

"I just like that he's respectful, considering the years I spent having to put up with that miserable old man and how annoying you've been half the time, it's nice to have a mature and respectful kid around," Eighteen said.

"If you like maturity, my friend Krillin there is very mature, I learned a lot from him," Gohan said, gesturing to his friend.

Krillin blinked a few times, "Huh?"

Eighteen waved quickly at Krillin, then turned to Gohan. "Anyway I guess me and my brother are off."

"Sure, but one last question," Gohan said, getting a groan from Seventeen, "I swear it's the last one, then you can leave, this time it's for your own safety."

Seventeen glared, "What safety?"

"Do you know of a secret lab? Like is there a basement?" Gohan asked.

"Secret lab? I think he mentioned one once, told us not to go in there, fortunately for him I really didn't care to," Seventeen said.

"Can you point me to it, I need to go take care of something," Gohan said.

"But what did you mean by our safety?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan turned to the girl, "You and your brother were once human, correct?"

Eighteen nodded, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Haven't you wondered why a man who can create whole androids like the one in that container, yet he still decided to use two humans? He even made another one after you two that was purely mechanical, why do you think you were the only human ones?" Gohan asked.

Eighteen shook her head, "I really don't know."

"Well the answer is in that second lab, you can follow me if you'd like, but you're still free to fly off with your brother," Gohan said.

"Fine by me, I'm off," Seventeen said, floating into the air again.

"Wait, aren't you the least bit curious?" Eighteen asked. "I'd like to know why that old man decided to give me robot parts."

"Who cares, we took care of him, I'm bored so I'm leaving," Seventeen said.

Eighteen groaned, "You're so childish, fine go, I'm gonna follow the kid and see what he has to say."

Seventeen wanted to just fly off, but somehow he thought he would hear more about this from his sister, so he decided to stay. "Fine, I'll go see what this kid has to show us."

Gohan smiled, "Thanks, don't worry you can leave once we're done." Gohan turned to the Z-Fighters, "Would you all mind taking this pod and going to find Bulma? I'll meet you all at Capsule Corporation later."

"Will you be fine on your own?" Tien asked.

"I'd hate to leave you with those things," Yamcha said.

"They're not 'things', they're humans like you, Artificial Humans yes, but still humans," Gohan said.

"Still, can you trust them? What if they betray you?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't think they will," Gohan insisted. "You can go, I promise I'll be alright."

The Z-Fighters looked a little reluctant, but so far Gohan's been right about everything, they won't doubt him now. So they grabbed the pod and prepared to fly off.

"See you around then kid," Yamcha said.

"Be careful," Tien said.

"Get back safe, your mother won't forgive us if you got hurt," Krillin said.

"Be strong Gohan," Piccolo said.

With that they flew off as Gohan turned back to the androids, "So, mind taking me to the lab please?"

Eighteen gestured her head, "This way."

Seventeen shook his head as he followed his sister and Gohan to the lab.

Meanwhile in the sacred realm of the Kais, The Supreme Kai is looking to his Crystal Ball. "No...he's already on the move."

His assistant Kibito approached him, "Shall we go then?"

Supreme Kai nodded, "Yes, if we don't act fast, the Universe will be destroyed."

"Where is our Destination?"

Supreme Kai looked to the Crystal Ball, "It looks like it's on a Planet called, 'Earth'." Supreme Kai turned to his assistant, "Let us go."

With that the two made their way to the planet, hoping to stop whatever will endanger it and the entire Universe.


	3. Going Back Home

Back in the lab, Gohan had taken the two androids to an incubator where a green object was floating in some liquids.

"Ew, what is that?" Eighteen asked, looking disgusted at the sight.

Gohan pointed to the object, "This is what the doctor was planning, his ultimate Android. This is Cell."

"Cell? Wait how is this his ultimate android?" Eighteen asked.

"This thing is made from the DNA of myself, my father, our friends, some of our enemies, he is a combination of all our styles and abilities," Gohan said.

Seventeen scratched his head, "And what exactly does this have to do with us?"

"Simple, once he's fully grown, he will still need more power to be fully perfect, to do that he needs to absorb a lot of energy, he gets that through humans and other lifeforms," Gohan said.

"Humans and other lifeforms?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah, I'm not entirely sure why you two were turned into Androids, my guess would be that you might have just been the first part of his plans," Gohan explained. "Maybe he always intended for you two to have been absorbed by this thing, of course I could be mistaken but that's just my opinion."

Eighteen looked surprised and disgusted, "We were gonna be part of that? That's why that stupid doctor captured us!?"

"Damn, if I knew that, I would have pummeled him some more," Seventeen said.

"If this thing absorbed you two, then it would have reached it's perfect form," Gohan said, and aimed his palm. "But I won't let that happen."

As he charged his energy, he noticed both Seventeen and Eighteen doing the same thing.

"I want part of this, time to show this thing that I am the true ultimate Android," Seventeen said.

"I just want to destroy this ugly thing," Eighteen said.

With that, all three of them fired a ki blast to completely destroy the incubator, and Cell along with it.

"Let's destroy the rest of this lab too while we're at it, make sure there's no back up," Gohan said.

"Fine by me kid," Seventeen said as he, along with his sister and Gohan began destroying the rest of the lab, making sure to put an end to the Android stuff.

Soon enough there was nothing left of the lab, everything was completely destroyed. Gohan felt relieved, that was one problem completely taken care of.

"Good, we no longer have to worry about any other danger to our world," Gohan said.

"That's great, so can I go now?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan stared pitifully at the android, "Wow, you're really impatient."

"Look, you said once this is done I'm free to leave, did you not promise that?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan groaned, "Fine, you may do whatever, as long as it's not endan-"

"Endangering others," Seventeen interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, I got it kid. Anyway I'm off, see ya."

With that, Seventeen flew off, leaving Eighteen behind with Gohan, both shaking their heads in shame and annoyance.

"Anyway, I'm sure you wanna be off too," Gohan said.

"I should go keep an eye on him, not because he'll do anything to cause trouble, but because he's a bit immature and can barely take care of things on his own," Eighteen said. She then turned to Gohan curiously. "Thanks for helping us out though, I know it's mostly to prevent that thing from becoming strong but still, thanks."

"Actually truth be told, I helped you also because I want you both to be free," Gohan said. "The Cell stuff was just something extra, but I do know that both of you were captured by that scientist, so I believed that you deserved better than this."

"That's debatable, my brother and I weren't always the nicest to be around," Eighteen said.

"Well take this as a second chance, a lot of my friends weren't always nice, but my father helped them get a chance to change, since then things have been better."

Eighteen couldn't help but smile after hearing that, the boy sounded very genuine when he said that, he seems like a really nice kid to be around. "Thanks, um...wait what's your name though?"

"My name is Gohan, I know you're Android 18, though I wonder what you were called before you were an android?" Gohan wondered.

Eighteen shook her head, "It really doesn't matter, I am no longer human, so I really don't need a human name."

Gohan looked confused, "But why? You didn't want to be an android, why not just use your real name and try to move on."

"It's too late for that, I'd rather just forget about it for now," Eighteen said.

Gohan felt a bit disappointed, but he didn't want to keep bugging her about it. "Well let me know if you change your mind."

Eighteen looked away a bit, trying to think of a way to move on quickly from the subject. "So...there's nothing for me and my brother to worry about right?"

"Not yet, there might be one more thing but me and my friends will take care of it, then we should have peace for the next few years," Gohan said.

Eighteen looked to the boy even more curiously, he seems pretty knowledgeable and confident about certain things. "Hey, Gohan, how do you even know all this stuff?"

Gohan rubbed his head shyly, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Eighteen said with a small smile.

Gohan still wasn't sure but figured it wouldn't be a big deal to tell her what he knows. "The thing is, I know someone who can do time travel, he came from the future to warn me and my friends about certain things, like you and your brother."

"Time travel huh? Seems almost impossible but after everything I've seen maybe it's not that impossible," Eighteen said.

"Yeah, I myself did some time traveling, I learned some things, though one important thing I've learned is that when it comes to time travel, the simplest change can to something big, whether it's good or bad," Gohan said.

"Well, at least things are good for us so far," Eighteen said.

"For now, quite honestly you and your brother weren't even supposed to have been activated for another three weeks, fortunately we were able to react fast but I need to stay alert, I don't know what other changes may have been made," Gohan said.

"Hopefully nothing too bad. Anyway I need to get going, I gotta find my pain of a brother," Eighteen said, floating up and ready to fly off.

"I need to go check on my dad, I'm kinda worried about him," Gohan said.

Before Eighteen flew off, she turned back to Gohan with one last question. "By the way, do you know a good place to shop?"

Gohan shook his head, "Sorry, my mom does most of the shopping, I personally find it kinda boring."

"Makes sense, not much of a guy thing anyway, at least that's what my brother tells me," Eighteen said.

"Maybe try West City? I think there's some nice stores around there. You can even come by Capsule Corporation if you'd like, see the rest of us as well as the Android you and your brother wanted to wake up," Gohan said.

"Sounds like a good idea, well see you Gohan," Eighteen said, flying off.

"Bye Eighteen!" Gohan said, then looked around. "Nothing left for me here, I should get home and see if my dad's alright."

Gohan floated up and began to fly towards his house, hoping to find his dad and explain his absence to his mother.

Elsewhere in a white ship with the emblem of the Majin, a pilot is seen approaching a rather small looking creature that was holding some sort of strange jar.

"Master Babidi, we are currently at the center of the North Quadrant of this Universe."

"Excellent," Babidi said, stroking the object he held. "With any luck, we should be able to find the energy needed to restore Majin Buu, then the Galaxy will be mine for the taking!"

His top fighter, the Demon King Dabura, had also approached him, "Do you believe this planet has any strong warriors?"

"Somehow I can feel a power I've never felt before, it should be perfect for my plans," Babidi said.

"I look forward to seeing these warriors then," Dabura said, showing a devious smile.

Meanwhile Gohan had arrived at his house, about to knock on the front door but a little hesitant as well. "I gotta figure out how to do this, I don't wanna just go in there like nothing, I gotta take things slowly."

He knocked on the door and awaited an answer. Moments later the door was answered by a rather large man with glasses and a horn hat.

"G-Gohan!?"

Gohan looked very excited at the sight of this man, "Grandpa! You're here!"

The Ox King was surprised to see his grandson standing at the door, especially knowing how long he's been away. He too was worried for the young Half-Saiyan, especially knowing that his son-in-law isn't in the best health. "You're back! We've been so worried about you Gohan!" He called into the house, "Chi Chi! Get here quick! Gohan's back!"

"What!?" Chi Chi shouted from inside the house and rushed to the front door, shoving past her father. "Gohan!?"

Gohan waved while showing a cheery smile, "Hi mom, it's been a while huh?"

Chi Chi just stared in surprise for a moment before immediately pulled her son into a strong hug, "Oh Gohan! I was so afraid I'd never see you again! I'm so happy you're back my darling little boy!" As she let him go, her cheerful attitude was replaced with one of anger, something Gohan expected would happen. "Where have you been young man!? Do you have ANY idea how worried I was!?"

Gohan bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to worry you, I should have realized I did something foolish."

"You sure did! You can't imagine how I felt when you suddenly just disappeared! Even your father's friends couldn't find you!" Chi Chi shouted.

Gohan nodded, "I'm prepared to accept the consequences for that mom, as long as you allow me to handle one thing first."

Chi Chi crossed her arms, "First tell me where you went Gohan."

"Well, you remember that boy that dad met three years ago?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Chi Chi asked.

"He came back again and this time I followed him to another timeline in the future," Gohan said.

"Another...timeline!?" Chi Chi asked, looking surprised. She looked down at Gohan's face, looking into his eyes. She saw no trace of deception, her son was telling her the truth, while it seems unusual, at this point she'd probably believe anything. "So that timeline stuff was real? Not your father being a goofball?"

"Yeah, I followed him accidentally and spent a week in a future, not his future though, our future, where we won," Gohan said.

Chi Chi held the door open some more, "Why don't you come inside, you can explain everything in there."

"Sure, besides I wanna check on dad, I know he's gotten sick," Gohan said.

Chi Chi nodded, "Very, it's part of the reason I could barely look for you myself, as much as it pained me even more. Come inside so I can show you." She then turned to her father. "By the way, would you mind going to get some more food for us?"

"Of course Chi Chi, besides I can tell you need some alone time with your son," Ox King said, and made his way out as Chi Chi went inside towards the room Goku was in.

Gohan quickly followed his mother inside the house, with his grandfather following the two of them to the bedroom. There Gohan saw his father lying in extreme pain, his hand clutching against his chest.

"Oh no, dad!" Gohan said, rushing to Goku's side. He looked pretty bad, Gohan was worried. "This is terrible!"

"He's in a pretty bad condition, when it gets really bad he'll scream for hours, I'm getting really worried about him," Chi Chi said.

Gohan just stood by Goku's side, the older Saiyan still screaming in pain. Gohan was scared, but couldn't let this get to him, he had to stay strong for his mother. "Dad..."

Despite Gohan trying to look calm, Chi Chi could tell the boy was very worried for his father. She hoped to alleviate some worry from him.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you once he wakes up," Chi Chi reassured.

"Yeah, I can't wait to show him some cool stuff I learned in the future," Gohan said.

"I'm sure he'd like that," Chi Chi said, wiping Goku's head a little, getting some sweat off of her husband. "I know he wanted to fight those androids."

"Oh we don't have to worry about that, I took care of it," Gohan said.

Chi Chi looked surprised, "You fought them already? Oh, you didn't get hurt did you!?" Chi Chi started checking Gohan for any injuries. "I swear if those stupid machines hurt you..."

Gohan shook his head, "I didn't fight, well not that much. I only had to keep one of them away, but the others I reasoned with. They promised not to hurt dad or anyone else."

"You, reasoned with them?" Chi Chi asked. "You didn't really fight?"

"No, I know it sounds risky but thanks to my time travel I know I made the right decision. Besides they're actually pretty nice, the two androids. They're actually brother and sister, they didn't wanna be androids but they were forced to be. I gave them a chance to be free and happy," Gohan said.

Chi Chi looked impressed, her son saved the world using his smarts it seems. "So no fighting, no real fighting?"

"No, good thing too. I really don't like fighting, though I like training with dad, it lets me spend time with him," Gohan said.

"Gohan if you don't like fighting you should tell your father, he won't listen to me," Chi Chi said, feeling a bit annoyed.

"It's not that easy mom," Gohan said. "I have to fight, I don't wanna let anyone down."

"Who are you gonna let down Gohan? I'm quite sure your father and his friends don't fully expect that much from you. You're still a young boy," Chi Chi said.

"But I have a lot of power, if I don't help them, what will happen to the world?" Gohan asked.

"What will happen to you!?" Chi Chi nearly shouted. "I don't want you going out there and fighting these aliens or androids or whatever else is out there!"

"It's not really something I look forward to doing, but I want to protect this world and those that I love, including you mom," Gohan said.

"But I'm suppose to be protecting you Gohan! You're the son, you shouldn't have that responsibility!" Chi Chi shouted. "Why your father insists on you fighting is beyond me!"

Gohan sighed, "I know I can't get you to agree, and I know you're just worried about me. I hope I don't have to fight honestly, but it's hard for me to just ignore when something bad is happening. I do like the idea of helping others, that gives me the motivation to train hard."

Chi Chi sighed, turning her head away. She can't fault Gohan for this entirely, she knows it wasn't really his choice to do this, and she can't blame him for wanting to help. He's such a good boy after all, she raised him well after all. "Just try to be safe Gohan, that's all I ask. Thankfully you took care of this situation without fighting, so I can at least feel relief in knowing you aren't as eager for a fight like your father is."

"Actually I'm not completely done, there's still one more problem out there, but don't worry, it's very minimal. After that we should be safe for another seven years," Gohan said.

"Seven years?" Chi Chi asked. "What's gonna happen?"

"Don't worry, I know the details and I'll do my best to actually prevent the problem before it happens, meaning that's less fighting you'll have to worry about at least," Gohan said with a reassuring smile.

Chi Chi found his smile endearing, he's got such a cute smile, just like his father. "Alright Gohan, go handle this but hurry back, you need to catch up on your studying."

"Also about that, I might need some new material. I mean I did more than just training in the future after all, the me in that future has a whole library of smart books," Gohan said.

"The you of that future? Wait what is future you like? Or future me for that matter? Is Goku in the future? Is he alright?" Chi Chi asked.

"I don't wanna give a lot away, but I can assure you that all the studying you had me do really paid off, I just have to make sure I get to that level, maybe sooner than I did in that future. Anyway I need to go to Bulma's, see you later mom!" Gohan said, rushing to fly off.

"Gohan wait a moment!" Chi Chi said, following her son outside, but he had already taken off. "Aw, I wanted to know a little more. Like if he got married, and if I'm a grandmother." Chi Chi sighed, "I guess some things are worth waiting for."

Chi Chi went back inside, checking up on Goku, who seems to be calm for the moment. She took a moment to fluff his pillow to make sure he's extra comfortable. She once again thought of her son. Seems like he's changed quite a bit during his time in the future, he's a bit more confident and more determined, she just hopes that he'll be alright and really does have this situation under control.

At least he kept up on his studies, she's glad he's such a good and responsible young boy. She then heard Goku screaming again, so she quickly rushed back to his side as she fed him a bit more of the medicine. "Goku, I really hope you'll recover soon. Your son's back, I know you'll be just happy."

Chi Chi sighed a bit, remembering how worried Goku was when Gohan had disappeared. It was one of the only things that distracted him from his training for the Androids. If it weren't for him being sick, he would surely have still tried to look for Gohan.

"We have such an amazing child Goku, looks like each of us have taught and raised him well, he'll be the best out of both of us I'm sure." Chi Chi said, wiping his head. She also rubbed her stomach, "I wonder if we can do that again eventually." Chi Chi looked toward some of the books she planned to have Gohan study. "I should ask my dad to get some new books for him soon."


	4. A Newer Problem

Off in the air, Gohan is seen flying towards Capsule Corporation. He searched around to see if the Androids were nearby, though he saw no sign of them from the distance. He could only hope that they're behaving like he asked them to.

"I hope those androids are doing alright," Gohan said, then flew until he reached Capsule Corp. He rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened. He was greeted by Bulma's mother.

"Oh, young Gohan, it's so great to see you again dear, how are your mother and father?"

"Hi Mrs. Briefs, my mom's fine, but my dad's really sick. He should be ok soon though, my mom's been giving him medicine," Gohan said.

"That's good to hear, I hope he gets better soon," Mrs. Briefs said.

"Anyway is Bulma here, or any of my dad's friends?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma's in her lab, she's working on some experiment with her father I think, I'm not sure what it is but I think there was a big robot or something," Mrs. Briefs said.

"Ah sweet, they're already working on the android!" Gohan said. "May I come in?"

"Of course dear! You're always welcome!" Mrs. Briefs said, letting Gohan inside.

"Thanks!" Gohan said and made his way through the building. "Ok, gotta find the others, hopefully they're all still here." As he made his way through, he saw Bulma stepping out of a room. "Hey Bulma!"

Bulma turned and noticed the young Saiyan approaching. "Gohan!" She ran over and pulled him into a hug, "The others were right! You did come back! You had me worried kid!"

Gohan chuckled a bit as he returned the hug, " Anyway it's good to see you Bulma, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, but how about you Gohan? I heard you really helped out big time with the androids," Bulma said, letting go of the hug.

"Yeah, I got two of them on our side, sorta, and handled everything else," Gohan said.

"Good for you kid, so those two androids that boy from the future was warning us about, they're not gonna be a problem though right?" Bulma asked.

"No, they're actually really nice, they're not gonna be like the ones from the future," Gohan said. "I still have one more thing to take care of before I know we're totally safe, but it's nothing I can't handle," Gohan admitted.

"That's good to hear, anyway the others are on the balcony, but before you go, I just want you to know me and my dad are working on that other android you brought over, we're gonna re-program him so he doesn't go after Goku," Bulma said.

Gohan sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. Anyway I should get going, also congrats on the baby."

Bulma looked surprised, "Huh? I don't remember telling you about my baby."

"Yeah, I know you and Vegeta had a baby, though I'm guessing he's not around," Gohan said.

Bulma stared in disbelief, "How did you know about my baby? And the fact that Vegeta's the father!?" Bulma then realized something else. "By the way kid, where were you all week anyway!?"

"Oh yeah, I kinda went to the future, which is how I knew what to do," Gohan said with a sheepish smile.

"The future!? Wait how!? Was it that boy again? Just who is he anyway?" Bulma asked.

"The others didn't tell you yet? Guess they forgot or something. Anyway since he was already born in this timeline, it's safe to tell you. He's actually Trunks, a future version of your son," Gohan said.

Bulma took a moment to take that in, the fact that the boy from the future in fact being her son seemed hard for her to believe right away. "That boy? Is my son?"

"Yeah, I mean he had a Capsule Corp jacket even though he's not an employee, plus he's not a full Saiyan since Vegeta himself said an average Saiyan only had black hair, and Trunks has a hair color similar to yours. So it's not too hard to believe that the boy from the future is your son," Gohan explained.

Bulma stood there in shock, Gohan was absolutely right. The clothes, the hair, the fact that he can turn Super Saiyan, it makes sense that the boy from the future is her son. "Oh wow, I can't believe that boy is my son." Bulma started to smile a bit, "He looks like such a fine young man too, very well mannered, really polite, obviously he gets that from me, along with his good looks."

"Right..." Gohan said, looking to the side with a bit of a smirk, not that he didn't consider Bulma pretty. "Anyway he is a very nice boy, he really helped me out when I went to the future."

"Did you see the Androids there?" Bulma asked.

"It wasn't his future, it was another future, where the Androids were nice," Gohan said.

"Huh? Another future? How many are there?" Bulma asked.

"Quite a few. Anyway the Trunks you and the others met might return to this timeline, but the one I met already took care of the Androids in his future, though sadly it didn't matter too much in the end since he had another problem after that, something much stronger than the androids," Gohan said.

"Much stronger? How strong?" Bulma asked.

"The power of a God, but that's still years away in his timeline and ours, and thanks to my knowledge, I think I know how to prevent that as well, but for now I wanna focus on the next potential problem. I'm gonna let the others know, if you want to know the details then maybe you can follow me."

Bulma nodded, "Sure thing kid, let's get going."

The two made their way up to the balcony where the other Z Fighters were.

"Hey guys, I'm back" Gohan greeted.

Krillin waved at the young Saiyan, "Hey you made it back Gohan, how was it with the Androids?"

"It went great, I think I got them on our side," Gohan said.

"Wow really? That's a relief, the way that Trunks kid from the future made it sound, they were really dangerous," Krillin said.

"Yeah, they may have been even stronger than how they were in the future too, much stronger than any of us could have prepared for, so we really got lucky," Gohan said.

"Did you say stronger!?" Yamcha shouted. "Wait, what happened after you spoke to them? Or showed them whatever!?"

"The guy, Seventeen, he went to fly around, hoping to find something fun to do. The girl, Eighteen, went to keep an eye on Seventeen and make sure he didn't do anything too foolish, plus she wanted to go shopping somewhere," Gohan explained.

"Shopping?" Krillin asked. "Wow, so she's just another regular girl?"

"Regular? Those things are super powerful! And they're just out there!?" Yamcha asked.

"Don't worry Yamcha, they promised they wouldn't cause trouble, I think we can trust them," Gohan reassured.

"Are you sure kid? Those things are dangerous after all, they're after Goku!" Yamcha said.

"Don't call them 'things', they're people like us, just with robot parts," Gohan said. "Besides they aren't the real problem anyway, there's something else much more dangerous for us to deal with."

"Something else?" Krillin asked. "What could it be?"

"Another Android that comes form another future, one different than the future Trunks is from and from where I went to," Gohan said.

"Another future? How many are there?" Yamcha asked.

"Like I told Bulma, there's several different timelines, that's what time travel does, it doesn't change a what happens, it just creates a different situation, one parallel to our own," Gohan explained. "I could list the ones I know, but it might get confusing. Besides there were some details that confused even myself, including timelines that are supposed to be made years from now, so let's just worry about the timelines that are affecting us right now. The Trunks we know, and the other one I just mentioned."

"Anyway, what can you tell us about this other Android?" Krillin asked.

"The android's name is Cell, right now he should be pretty weak but he gets stronger through absorbing other lifeforms. His goal is to reach his perfect form, and the only way he achieves that form is by absorbing Androids 17 and 18," Gohan explained.

"Those two androids? Why them?" Yamcha asked.

"Something about them allow Cell to reach his Perfect Form, it's confusing but that's not really the point we need to worry about," Gohan said.

"How strong would he get if he absorbed them?" Tien asked.

"Very strong," Gohan said. "Much stronger than even a Super Saiyan can handle."

Krillin shook his head in disbelief, "But Super Saiyans are suppose to be really strong aren't they?"

"Normally yes, but not this time, though another thing I learned in the future is that there are forms much stronger than a Super Saiyan, dad hasn't even come close to realizing his true potential with the Super Saiyan form," Gohan said.

"Just how strong are we talking Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"God level, something any Saiyan can reach," Gohan said.

"God Level!?" Yamcha partially shouted. "Goku is fine with that power but I can only imagine what Vegeta would do with it!"

"Don't worry about Vegeta, if things go well he should be much calmer and less of an enemy to us," Gohan said.

"I find that hard to believe," Yamcha said.

"So did I, I could barely believe it when I first saw how much he's changed, but he turned out to be ok," Gohan said. "He even trained me a little."

"Wait, does he turn good then?" Krillin asked.

"Well he won't be like my dad and wanna be friends with everyone, but he'll at least tolerate others a little better. I just hope this Vegeta can be like that, but for now act natural, otherwise he might never change," Gohan said, then scratched his head. "Come to think of it, I hope me telling all of you this information won't change the future negatively. I just figured it would be fair for everyone to know."

"Hey what could be the harm in letting us know of future enemies and how strong Goku's gonna get?" Krillin asked. "I don't see any harm, so far your knowledge of the future has done more good than bad."

"Anyway let's get back to this Cell creature," Tien said. "Where is he?"

"That's actually a problem," Gohan said. "I don't know where he is exactly, I never learned of the exact location, thankfully we should have time, since the Androids attacked about three weeks earlier than they should have, we have more time to prepare for Cell."

"But what if he attacks early as well?" Yamcha asked.

"I doubt it, his situation's a bit different," Gohan said. "We just need to search around, he should be near a time machine, similar to the one Trunks has."

"Alright then, so for the next three weeks we'll spend our time searching," Piccolo said.

"Plus even if attacks, I'm more than ready to challenge him, his Imperfect form is weak against a Super Saiyan, and I know a level beyond that," Gohan said.

"A level beyond? Did you become a God too?" Yamcha asked.

"Not yet, but hopefully I can reach that, I just need to wait for-" Gohan suddenly felt something unusual, a different type of energy than he's felt before. "I feel something strange."

The other Z Fighters also felt something unusual.

"Yeah, some type of evil energy," Piccolo said.

"Look!" Krillin shouted as he pointed to what looked like a Space Ship. It was seen flying through the air over West City and then landed far off. Gohan flew up a little to see that it went into some type of forest.

"That's weird, no one in that future said anything about a Space Ship landing at this time, somehow I doubt it's Vegeta," Gohan said.

The others flew up to see what happened, curious about the Space Ship that landed.

"Um, what does this mean?" Krillin asked.

"I really don't know," Gohan said. "I'm gonna go find out."

"By yourself?" Yamcha asked. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I'll be fine, if there's too much trouble, I'll contact all of you, right now I just want you to go find Cell and take care of him, I'll go check this thing out," Gohan said, flying off.

"I hope he'll be alright," Krillin said, then looked down below. "Bulma! We're gonna go find this Cell creature! Try to get that other Android up and running! I'm sure he'll be of help!"

Bulma nodded, "Sure thing!" As the others flew off, Bulma let out a worried sigh, "I hope things turn out alright."

Off in the forest area, Gohan was flying until he saw the ship he was looking for. He landed near some rocks in an attempt to hide. "Alright, I just gotta stay here and not make any noise. Hopefully whatever this is, we can-"

"Hey kid." Gohan shrieked in surprise and turned around to see Android 17 with a sly smirk. "You know you have a really girlish yell."

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, "I do not! Besides you snuck up on me!" Gohan then realized something. "Wait, what are you doing here? Where's your sister."

"Over here," Android 18 said, landing near her brother. "Sorry about my brother, he kinda rushed here the moment he saw that space ship and took it upon himself to fly over, leaving me behind at a clothes store."

"I got bored waiting for you to try on every piece of clothing, this at least looks fun," Seventeen said. "What is it anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I'm gonna find out," Gohan said.

Eighteen looked ahead, "That looks like some type of spaceship, never thought I'd see one."

"Not my first time, I've seen a few, such as the ones the Saiyans used and the one me and my friends used to get to Namek," Gohan said.

Eighteen looked almost surprised, "Wow, you had quite some interesting adventures, and you're still only a little kid."

"I'm not that little, but yeah I've seen a lot," Gohan looked ahead. "Though this is something new."

"Yeah, what could be coming here anyway?" Seventeen turned to Gohan. "You came from the future, according to what my sister said. Just what is this supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure, from my understanding no aliens were suppose to have come here during this time, the only trouble was you two and Cell," Gohan said.

"Well Cell's been defeated at least, and we're not causing any trouble," Seventeen said.

"This timeline's Cell was defeated, the Cell that came from the future was not," Gohan said.

Seventeen looked surprised and confused, "Wait, what do you mean the future? Which future?"

"It's a long story, but there's another Cell on the way, or he might already be here, which is why I would have preferred you two stayed near me so I can keep you safe," Gohan said.

Seventeen scoffed, "I don't need a kid to keep me safe, if this other Cell shows up I'll handle him myself."

"Oh be quiet Seventeen, obviously you can't handle him by yourself if in another timeline you and I were absorbed by this creature," Eighteen said.

"Probably got lucky, this time I'll know when it's gonna happen," Seventeen said.

"Can we please focus? There's something there that even I don't really know about, we need to be careful," Gohan said.

The three just watched while standing on a rock formation, trying to figure out what's going on. Not too long later, the door had opened and some aliens came out wearing a type of armor.

"What freaky looking guys," Seventeen said.

"What are they?" Eighteen asked.

"I'm not sure...though I feel like that Emblem on the ship and those aliens look like something I should know about," Gohan said.

Moments later a small little green alien came out, joined by a bigger creature in blue. Both had a similar Emblem, one on the little creature's belt and one on the bigger creature's head.

"Think one of those two might be the boss?" Seventeen asked.

"Which one though?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan took notice of the smaller creature, he seemed to have some type of jar with the same Emblem. Gohan feels like he should know what's going on, but he just can't think of it right now.

"Search around the planet, find me someone strong!" the creature said, giving the jar to some of the men.

"Yes sir!" they said.

"Do not fail me, we need this power if we're gonna bring my plan into light," the creature said.

The aliens then flew off, leaving the creature alone with the bigger guy.

"What shall I do Lord Babidi?" the bigger creature asked.

"Nothing yet Dabura, let's wait until one of those men of mine find someone powerful," Babidi said.

"With all due respect my Lord, shouldn't I have gone? If there is such a power on this planet, what chance would they have?" Dabura asked.

"Honestly I don't really expect them to do much, it's just easier to have them do the work of actually trying to find whomever has this power, you can save your time and energy preparing to handle them yourself," Babidi said.

"I see, I do hope I get a chance to prove my power then, but even so, the idea of us being one step closer to ruling the Universe very intriguing," Dabura said.

Babidi let out an evil chuckle. "Yes, my power will rule this filthy Universe, then all will know me, the Wizard Babidi, and my father's finest creation, the one who will realize my dream, Majin Buu!"

Gohan's eyes widened in shock, "N...no way...!"

Seventeen looked a bit concerned at Gohan's reaction, "What's wrong kid?"

"Did he say...Majin Buu!?" Gohan asked in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen, Majin Buu wasn't suppose to come this early.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Eighteen asked. "Was this not suppose to happen?"

"Not for another seven years! How did they come so early!?" Gohan shouted, though nearly caught the attention of Dabura.

"Huh? What was that?" Dabura asked, looking over towards the rocks.

Seventeen pulled Gohan back, "Easy kid, or do you want them to know we're here?"

Gohan blushed a bit as he nodded, "Sorry, kinda freaked out."

Fortunately Dabura paid little mind, "Probably nothing, perhaps just a forest creature."

Gohan looked relieved, "Gotta be careful, I hope he hasn't sensed my energy though."

Eighteen placed her hand over Gohan's wrist, "Try to relax now, getting freaked out isn't going to help anyone."

Gohan nodded as he took a breath, still trying to figure things out, "Ok, Majin Buu is early, but that's fine, we just need to make sure he doesn't hatch. I'm sure we can handle these other guys."

"Is this Majin Buu really strong?" Seventeen asked.

"Very, much stronger than Cell, even if he became Perfect. None of us here can match this power, I'm not too confident I could do it myself honestly," Gohan said.

"Then what do we do? How do we stop him from hatching?" Seventeen asked.

"I think we just defeat those two guys there, that's what Trunks said to me once during our time training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Gohan said.

"The what now?" Seventeen asked.

"Long story, I just need to figure this out, the little guy isn't that strong but his friend there is pretty powerful, I don't know if my Super Saiyan form is enough, and I'm not that used to Super Saiyan 2. Really wish I learned more in the future, if only I had God energy," Gohan said.

"God energy? Is that even a thing?" Seventeen asked.

"Yes, useless though, I can't achieve that, not yet at least," Gohan said.

"What do you want to do then?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan thought hard about this, knowing how tough this could be. While he could fly back to Capsule Corp and get his friends, he wasn't sure if they could handle this. Besides they really needed to find Cell right now, they could at least prevent that problem. Gohan figures the best thing to do is to defeat Babidi and Dabura now while they're not expecting it. If he could at least take down Babidi then that should prevent Majin Buu from hatching.

"Alright, I'm gonna go in and take out that Wizard," Gohan said.

"What about us?" Eighteen asked.

"You don't have to do anything, I would prefer if you went somewhere safe," Gohan insisted.

"You must be joking," Eighteen said. "There's no way I'm gonna let you do this by yourself, suppose you get hurt?"

Gohan almost looked surprised at how concerned she sounded, for a moment she reminded him of his mother. "I'll be fine, I trained with my dad after all, both the one in my timeline and the future one that had God energy," Gohan said.

"I'm not letting you go there by yourself," Eighteen said sternly. "Whatever you're planning, I want in."

"Sis why do you even care?" Seventeen asked. "Let's just go if he can handle it himself."

"I thought you didn't want a kid to protect you Seventeen, besides he's doing his best to help us, we owe him some support after all," Eighteen said.

"It's no big deal," Gohan insisted. "I didn't mind helping you, quite honestly I would feel better if you left, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"I can handle myself, like it or not kid, I'm going with you. I wouldn't be at peace with myself if I let you go and you got hurt," Eighteen said.

Gohan continued to look surprised, but that was soon replaced by a gentle smile. "Thanks Eighteen, that's so nice of you."

Seventeen rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Fine, I'll help too, only if to avoid Eighteen complaining about it later on. Besides these guys might cause damage to this forest, kinda don't wanna see that."

Eighteen chuckled, "Wow, you actually like nature? That's new."

"You'd be surprised what you can learn about me when you're not spending hours at a time trying on clothes, seriously what's that all about anyway?" Seventeen asked.

"She likes shopping, that's fine. I can spend hours studying, mainly because my mom has me doing so but I don't mind it," Gohan said.

"Pfft, studying, never really cared about that stuff," Seventeen said.

"That's an understatement," Eighteen said.

"Like you're any different," Seventeen retorted.

Gohan shook his head, "Anyway let's get going, we need to protect the world and this Universe from them."

As the three stood up, ready to attack, they saw the two go back into the ship, much to their confusion.

"Um, they went back inside," Seventeen said.

"I guess they're waiting for the others to arrive, come on let's go after them," Gohan said.

The three flew over to the door of the ship, trying to figure out how it opens.

"This door's a little different than I'm used to, I wonder if it's like the Saiyan Space pods or the spaceship me, Krillin and Bulma took to Namek?" Gohan wondered as he examined the door.

"Maybe there's a button to press or-" Eighteen's questioning was interrupted when Seventeen punched the door down by force.

"There," Seventeen said, somewhat satisfied, then noticed the look of annoyance that Gohan and Eighteen had. "What? We needed the door opened, so I opened it."

Eighteen groaned, "You're so immature sometimes."

"Look, I just wanna get this over with, one less thing to worry about then right?" Seventeen said.

Gohan rubbed his head in frustration, "Come on, let's just go inside, hopefully we still have the chance to surprise them."

As they got inside the ship, they were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of Babidi's men, all of them aiming blasters at the trio as they got into a defensive position.

Not too far off, Babidi's top guy Pui-Pui was standing with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Looks like you walked into our trap. Lord Babidi was right to plan for this, he just didn't think it'd be this soon."

"Great, so much for a sneak attack," Gohan said, somewhat glaring at Seventeen. "Didn't help that someone here made so much noise."

"Hey you weren't so quiet yourself not too long ago!" Seventeen shouted.

"Focus boys, we have some scum to take down," Eighteen said.

"Fools, you have to chance to defeat us, your futile efforts to stop us end here," Pui-Pui said, then giving the order for his men to attack.

Gohan grinned a little, "Bring it on then."

Meanwhile up in space, another ship was going towards the planet, this time it was a Capsule Corp ship. Inside the Saiyan Prince Vegeta waited, looking eager for a fight.

"Looks like there's something else to look forward to aside from those Androids," Vegeta said with a slight grin. "Time to test my newfound Super Saiyan power."


	5. A Strong Battle

In the future of another timeline, Goku and Goten are training a little on the fields where Goku does his farming. As they sparred, Chi Chi came outside to call them.

"Goku! Goten! Food's ready!"

The two Saiyans stopped the moment they heard Chi Chi's words. They immediately rushed into the house to find a huge amount of food for them. They had big appetites, but luckily for them Chi Chi knew how to properly feed her Saiyan boys.

"Eat up, I have more if you're still hungry," Chi Chi said.

"Aw thanks Chi Chi, you're the best!" Goku said and started on his dinner.

"Thanks mom!" Goten said, also starting on his dinner.

Chi Chi wiped her head from exhaustion, feeding Saiyan boys wasn't easy, especially Goku. Goten and Gohan at least had better manners and an easier to please appetite. Despite that she didn't mind, she loves keeping them happy, and the best way to keep a Saiyan happy is with a full stomach.

Watching the two boys she started to miss her other boy, Gohan. While she's really happy for her oldest son, she misses having him around as much. She would have gladly let his wife and daughter move in if it meant her son could stay. But she knows that her son needs to make his own life and provide for his own family, and she's proud of the man he became.

She then remembered the other Gohan, the one that had briefly came from the past. It was the closest she got to having Gohan around again, and as a young boy. She forgot how adorable he looked at a younger age, and seeing him with Goten made her wonder if she should have tried having more kids sooner, Gohan really didn't have a lot of friends growing up, or rather friends his age, that were on the same planet as him.

She also remembered how tough it was for the other Gohan though, the fact that everyone made it seem like they cared more about the younger Gohan, because that was a Gohan more willing to train. She hated the fact that everyone made her son feel like his only value to them was his strength and not his intelligence. She is at least relieved to know that Gohan, both past and present, do care about their academics. As the younger one told her, he just wants to be strong enough to keep everyone he loves safe. She understands that, she just wishes he didn't feel that responsibility, it wasn't fair to him.

She again focused on Goku and Goten, then began to wonder. "Hey, Goku."

"Hm?" Goku focused on his wife, with food still in his mouth. "What is it?"

Chi Chi groaned, she hated when Goku talked with food in his mouth, but didn't feel like pointing it out at the moment. "Be honest, how do your friends view Gohan?"

"I don't get what you're saying," Goku said, his mouth not as full this time.

"Like do they like him for what he's good at? Or do they only care if he's strong or not?" Chi Chi asked.

Goku still looked kinda confused, "Um, I'm pretty sure they like Gohan for who he is, why?"

"Is this about the other Gohan? The little one?" Goten asked.

"Sort of, I mean you saw how this Gohan reacted to the younger one, even now it feels like something's bothering him," Chi Chi said.

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure everything will work out," Goku said in his usual carefree attitude.

Chi Chi gritted her teeth, "Goku! How can you be so calm about something like this!?"

Goku eased back a bit, if there's one thing he would not dare challenge is his wife when she's angry. "I'm just saying that there's no point in worrying about this, Gohan's a smart kid, I'm sure he'll put all this behind him eventually."

Chi Chi sighed, "I hope so."

Goku sighed happily as he continued eating his food, "Kinda wish he stayed, he would be great in that big Tournament with the other Universes, both Gohans would."

"I wonder what our Gohan is doing right now?" Goten wondered.

Elsewhere in the same timeline, Gohan is floating over a mountain area, wiping some sweat off. He had finished some training, though still felt like something was missing.

"Man, to think it took a younger version of me to try training again, yet I still feel like something's missing," Gohan clenched his fist. "The idea that such a younger version of myself could have surpassed me is weird to think about. Have I really slacked off that much? Surely I should still have plenty of strength left, especially after having my power awakened on the Supreme Kai's planet, but now I'm wondering if I can even use the same power I did when I fought Cell as easily?"

He shook it off, "Anyway I should get back, Videl's probably worried, and after what happened with the younger me, I don't wanna upset her any more than I did." With that he flew back home, still hoping to figure some things out.

Back in the past, Kid Gohan stood with Seventeen and Eighteen, ready to battle against the large amount of Babidi's men.

"Last chance to surrender," Pui-Pui said.

"Right, because you'll spare us if we do," Gohan replied with some sarcasm.

"Good point, it ends for you anyway, now attack!" Pui-Pui shouted.

As the aliens rushed to attack, Gohan and the Androids quickly flew around, taking each alien down with little effort. Gohan zipped around, taking each alien out with a quick punch or kick. Seventeen also zipped around, attacking each alien with a little more power, acting like a show-off in the process. Eighteen moved around a bit, but mostly stayed in one place, attacking the aliens as they came to her.

Pui-Pui looked amazed at seeing three of these Earthlings handle so many trained men very quickly.

After only a few seconds, each alien was down, the three fighters barely having used any energy in the process.

"All that talk and they go down so easily," Eighteen said, dusting herself off a bit.

"Yeah totally," Seventeen said, then grinned at Pui-Pui. "Got another challenge for me? Or is that it?"

"That's impossible! There's no way you can be that strong!" Pui-Pui shouted.

"Let me guess, you tried gaging my power level just now, and their power levels," Gohan said. "It won't work, I can hide mine and theirs are undetectable, now let's make this quick and easy, where's your boss!"

Pui-Pui fired a blast at Gohan, but he quickly deflected it, much to Pui-Pui's surprise. "How!?"

Before anything could continue, a voice was heard in the air. "Who dares to enter my ship!?"

Pui-Pui gasped, "Lord Babidi!"

Gohan looked around, "Babidi! Where are you!?"

"I could tell you, but even if you find me you won't like it, unless you wish to do battle with the Demon King Dabura," Babidi said.

"Demon King? Ooh how intimidating!" Seventeen mocked. "Hey bring him on, I can take him no trouble."

"Easy Seventeen, Dabura is pretty strong from what I've heard," Gohan warned.

"Exactly! You have no chance to defeat him!" Pui Pui shouted.

Gohan ignored Pui-Pui's words and continued talking to Babidi. "I know you're somewhere in this ship, I will find you and stop you! I will not allow you to revive Majin Buu!"

Pui-Pui laughed loudly, "Fools! You can't prevent Majin Buu's return! Soon the entire Universe will be ours for the taking! Then you will-" Gohan suddenly interrupted.

"Seventeen, mind shutting that guy up?"

"You don't even have to ask," Seventeen said, rushing in to punch Pui-Pui in the gut, causing him to step back while holding his stomach.

"How...dare you!" Pui-Pui attacked again but Seventeen dodged and kicked his head, causing him to stumble.

Gohan turned to Eighteen, "Mind helping him?"

Eighteen nodded and rushed in to attack Pui-Pui, hitting him with many hard strikes and combos. When he tried to counter, Seventeen rushed in to kick the side of his head, giving Gohan the chance to power up a ki attack and blasted Pui-Pui towards the wall of the ship. The two Androids then charged a ki blast, the energies mixing together as they aimed at Pui-Pui.

"It's over for you," Seventeen said as he and his sister both fired a blast, completely overwhelming Pui-Pui.

Gohan aimed his hand and fired at the floor below, creating a hole. "Come on, we have to stop Babidi."

"What exactly is Majin Buu though?" Eighteen asked.

"Someone really strong, I'd rather not take the chance if him running around at the moment, there's no way any of us can take him on," Gohan said.

The three then flew downt he hole, hoping to eventually find where Buu was. Babidi watched them through his crystal ball, feeling very angry at this situation.

"What insolent children," he turned to his bodyguard. "Dabura, take care of them at once."

"As you command Lord Babidi," Dabura said, flying over to meet them as Babidi looked on in confusion.

"How does that boy know about Majin Buu? Did the Supreme Kai already warn him?" Babidi wondered.

Elsewhere some of Babidi's men are seen flying around near a forest area where one of them encountered something unusual.

"Hey what's this?" one asked, poking at a giant bug-looking shell.

Another one of the men flew over to check, "Hey come on, we have to find strong energy to revive Majin Buu!"

"Sorry, this thing just looked so...I don't know, weird. Think it's rare? Imagine a price we'd get for it," the guy asked.

"Worry about that another time, we need to-"

Suddenly the shell started to move, alerting the two guys as they jumped back. Moments later the shell started to crack and suddenly a giant green creature appeared from within the shell, standing tall and facing the two aliens.

"What...what is this thing!?"

The bug creature looked to the two men, then had a slight grin. "Looks like I won't have to wait long for some extra energy, what better than the two lifeforms here who so rudely interrupted my slumber."

The men aimed weapons at the bug, "Stay back, we're warning you!"

"How pitiful, thinking you have a chance to defeat me," The creature said as he whipped around his tail, before charging at the men.

Not too far away, Yamcha felt something strange. "Whoa, what was that?" He turned to Tien, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, sudden increase in power, but for some reason it felt like Goku's...and Vegeta's...even me, how is that possible?" Tien asked.

"Let's go check it out," Yamcha said, flying off towards where he felt the energy, with Tien following.

Back at the ship, Gohan and the Androids were still making their way down, bringing down any of Babidi's aliens that tried to stop them.

"How much longer before we find that freaky alien guy?" Seventeen wondered out loud.

"We'll get to him soon I hope," Eighteen said.

Before long they arrived at the very bottom of the ship. It was a dark area, but Gohan was able to sense out the Ki of Babidi and Dabura.

"Alright, just a little further, we just need to-" Gohan's explanation was interrupted when Dabura came rushing through a door and blasted Gohan back to a wall, then quickly punched Seventeen down and kicked away Eighteen.

Seventeen shook his head a little, then glared at the Demon King. "Didn't really appreciate that."

Seventeen rushed over to punch Dabura, but the demon blocked the attack and kneed Seventeen in the gut and then whacked him back. Eighteen tried attacking from behind but Dabura grabbed her fist and tossed her towards her brother, causing the two to collide against the wall.

Gohan flew in, throwing some quick punches but they were blocked by Dabura, though as he went to counter attack, Gohan quickly dodged and kicked Dabura in the side of the head, causing him to stumble a bit, allowing Gohan to fly in and punch him hard to knock him back.

"Clever attack little boy," Dabura said, then rushed over to kick Gohan in the face to knock him further back.

Seventeen and Eighteen flew over to attack Dabura, but he dodged and appeared behind them, firing a double ki blast to their backs.

Beofre the fight could continue, Babidi's voice was heard. "Hold it!"

Gohan looked up, "That sounds like that Babidi alien."

Seventeen started to stand up slowly, "Does he want to fight as well?"

"Somehow I doubt it," Eighteen said, also standing up.

Dabura looked up, "What is it my Lord?"

"I'd rather you not fight here, you might cause too much damage to this ship, and I'm worried about any potential damage to Buu. I'm going to teleport you else where," Babidi said.

Dabura nodded, "If that is your wish my lord."

Babidi chanted a spell and transported them all to a strange area, one that Gohan and the Androids have never seen before.

"Where...where are we?" Gohan asked.

"This, young boy, is my world, the Demon Realm," Dabura said with a satisfied grin.

"The Demon Realm?" Gohan asked.

"How did we get to this sorry place?" Seventeen asked, looking around.

"I suggest you watch your tone human, this world isn't one you can adapt to so well," Dabura said.

"Hey, I'm no ordinary human pal, I'm an Android," Seventeen said.

"So am I, don't underestimate us," Eighteen said.

"Human, Android, it means very little to me, in the end you're all weak compared to me, and will be destroyed one after the other," Dabura said.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves!" Seventeen shouted, flying in to attack again.

Dabura side stepped and kicked Seventeen to a rock formation. He went to attack again but was attacked from the side by Eighteen.

"Don't forget about me!" Eighteen went for a kick, but Dabura grabbed her ankle and tossed her aside, throwing a ki blast at her as she flew.

Gohan flew over and started to attack with some quick strikes, though Dabura was able to dodge most of them until one kick went toward his face. Gohan then placed his hands over his head.

"MASENKO!"

He blasted at Dabura, but the Demon King used both his hands to stop the attack, though did get pushed back a bit. Dabura eventually threw the attack off, causing it to go in the direction of Seventeen.

"Oh no!" Gohan quickly diverted the attack away from the Android, but that allowed Dabura the opportunity to punch Gohan down and then kick him away.

Dabura went to attack Gohan again, but Seventeen and Eighteen both appeared before Dabura and blasted him back with a double ki attack.

"Let's show him our combo," Seventeen said.

"Good idea," Eighteen replied.

The two got into a similar stance, then started flying in to attack, with Dabura quickly taking a stance to prepare some defensive attacks.

The two moved together pretty well, showing off a combination of attacks with them attacking at every possible area and Dabura doing his best to block the attacks. The two did team attack of Seventeen kicking Dabura in the face while Eighteen went for his legs, then both kicked under his back and knocked him into the air. They ended it by flying up and doing a blast to knock him back down, causing a big crater.

Gohan approached the crater in surprise, then smiled up at the Androids, "Wow! You two are strong together!"

The twin Androids landed near the young Saiyan.

"You're not too bad of a fighter yourself kid, looks like you really are pretty strong," Seventeen said.

"Well I train with my dad and Mr. Piccolo, and I've fought quite a few battles," Gohan said.

"Is that how you got that scar on your eye?" Seventeen asked.

"My scar?" Gohan asked, then checked his face. "Almost forgot about this. I'm almost surprised no one else noticed, though I guess they were too distracted by everything around them."

Eighteen analyzed his face, "It's not so bad at least."

"Kinda makes you look cool, despite your nerdy attitude," Seventeen said.

Gohan looked a bit annoyed, "Gee thanks."

"Come on now, focus on what's happening right now. Let's go find that little weird alien and end this nonsense," Eighteen said, though noticed Dabura moving in the crater.

"I'm not done with you, not yet!" Dabura said, standing up.

"Wow you don't know when to quit," Seventeen said.

Dabura then fired a strong ki blast right at Seventeen, knocking him back towards some more rocks.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen shouted, then glared at Dabura, "I'll make you regret that!"

She went to attack, but Dabura appeared behind her and attacked with his elbow into her back and then kicked her aside.

He then focused his attention on Gohan, the young Saiyan looking really annoyed. "You're strong for someone so small, but not enough to best me."

"Maybe not in this form, but I still have one thing you haven't seen yet," Gohan said, then got into a stance. He started yelling as his ki started to rise much to Dabura's confusion. Suddenly Gohan had powered into his Super Saiyan form.

Dabura looked a little impressed, "So, you can transform, your power seems to have increased incredibly. That still won't be enough to defeat me however."

"Don't count on that!" Gohan shouted, then delivered a strong punch to Dabura's stomach, causing him to bend over while holding his stomach in pain. Gohan then delivered a strong strike under his chin to knock him up, then reappeared in front of him to kick him back down, then fired a flurry of ki blasts at Dabura, causing a lot of destruction to the ground below.

Seventeen stood up, holding his back a little, then noticed Gohan in his Super Saiyan form. "Um, when did he change his hair color?"

Eighteen also noticed after standing up, "Wow, he looks good with blonde hair."

Gohan charged up one final attack, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

He fired the blue ki blast down at Dabura, causing a lot of damage to the king of demons. Feeling like he won, Gohan quickly rejoined the Androids, powering down into his base form.

"Are you two alright?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, that was a strong attack," Eighteen said.

"Thanks, I learned it from my dad," Gohan said, then noticed Seventeen looking very surprised. "What's wrong?"

"What was that just now?" Seventeen asked.

"You mean that move? It's called the Kamehameha," Gohan asked.

Seventeen shook his head, "No, I meant the blonde hair. How did you change your hair color?"

"Oh right, you don't know about that. Basically it's called a 'Super Saiyan', it's a transformation that increases my power 50 times stronger," Gohan said.

"It increases your power 50 times your normal strength?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, it's something only a Saiyan could do, or for me, a Half-Saiyan," Gohan said.

"Impressive, looks like Saiyans have more potential than we thought," Eighteen said.

"Yeah, none of this was in our data," Seventeen said.

"Yeah, your creator picked a bad time to stop analyzing my dad's power," Gohan said.

"Still, let's get going and-" Seventeen was interrupted when Dabura appeared from the ground and hurled his spit at them, though missing them completely.

"Seriously!?" Seventeen shouted, then flew over to punch Dabura in the face. "What was that all about!?"

Dabura tried again, this time the spit landed on a nearby plant, causing it to turn into stone.

"That's what he was trying to do!? That creep!" Eighteen shouted and flew over to punch Dabura again.

Gohan powered up into his Super Saiyan form again and this time all three of them started to attack, slowly overpowering the Demon King.

Dabura knocked all three of them aside and threw several ki blasts, but they each deflected them and did one strong attack combo each. First Seventeen did several punches to the gut and ended with a double handed attack to his face. Eighteen did a combination of punches and kicks, then ended with a knee attack to his face. Gohan also did some punches and kicks, and ended his attack with a powerful ki blast to blast him back.

Dabura tried one final punch, but Seventeen blocked it and delivered a strong punch to Dabura's face and knocked him even further back.

Gohan flew up and blasted Dabura down towards the ship's floor passage, then began to charge another Masenko. As he did that, Seventeen and Eighteen floated beside him, both with their arms out.

As Gohan fired his Masenko beam, the Androids fired a bunch of ki blasts down at Dabura. Daubra yelled in pain as the attacks hit him hard. The power began to increase, causing him to fall through the floor of the Demon Realm, sending him back down towards another part of the ship.

"Quick, follow him!" Gohan said, flying over with the two Androids.

Daubura landed hard on the floor as Gohan and the Androids flew down after him. He glanced up and saw the trio floating nearby.

"You dare make a mockery of me!?" Dabura shouted.

"You did this to yourself, now where's your boss?" Gohan asked.

Suddenly the jar with the Majin Emblem flew right toward Gohan, but Eighteen quickly whacked it away before it could reach him. Nearby she saw Babidi angrily stomping his feet.

"No! I was suppose to drain that boy of his power!" Babidi shouted.

"There he is," Eighteen said, aiming her palm at Babidi while charging a ki blast. "Allow me to take care of this pest."

Dabura tried to stand up, but Seventeen slammed his foot on his chest, "You're not going anywhere."

Eighteen looked ready to fire the blast, but before anything else could happen, a strong ki blasted was fired from above, destroying a good part of the upper ship.

"What in the world!?" Gohan shouted, falling back, unintentionally powering out of his Super Saiyan form.

This distraction allowed Dabura to get up quickly and rush towards Babidi, hoping to protect his master. Suddenly a familiar fighter started to descend down, getting everyone's attention, especially Gohan's.

"Is that...Vegeta?"

Sure enough Vegeta, The Prince of Saiyans, landed before Babidi and Dabura. "What have we here? More that will fall to my power?"

Babidi looked amazed, though Dabura looked a bit annoyed at Vegeta's arrogance.

"Hey! Where did you come from!?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan walked over to the Saiyan Prince, "Vegeta! We had this!"

"Go home little boy, let a true Saiyan Warrior handle this," Vegeta said.

Gohan groaned, he's now stuck with this arrogant Vegeta, he really prefers the Vegeta from the future, the less arrogant one.

Vegeta had a confident smirk, glaring at Babidi and Dabura while powering up, "Let's see how well you handle my power, especially my newfound power."


	6. Stubborn Saiyan

At Capsule Corp, Bulma is still trying to properly figure out Android 16, hoping to get him activated. It's not as difficult as she thought it would be, but she still needs to be sure she gets everything done right.

As she was working, she heard baby Trunks cry a bit, signaling to her that he wants his mother's attention. "I really wish Vegeta were around more, I don't wanna be the only one raising our son."

She walked over and picked up her son, rocking him and hoping for him to go back to sleep. "My little Trunks, I hope I really can help you turn out the way your future self did, such a polite young boy, kinda like Gohan." Bulma looked to the side, thinking about the young Half-Saiyan. "I hope he's alright though, hopefully whatever he wanted to prevent has been done already."

Back at the Spaceship, Vegeta is arrogantly standing before Dabura while Babidi, Gohan and The Androids just watched in curiosity.

"You have quite some nerve talking to us in such a manner," Dabura said. "Who are you to disrespect us?"

"Me? I am the Prince of Saiyans, and the Strongest Fighter in The Universe. I am Vegeta," with that, Vegeta powered up his energy to show off his strength.

Dabura scoffed at Vegeta's attitude, "A Prince? I am a King, and no matter how strong you may be, I am even more powerful!"

"Somehow I doubt that, my power is even far superior than anything in the known Universe. Now prepare yourselves as I show you my true power!" Vegeta shouted. With that he let out a mighty scream, his energy increasing intently as he powered into his Super Saiyan form.

The Androids looked almost impressed, they would have been more surprised if they hadn't already seen Gohan transform. Babidi looked a little concerned after seeing the increase in power. Normally he'd be ok with this, but since Dabura had taken some damage from Gohan and The Androids, he wasn't sure if even Dabura can handle Vegeta, especially if the others join in.

"Your power means nothing to me, I will still take you down!" Dabura said, getting ready to fight some more.

Babidi started to panic a bit, they were really close to where Majin Buu was sealed. "Dabura, wait! If you fight him here, you'll possibly wake up Buu!" Babidi warned. "If he awakens too soon, he'll be weak!"

Vegeta looked curious, "Buu? Who is this Buu?"

"Someone really powerful!" Gohan warned, getting Vegeta's attention. "He destroyed many planets thousands of years ago! If he gets out he'll endanger us all!"

"Is he really that strong?" Vegeta asked, then smirked a little. "This I'll have to see for myself."

Gohan suddenly felt foolish, he forgot that Vegeta has always been too confident in his own strength that he would challenge anything that claimed to be stronger as shown when they were on Namek. He even heard in the future how Vegeta's arrogance allowed Cell to reach his perfect form, now this Vegeta wants to release Majin Buu.

"Vegeta! Haven't you learned anything from the fight against Frieza!?" Gohan shouted. "You challenged him to revealing his true form back on Namek, and in doing so he easily overpowered you!"

"But now I have attained the power of a Super Saiyan, there is no challenge I can't overcome," Vegeta said.

"Majin Buu is stronger than a Super Saiyan! Dammit Vegeta, don't let your arrogance affect your common sense! Majin Buu will endanger this planet if you allow him to be free!" Gohan shouted.

"I could care less about this pitiful planet, all I care about is seeing just how strong this Majin Buu is," Vegeta said.

Gohan let out an angry groan, "What about Bulma!? And your son Trunks!?"

"What about them?" Vegeta asked. "They're not worth my time honestly."

"Is this guy serious?" Seventeen asked. "Does he really think he's that much better than any of us?"

Eighteen gritted her teeth, "I can't believe he would say something like that."

Gohan angrily stepped forward, "Look Vegeta, I'm not gonna stand here and let you endanger this planet, I don't wanna fight you, but I will if you leave me no choice!"

Vegeta scoffed at that, "Do you honestly believe you can defeat a Super Saiyan like myself?"

With that, Gohan stood in position and powered up until he reached his own Super Saiyan form, much to the surprise of Vegeta. "With this power, I'm sure I can."

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, "How!? There's no way a Half-Breed like yourself can achieve Super Saiyan!"

"Of course they can, look at the boy from the future! He can go Super Saiyan as well! Haven't you figured out who he is yet!?" Gohan asked.

"That Super Saiyan? From the future?" Vegeta asked himself. He then came to a realization, "Wait, of course, that's the only thing that makes sense. That boy is my son, the one that the woman said she had given birth too months back."

"Yeah, he came back in time to prevent this world from becoming like his, he came back in time to save you and everyone else! I won't let you put that to waste! I will NOT allow you to revive Majin Buu!" Gohan shouted.

Vegeta angrily gritted his teeth, "You may have Saiyan genes, but you're a disgrace. A true Saiyan warrior welcomes a challenge, yet you avoid it like a coward."

"I've heard just about enough of this," Seventeen said, stepping forward. "Hey, Prince Saiyan, over here!"

Vegeta glared at Seventeen, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Android 17, one of the Androids your future son told all of you about," Seventeen said.

Eighteen stepped forward, "I'm Android 18, the other one your son mentioned."

Vegeta looked almost surprised, "Huh, so you're early. Good, now I can take all of you down at once."

"Vegeta, Super Saiyan or not, you can't defeat them, they're much stronger than you," Gohan said.

"Watch your tongue, my power knows no limits, I'll deal with them after I take care of these two-" Vegeta turned and saw that Babidi and Dabura had left. "What!? Where did they go!?"

Gohan gasped, "They disappeared!?" He turned to the Androids, "Did you see where they went!?"

Seventeen shook his head, "No, I was too distracted listening to this moron's ramblings about being the Strongest and all that crap."

"Same, I was thinking about how to teach this guy a lesson in respect," Eighteen said.

"You dare to challenge me!?" Vegeta shouted. "I'll show you my power! The power of a Saiyan Prince!"

Vegeta flew in to attack Eighteen with a strong punch, but she managed to block it and deliver her own punch to his stomach, then kicked him toward the wall.

"Vegeta, don't bother trying to defeat her, or her brother, like I said, you're not strong enough," Gohan warned.

Vegeta growled, "Don't you look down on me!" He fired a ki blast, but Eighteen deflected it and rushed in to knee his gut.

Seventeen then flew in and punched him aside, throwing a ki blast at him as he crashed against the wall.

"Really should listen to that kid, maybe you haven't noticed, but you're not doing so well against me," Seventeen taunted.

Vegeta stood up, angrily panting, "I will not tolerate such mockery!" He rushed in to attack, but Seventeen dodged them quite easily and then punched Vegeta's sides as Eighteen went over and hit him with a kick to his head.

Vegeta stopped himself from hitting the wall and pressed against it to fly in and punched Eighteen by surprise. He then quickly kicked Seventeen and sent a ki blast at him, causing an explosion that further damaged Babidi's ship.

Gohan looked in surprise at what happened, then glared at Vegeta. "That's it, I'm sorry Vegeta, but I can't allow your selfish attitude to endanger this world!"

Gohan flew in to punch Vegeta, though the Saiyan Prince blocked it and tried for a punch of his own, but Gohan was able to duck down and punch Vegeta up, sending him a few floors above in the ship. He flew up towards Vegeta and started punching his stomach several times, getting Vegeta higher and higher before charging an attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" With that, Gohan fired an attack that knocked Vegeta into the air, sending him outside the ship.

Gohan flew up and out of the ship, trying to sense out Vegeta's ki, "Where did he go?"

As he looked around, he suddenly felt Vegeta's power flying in, but couldn't block in time and took a strong punch to the gut, causing Gohan to grab his stomach in pain.

Vegeta then aimed his hand at Gohan as he charged an attack, "Take this-"

Suddenly Eighteen had arrived and kicked Vegeta in the side of his head, "Don't you hurt Gohan!"

Vegeta was stunned a bit, which allowed Seventeen the chance to fly in and punch him in the stomach, then knee him under his chin. "You're such a pain."

Both Androids then kicked Vegeta down towards the cliff they were on earlier and aimed their palms to fire a ki attack and blasted Vegeta to the side of the cliff, causing him to remain in a crater for a bit.

Vegeta stayed a few moments before trying to pull himself away from the crater. As he did though, Gohan had flown over and whacked him down really hard to the ground below, causing Vegeta to fall out of his Super Saiyan form.

Gohan took a breath and powered out himself as the Androids flew by his side.

"I really didn't enjoy having to do that," Gohan said.

"I did, that damn moron deserved it," Seventeen bluntly stated.

Gohan shook his head in annoyance and tried sensing out the ki of Babidi or Dabura. "Great, I can't find those other two. Now there's more for us to worry about."

"What do we do now then?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan pointed towards the City, "Let's go back to Capsule Corp. I wanna see if my friends found Cell and if Bulma finally got that other Android working."

Eighteen looked down on her clothes, "Think she'll have something else for me to wear?"

"Do you really need to think about that now?" Seventeen asked.

"My clothes got a bit dirty after the last few fights," Eighteen said.

Seventeen groaned, "Typical of you, maybe you should be a little more worried about this Cell and Majin Buu thing than if your clothes have a little bit of dust on them."

"Worried? I thought this was _fun_ for you," Eighteen said.

Gohan shook his head in annoyance, "Come on you two, don't argue. Eighteen you could ask Bulma if you'd like, maybe she can at least wash yours."

Eighteen shrugged, "Better than nothing."

"Is that settled? If it is then let's just get going," Seventeen said.

"Follow me," Gohan said, leading the two Androids as they flew towards Capsule Corporation.

Elsewhere it's shown that Babidi had managed to transport himself, Dabura and the still sealed Buu to a different location away from the Saiyans and Androids.

"That was a close one," Babidi said. "A few seconds longer, we could have had quite the disaster."

"I could have handled them," Dabura said with a hint of anger.

"Still, better to be cautious. I don't want Buu to awaken before he's ready, though getting power to revive him will still be a bit of a challenge," Babidi said.

"I shall go to them and extract their power myself!" Dabura said.

"Hold on, let me see what's happening over there first," Babidi said, summoning his crystal ball. He watched and looked closely at what had happened after le left, and saw the beaten Vegeta. "Oh my, looks like they've taken their frustrations out on each other."

"I'm not surprised, that so called Prince seems like the type to anger others. I am curious as to how that boy knows so much about Majin Buu though," Dabura said.

"Probably from that bothersome Supreme Kai, that means he's likely around, which will make things a bit more difficult," Babidi said.

From the Crystal Ball, they can see Vegeta struggling to get up.

"How dare they...!" Vegeta held his stomach in pain. "How dare they defy the Prince of Saiyans!"

Vegeta angrily powered up a bit, then collapsed down again, still feeling some pain.

"My, he sounds angry, though I won't deny he is pretty powerful," Babidi said.

"He is still but a lowly mortal being," Dabura said.

"Even so, he's ruthless and always ready for a battle, he'd be a perfect assistant," Babidi said with an evil grin.

Dabura looked surprised, "Lord Babidi, what are you saying?"

Babidi started to concentrate a bit, "Ah yes, I can feel much darkness within him, he wants to destroy that boy and his two friends. That can benifit me greatly."

As Vegeta stood angrily at the surface, he felt something strange in his head. "Huh? What's happening!?" Within moments he started to grab his head in pain, not knowing the cause of it. "What's going on!?" Vegeta struggled as he held his head, looking around to see the cause of this. "Who's doing this!?"

"Vegeta, you're mine now!" Babidi shouted in his mind.

"Who...who are you!?" Vegeta asked. "Wait...that voice! You're that little creature aren't-AGH!" Vegeta held his head more in pain. "What are you doing!?"

"Making you my new minion," Babidi said. "Your first order will be to get me energy, so I may revive Majin Buu!"

Vegeta groaned in anger, "Never, I will never serve anyone else again!"

"You will! And you will get me that power! After all, don't you want to get revenge on that boy?" Babidi asked.

Vegeta groaned, "I will, not with you though!"

"One favor is all I need, then you can be on your way, in exchange, I'll increase your power so that no one can stand against you! Not even your strongest enemy!" Babidi said.

Vegeta remembered someone, "Strongest enemy...Kakarot!"

"Whoever this Kakarot is, soon he will be no match for you! Now go after that boy!" Babidi shouted, increasing his magic to get a full grasp over Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince let out one last mighty scream as he slowly became one of Babidi's minions.

Meanwhile Gohan and the Androids had arrived at Capsule Corp, the two marveling at the sight.

"Big building, your friend lives here?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, her dad runs the company," Gohan said.

"You've got some incredible friends Gohan," Eighteen pointed out.

"She's mostly my dad's friend, though all of my friends are my dad's, but they're nice so it's no big deal," Gohan said, then knocking at the door. Moments later Bulma's mother had appeared.

"Oh Gohan, you're back it seems," Mrs. Briefs said, paying no mind to the fact that their clothes were battle damaged.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs, we're here to see Bulma," Gohan said.

Mrs. Briefs noticed the two androids beside Gohan. "Oh, who are your friends?"

Gohan looked to them, "Um, that's Seventeen and Eighteen."

The two androids awkwardly waved at her, forcing a smile on top of that.

"It's nice to meet you two, come in, all your other friends are inside," Mrs. Briefs said.

Gohan nodded and gestured the two androids to follow. Once inside they made their way towards the Balcony area where the Z-Fighters usually gathered.

As they approached, noticed Bulma up ahead, wiping some sweat off of her head.

"Oh, hi Bulma," Gohan said, getting her attention.

"Hey kid, you've been out for a while," Bulma said, then noticed the two Androids beside him. "New friends?"

"Yeah these are the Androids we had to stop. Seventeen and Eighteen," Gohan said.

"Oh, didn't know one of them was a girl, she could use some new clothes though," Bulma said.

"No! No more talking about clothes!" Seventeen complained.

"Be quiet!" Eighteen partially shouted, then turned to Bulma. "I could use something new, and not battle damaged."

"I'm find something for you," Bulma said. "But maybe you could still wash those, they do look kinda cute."

"I think she looks really nice too," Gohan said.

"Kid, don't talk about clothes, that's too girlish," Seventeen said.

"Hey don't teach him stuff like that, besides you're no different with the shirts you like," Eighteen said.

"I just have one favorite shirt, and I'm already wearing it, you have like hundreds of them," Seventeen said.

Eighteen groaned, "Whatever you say Seventeen. I really don't have the time to deal with your childish attitude. Honestly I can get a more mature conversation from Gohan it seems." She then pulled Gohan for a side hug, "Remember Gohan, don't grow up to be immature like Seventeen."

Gohan blushed a little, "Um, he's not that bad, but don't worry, my mom teaches me manners and stuff."

Seventeen pulled Gohan towards him, "Hey, this kid finally did some cool stuff, don't make him a well-mannered nerd." Seventeen rubbed Gohan's head. "Kid I can help you be so awesome, stick by me."

"Don't even think about it," Eighteen said, pulling Gohan towards her. "He's a really nice young boy, don't waste that."

"I'm not wasting anything!" Seventeen said, pulling Gohan towards him. "I'm just helping him be cool."

"Like you know anything about cool!" Eighteen said, pulling Gohan towards her.

"This is getting weird," Gohan said as the Androids kept pulling him to each other.

Bulma found this a little funny however, looks like Gohan has a very endearing charm similar to his father. "Cute, anyway I'll see if I can find some clothes. Also you two probably shouldn't pull him back and forth, it looks a little annoying for him."

The two Androids stopped, but turned away from each other.

Gohan felt relief, then had one question for Bulma, "Anyway what about the other Android?"

"I'm still working on him, but I did manage to reprogram him, so he should be fully active soon, and he could be our new ally," Bulma said.

"That's good, one less thing to worry about," Gohan said.

"Also there's someone here who you should probably see Gohan," Bulma said.

"Huh? Who's here?" Gohan asked as the Androids stopped, Bulma having their attention as well.

"Some guy who calls himself a 'Supreme Kai' or something like that. He arrived with someone named Kibito a few minutes ago on the Balcony outside, saying something about a danger to this Universe," Bulma explained.

"Supreme Kai!?" Gohan shouted. He turned to the Androids, "Come on quickly!"

He and the Androids, along with Bulma, rushed to the Balcony where Krillin and Piccolo were speaking with the Kai in question.

"Supreme Kai!?" Gohan asked, getting the Kai's attention.

"More fighters?" Supreme Kai asked.

Krillin was the first to speak up, "That's Gohan, the son of our friend Goku. The two with him are the Androids, Seventeen and Eighteen."

Gohan approached the Supreme Kai, "Pleased to meet you sir."

"So you're Gohan, your friends mentioned you before. They said you went to explore where a ship had landed," Supreme Kai said.

"Yes," Gohan said. "Me and the two that are with me."

"Yeah, we saw this weird alien thing trying to bring back some creature," Seventeen said.

"Majin Buu..." Supreme Kai said.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, him."

"Majin Buu? Who's that?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan took a breath, "Something that none of us are prepared for."


	7. Explaining to a Kai

Near the atmosphere of the planet, Vegeta is seen using various and strong ki blasts. He was testing his new power increase he got thanks to Babidi. The only other thing that changed was the fact that the Majin Emblem was on his head.

"What excellent power, strength befitting of a Saiyan Prince," Vegeta said, blasting more energy into the air.

"That's fine and dandy Vegeta, but I asked you to go after that boy and take his power!" Babidi shouted.

"Calm yourself, I'll get you your power, but I still wish to battle against Majin Buu afterwards. And once Kakarot recovers, I'll be using this power against him as well," Vegeta said.

"You can battle Buu if you'd like, but if you don't get me that power, he won't be awake for that, now get going!" Babidi ordered.

Vegeta groaned, "What a pain." With that he flew off to find Gohan.

Dabura crossed his arms in concern, "Will this even work Lord Babidi?"

"Of course, he's battle hungry, that will be perfect for getting power for Majin Buu," Babidi said. "That young boy shows a lot of strength and potential, he'll be perfect for that." Babidi checked his Crystal Ball, "Soon it will be time for Majin Buu to revive."

Back at Capsule Corp, The Supreme Kai just finished explaining the Majin Buu situation.

"So this Majin Buu creature is strong enough to wipe out planets like nothing?" Krillin said.

"Not just planets, but whole galaxies," Bulma said.

Piccolo groaned, "He's worse than Frieza then."

"And worse than what Cell would eventually be," Gohan said.

Krillin turned to Gohan, "So was this suppose to happen!?"

"Not for another seven years! I don't even know how Buu got to this planet so early! I knew the timeline would change but not this much!" Gohan shouted, almost in a panic. "I don't think even _I_ could handle Majin Buu right now!"

"What did you mean anyway?" Supreme Kai asked. "You said he wouldn't come for another seven years, you also seem to have already had prior knowledge about him."

"I went thirteen years into the future, so I already knew that Majin Buu had attacked," Gohan said.

"You time traveled!?" Supreme Kai asked. "How!?"

"A time machine someone made," Gohan explained.

"Time machine! Someone has been tampering with time!?" Kibito asked.

"Yeah, someone from seventeen years into the future made a time machine," Gohan said.

"What an outrage! Time travel is strictly prohibited!" Kibito shouted.

"Yes, especially going back in time," Supreme Kai said.

"Wait what!?" Gohan shouted, then remembered what Beerus had once said. "Oh...right, I forgot about the whole 'Bad to Time Travel' thing."

"Nice going kid," Seventeen joked.

Gohan glared, "Be quiet!" He turned back to Supreme Kai, "Look someone did time travel, but it was to save my father and warn us about certain dangers, that's all."

"Regardless, it is forbidden for even Gods to travel through time," Kibito said. "You have made a serious mistake!"

"Um, isn't traveling to the past bad though?" Gohan asked. "I went to the future and back, not against the rules I'm almost sure."

Supreme Kai nodded, "That is true, and since the one who made that mistake isn't here, we can't fault anyone. Besides it's not the point, we need to figure out how to stop Majin Buu."

"This guy sounds really strong, I think should just wait for Goku to wake up," Krillin suggested.

Gohan shook his head, "That won't be enough, not even my dad is strong enough to handle Majin Buu, I don't even think he's strong enough to handle Cell."

"What about you? Didn't you do any training in the future?" Krillin asked.

"I can probably handle Cell, at least in his first form. But Buu might be beyond what I can do at this point, I'm not strong enough to beat him by myself," Gohan said.

"Then we're at a loss, I don't know if there's anyone in the Universe that could defeat Majin Buu," Supreme Kai said.

"What about the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus?" Gohan asked.

Supreme Kai's eyes widened in shock, "You know of Lord Beerus!?"

"Yeah, I met him in the future, I know he's really strong, why isn't he doing anything to stop Majin Buu?" Gohan asked.

Supreme Kai scratched his head in shame, "He's probably asleep right now, he doesn't like being woken up."

"Isn't it his job to deal with creatures like Buu though?" Gohan asked.

"Look, I'm not really good when talking to Lord Beerus, even his attendant Whis can barely reason with him," Supreme Kai said.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "That guy...Anyway I'll do my best to make sure Buu doesn't wake up."

"We'll all do our best," Krillin said. "We'll do anything we can to help."

"I'm glad to hear that," Gohan said, then noticed Yamcha and Tien flying over. "Hey guys! Over here!"

The two landed on the balcony and noticed Supreme Kai and his assistant.

"Who's the short guy and the funny looking old dude?" Yamcha asked.

"Hwo dare you!" Kibito shouted. "Show some respect to the Supreme Kai!"

"Supreme Kai?" Yamcha asked. "Wait, is he anything like King Kai?"

"Yamcha, The Supreme Kai watches over the entire Universe," Gohan explained.

Yamcha's eyes widened and turned to Supreme Kai, "Sorry dude, I didn't know."

"That's fine," Supreme Kai said. "I know I don't look like an actual ruler, anyway it's nice to meet you. I take it you're a friend of Gohan."

"Well I'm a friend of his dad, but Gohan's like a nephew to me so there's that," Yamcha said.

Gohan got their attention, "Did either of you see anything out there?"

Tien shook his head, "No, but we did feel something odd. When we were out looking for wherever Cell might be, we suddenly felt so many energies in one place. It felt like your dad was there, then it felt like Vegeta, Piccolo, even myself."

"Sounds like Cell, he's a combination of all of us and some of our enemies," Gohan said.

"We tried finding where it was, but it suddenly disappeared," Tien said.

"Yeah, we tried following it but it just disappeared again, so weird," Yamcha said.

"This is such a pain," Gohan said, then turned to the Androids. "You two really need to stay with me or any of us."

"Don't treat us like we're weak kid," Seventeen said.

"It's not about you being weak! I just don't want you in danger!" Gohan said. "I'll just feel better if me or any of us were watching over you."

"I'll watch over that girl if you'd like," Yamcha said, looking a little eager to do so, though Eighteen seemed very uninterested.

"Maybe you're better with Seventeen, you two seem kinda similar, I think Krillin could help protect Eighteen if needed," Gohan said.

Krillin looked confused, "Why me?"

"No reason," Gohan said, gaining everyone's curiousity.

Eighteen groaned, "I'm fine with just Gohan, otherwise I'll handle things myself."

"We'll help keep watch over them too though Gohan, so don't worry," Piccolo said.

"That's good to hear," Gohan said. He then remembered something else, "By the way, Vegeta showed up as well."

"Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. "Did he cause any trouble?"

"Unfortunately he did," Gohan said. "He pretty much caused Babidi to escape, along with that Dabura guy."

"Did you say Dabura!?" Supreme Kai asked in shock.

Seventeen nodded, "I'm guessing you know him."

Supreme Kai sighed in worry, "So it is true, Dabura is working with Babidi!"

"I can see why you're worried, he was pretty tough," Gohan said.

"Nothing me, my sister and Gohan couldn't handle though," Seventeen said.

"This is still trouble, Dabura is very powerful," Supreme Kai said. "This shows that Babidi can control just about anyone he wants, that's gonna be trouble."

"Wait, this guy can just control others?" Eighteen asked.

"Only if they're impure, anyone here who isn't pure is likely to be controlled by Babidi," Supreme Kai said.

Yamcha looked a little worried, "That's bad, that means just about anyone here can be controlled!"

"Huh?" Gohan asked. "How? I don't think anyone here's impure."

"Maybe not you Gohan, but I do seem to remember a certain Namekian that wanted to fulfil his father's wishes of world domination," Yamcha said, glaring slightly at Piccolo. "Or a couple of Androids who are designed to destroy the world," Yamcha then glared slightly at Seventeen and Eighteen. "Even Bulma has had her moments."

Bulma gritted her teeth with an angry blush, "Yamcha, when we met you, I seem to remember that you attacked Goku and tried to take our Dragon Balls. Not to mention the fact that when we were dating, you kept flirting with other girls, so you're definitely not a perfect boyfriend!"

"I said I was sorry, but then you went and had that moment with Vegeta, so I'm not the only one," Yamcha said.

"Wonder how that night was for them though," Seventeen said.

Eighteen glared angrily at Seventeen, "Don't say stuff like that! How immature can you get!?"

Gohan blushed a bit, "That's so awkward to hear."

Supreme Kai rubbed his face in frustration, how did the conversation lead to this? "Focus! We need to stop Babidi and Dabura! They're likely off to find energy, is there anyone else on this planet that has a lot of power?"

"There's my dad...but he's weak right now since he's sick, I don't think they'll go after him," Gohan said.

"What about Vegeta, they might go for him!" Krillin said.

"That's right! Vegeta might be in trouble," Gohan said.

"He deserves it, he caused this problem in the first place," Seventeen said.

"Keep in mind, if they take his power for Buu, that's gonna be much more trouble for us," Gohan said.

"What if he get controlled?" Eighteen asked. "That could be trouble as well."

"If he gets controlled and comes after us again, we'll just defeat him like we did before," Seventeen said.

Supreme Kai shook his head, "It may not be that easy."

"Don't worry about Vegeta," Piccolo said. "I just sensed his energy a few minutes ago, he flew off in the opposite direction of where you were, though for some reason it feels like his power increased."

"How?" Seventeen asked. "Me, Gohan and Eighteen overpowered him a while ago when he attacked us."

"Maybe he had a Sensu Bean on him," Krillin said. "And with his Saiyan DNA, he likely got a boost in power due to his defeat."

"Saiyans can do that!?" Seventeen asked. "That's not fair!"

"It doesn't matter, we need to go find Vegeta before any of them do," Piccolo said.

"I'll go get him," Gohan said.

"Hold it kid," Bulma said. "You just came back from a fight, you need to rest."

"I don't have time to Bulma, I have a world, or rather a Universe to protect," Gohan said.

"Gohan we can handle finding Vegeta, unlike Cell we know where he would be," Piccolo said. "You need to rest for now."

"What if Dabura attacks again?" Gohan asked.

"He's probably weak from when we fought him," Eighteen said. "I don't think he'll come after us, but you got hurt as well."

"Besides, if Dabura shows up again this soon, sis and I can take him," Seventeen said. "We don't get tired or run out of energy after all."

"That doesn't mean you're stronger though," Piccolo reminded. "Even if he's weaker, don't take a chance, Gohan is the strongest one out of all of us at the moment, if anything we would prefer if you two kept an eye on him and make sure he stays safe."

"That's no problem with me," Eighteen said, then turned to Seventeen. "What about you?"

"Like I have a choice," Seventeen said.

Piccolo gestured the others to join him, "Alright, let's try this again, this time we're going after Vegeta."

"Man, all that training and now we're just looking to find others rather than actually fighting," Yamcha complained.

"Deal with it, our priority is the planet's safety," Piccolo said, and then flew off with Krillin, Tien and Yamcha.

Bulma checked her watch, "I need to feed baby Trunks, and I still have work to do on the Android, I'll be back shortly." With that Bulma left the Balconey, leaving Gohan with The Androids and the Supreme Kai.

"I guess me and Kibito should try to find a way to-" Gohan interrupted the Supreme Kai quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a favor, it has to do with the Time Rings," Gohan said.

"Huh?" Supreme Kai asked. "What about them?"

"I need you to go to a future that's about 17 years from this point and look for a boy named Trunks. Let him know what's going on in this timeline, he might wanna come look, and we really could use his help," Gohan explained.

"Hey isn't your dad like a God in another timeline?" Seventeen asked. "Maybe ask him for help too."

"I'd rather not," Gohan said. "I don't want them thinking I can't handle it, plus I'm worried what it might do for this timeline. For all I know, it might lead to another enemy coming sooner than I would like. Besides Trunks is meant to return anyway, he just needs to come three weeks sooner."

Supreme Kai nodded, "Right, I'll do what I can."

Soon the Supreme Kai left with Kibito, with Gohan and The Androids remaining behind.

Seventeen shook his head, "I swear those other guys are so strange."

"Huh? They're not so bad, especially Mr. Piccolo. He's the one who trained me the first time I learned to fight," Gohan said.

"He trained you the first time? I figured it would have been your dad," Eighteen said.

"My dad trained me later on," Gohan said, then turned to Seventeen. "Do you think that you and I could train a bit," Gohan said.

Seventeen looked surprised, then had a smirk. "Me and you huh? That could be fun."

Eighteen glared slightly at the young Half-Saiyan, "Didn't we tell you that you need to rest?"

Gohan looked down to avoid the glare, "I know but I don't feel right doing nothing."

"You did a lot today, right now it's time for you to rest up," Eighteen said.

"But Eighteen," Gohan tried saying, though couldn't face her glare. "Fine, I'll go call my mom and let her know that I'll be home."

"Probably not a good idea to go to your home kid," Seventeen said. "You might run into one of those guys along the way, or they may spot you and follow you home, which would place your parents in danger."

"Oh right, I didn't think about that," Gohan said.

"Just wait here for a while," Eighteen said, rubbing Gohan's head. "You'll be able to go home later."

Gohan nodded, "Alright then."

"We can train later then kid, I do wanna see how strong we are compared to each other. Though I like to think I can take you, I mean you are a kid, there's no way you'd be stronger" Seventeen boasted.

"You'd be surprised, my dad's been pretty strong since he was a kid, and I'm much stronger than he was when he was my age," Gohan said.

"Still, I don't think you could match my power," Seventeen said.

"That so huh?" Gohan turned to Eighteen, "Are you sure we can't train for like five minutes?"

Eighteen groaned a little, "You really need rest, it's hard to tell your strength if you're too tired."

Gohan sighed, "Ok Eighteen."

"Get to bed for now, maybe ask that Bulma woman or her parents if there's a place to sleep, my brother and I will check and let you know if anything happens," Eighteen said.

"Are you fine with that, I don't want you to get tired as well," Gohan said.

"How can we get tired? We're androids remember?" Seventeen reminded. "We don't need to eat or sleep."

"Oh, right," Gohan said with a slight blush. "Kinda forgot about that. Anyway I'll go to bed then, though if I sleep too long, maybe let my mom know I'm here?"

"Bulma can call your mom, she'll let her know you're resting and that you're safe," Eighteen said.

"You're such a mom Eighteen," Seventeen said. "I've never known you to like kids."

"Be quiet," Eighteen said. "Unlike most kids, this one at least has manners. Hard to believe he's actually younger than you are."

Seventeen glared a bit, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means," Eighteen said, taking Gohan to go find Bulma.

Seventeen groaned loudly, "What a pain. Anyway I gotta go find something fun to do." He got up and started to look around, "I wonder if they have any cars?"

A bit later after talking with Bulma asking her to call Chi Chi, Eighteen took Gohan to the room he would be sleeping in. "Alright, off to bed."

"Yes ma'am," Gohan said, climbing into bed as Eighteen helped tuck him in. "Thanks."

"No problem," Eighteen said, rubbing his head. "And don't worry about Vegeta, Buu or Cell, we'll get to them soon. But if you don't rest you'll be too exhausted to do anything."

"Right, I'm still worried," Gohan said.

Eighteen sat beside Gohan, "Hey is there anything else to worry about? When Seventeen mentioned getting your father with the God powers, you said you don't want anymore enemies coming. Is there another enemy to worry about after Buu or were you just guessing?"

"There's more, one enemy I'm worried about is a Kai called Zamasu," Gohan said. "He switched bodies with my dad in another timeline and used that power to cause trouble."

"Switching bodies?" Eighteen asked. "Sounds like a pain."

"Yeah, I don't want to risk that problem showing up sooner than it's supposed to, I'm worried enough about Majin Buu, if Zamasu attacked early like that then there's no hope for any of us," Gohan said.

"Come on, don't think like that," Eighteen said. "You're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I hope so, anyway I shouldn't focus on that, I need to focus on what's happening now, I'll figure out a way to save everyone," Gohan said.

"I'm sure you will," Eighteen said. "Me and my brother will help however we can."

Gohan nodded and laid back, "Thanks."

Eighteen stood up and made her way to the door, "Have a good rest."

"I'll try...oh by the way, Eighteen?" Gohan said.

"Huh? What is it?" Eighteen asked.

"We're friends now, right? Like really friends?" Gohan asked.

Eighteen looked at Gohan a bit surprised. "You wanna know if we're really friends now?"

"Yeah, I mean even though I only met you today, well this you, I already like you a lot. You're a nice girl, very pretty too. I really like being around you and I hope we can do more things together, I mean after we save the world," Gohan said.

Eighteen looked on in surprise, the question felt really random, but at the same time, really endearing. "I see."

Gohan started to feel a little unsure, "Is this too weird? I never really learned about making friends, most of my friends are mostly my dad's friends. You and your brother the only ones closer to my age, even if you're both a bit older than me."

Eighteen shook her head, "No it's not weird, I'm just a little surprised." She then gave him a smile, "Don't worry, I like you as well. You're a nice boy, and I'd be happy to call you my friend."

Gohan looked relieved, "Good, thanks Eighteen."

Eighteen nodded and made her way out the room, letting Gohan get his rest. She's glad to have met such a nice boy, knowing if he wasn't around, she would have been considered an enemy to the Z-Fighters and absorbed by another Android along with her brother.

Meanwhile Seventeen had found himself a nice car and started driving it around the block where Capsule Corp was, ignoring Bulma's angry shouting.

"Be careful with that! That's not a toy!"

Seventeen was enjoying himself too much, "Man this thing's fast, I wonder if those other cars are just as fast, maybe even faster!"

Bulma groaned loudly, "Stubborn android! If he messes that car up he's the one fixing it!"

The night passed by, Seventeen had returned the car with surprisingly no damage to it, something Bulma is surprised and relieved about, and went to relax himself. Eighteen also took a moment to rest up, though still watching over to make sure nothing happened from either Babidi, Dabura or Cell.

Morning came, Bulma had made a nice breakfast for Gohan, which he enjoyed very much. Even to the point where the boy had put his manners aside and really started taking in the food.

Bulma was used to seeing this, though she would prefer if Gohan had better manners, even if she knows his Saiyan side wins when it comes to food.

Seventeen watched on, somewhat impressed at how much food Gohan can take in, even encouraging him at points.

"Wow kid, you really know how to enjoy a meal. Guess you gotta eat up and maintain that Super Saiyan strength of yours."

Eighteen however, didn't seem too pleased to see this. She knows Gohan has better manners than this. "Gohan, is it really necessary to eat like that? I would think you'd know better."

Gohan stopped a moment as he looked to Eighteen. "Sorry, but this happens when I'm hungry."

"It's his Saiyan side," Bulma said. "They tend to really go overboard with the eating."

Gohan finished up and let out a happy sigh, "That was great. Thank you for the food Bulma, you're really great at cooking."

Bulma had a look of relief, "At his manners return after he's fed."

"Still, that was kinda cool, going through that food so fast," Seventeen said.

"You should see my dad, he can eat ten times as much, in half the time I did," Gohan said.

Eighteen groaned, "That doesn't sound ideal to watch."

"Lighten up Eighteen," Seventeen said. "Anyway what's the plan for today? Who do we take down? Dabura or this Cell creature?"

"I'd like to find Vegeta, I'm a little worried he didn't come back to Capsule Corp," Gohan said.

Seventeen scoffed at that. "What's the point? All he does is cause trouble, it seems like a waste of-"

Suddenly a ki attack had blasted a hole in the building, right above the kitchen they were in.

"What in the world!?" Gohan shouted.

Moments later Vegeta landed through the hole and on the table, destroying it immediately. Gohan looked at Vegeta in surprise, and became worried when he noticed the Majin Emblem on his forehead.

"You again!?" Seventeen shouted.

Vegeta turned around and did a ki blast to knock Seventeen back, then another one to knock Eighteen back.

"Hey! Don't hurt them!" Gohan shouted and threw a punch, though Vegeta grabbed his fist and tossed Gohan to where the Androids were and did one more ki blast to knock all three of them through the walls of the building until they landed outside.

Gohan slowly got up, "This isn't good."

Eighteen also got up, "What's with him anyway? Is he that upset about us beating him?"

"Doesn't matter," Seventeen said, getting back up, "We took him down once, we'll do it again."

"I don't know, somehow I think he's stronger," Gohan said.

Suddenly Vegeta had arrived, facing the three with a sinister smile on his face. "Let's see you handle my new power."

Gohan and The Androids faced off, ready for another fight.


	8. Battle at Capsule Corp

Outside the walls of Capsule Corp, Gohan and The Androids were about to battle against the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, but Gohan could tell Vegeta was much stronger. Though he did wonder how Vegeta's power could have increased this much, his boost from losing shouldn't have increased his power so greatly.

"Are you going to attack? Or should I go first?" Vegeta taunted.

Seventeen growled, "Have you forgotten what happened last time?"

"Last time it took the three of you to just get lucky, this time it's gonna be much different, that I promise you," Vegeta boasted.

"This guy's really pissing me off," Seventeen said, gritting his teeth.

"Be careful though, remember Saiyans become stronger after losing, his power might have increased a lot, look at his forehead," Gohan said.

Seventeen looked and noticed the Majin Emblem, "Huh, reminds me of that Dabura guy." Seventeen grinned a little. "So you decided to join Babidi?"

"I'm merely using his power, I have my own goals, the first one is doing what I've been training to do for the last three years," Vegeta got into a stance. "Defeating you and that foolish woman you call a sister."

Seventeen got into a stance, "You're way too arrogant, time to show you again that who's the stronger one."

Seventeen rushed in to attack Vegeta but the Saiyan Prince quickly dodged out the way and whacked Seventeen aside very easily.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen shouted as her brother went flying towards the side of Capsule Corp.

Seventeen was able to stop himself and turned to face Vegeta, "Lucky hit, that won't happen again."

Seventeen rushed over and tried attacking him but Vegeta dodged his strikes and kneed Seventeen in the stomach and punched him into the air, then reappearing to whack him down.

Gohan looked worried, "Vegeta's gotten much stronger somehow. Must be Babidi's magic."

Vegeta turned his attention to Gohan and Eighteen, "Aren't one of you gonna come save this foolish robot?"

Seventeen flew back up towards Vegeta, "I don't need anyone saving me!" He tried attacking, this time the two getting into a clash of strikes and blocks, but Vegeta managed to appear behind Seventeen and kick him across the sky, then appeared in front of him and punched him back down towards the backyard of Capsule Corp.

"That's it," Eighteen said and flew over to attack Vegeta, though he managed to dodge her attacks and then punch her hard in the stomach and hit her down with his elbow, sending her to the ground below.

Vegeta aimed to blast her with a ki attack, but Gohan flew in and managed to kick Vegeta's hand away at the last moment and then hit him hard under his chin and kicked him back a little.

"Vegeta! Snap out of it! You're being controlled by Babidi!" Gohan shouted.

"I wouldn't say controlled, I'm getting exactly what I want," Vegeta said. "After I defeat you, I'll be able to go after that foolish father of yours. Where is he anyway? I'm curious."

"He's sick, like Trunks warned us would happen," Gohan said. "He's in no condition to fight you."

"Sick huh? Don't worry I'll wait for him to feel better, no point in defeating him when he's not even at full strength, there's no honor in that," Vegeta said. "However you're currently standing in my way of being the strongest, once I get you out the way that's one less obstacle."

"I won't go down that easy," Gohan said, powering into his Super Saiyan form.

"I know you won't, you're tenacious after all, one thing I like about you. Too bad it's come to this," Vegeta said.

Gohan felt a bit nervous, but didn't let it show. "Vegeta, I really don't wanna fight you. But like I said, I won't let you endanger this planet, I will stop you if you leave me no choice."

"Try it, I'm curious to see how you'll be able to do so," Vegeta again taunted.

He then charged up and flew at Gohan, the two punching and kicking at one another, trying to gain an advantage.

During this, Seventeen tried to attack Vegeta, the Saiyan dodging and kicking Seventeen under his chin, then punched him toward the ground.

Gohan was distracted out of worry for Seventeen, which allowed Vegeta to deliver a strong punch to his stomach, then he got hit with a Ki Blast.

"Give me some challenge at least," Vegeta said.

Eighteen flew over to attack but Vegeta seemed to easily dodge her strikes and hit a strong punch to her cheek and whacked her down, flying after her and landing a knee on her back as she hit the ground. He then blasted Seventeen as the other Android tried to rush in, then flew in for a flurry of punches and knocked him aside.

Gohan powered up some more and flew in to attack, but Vegeta managed to grab his fist and delivered some strong punches of his own to Gohan and then kicked the young half-Saiyan aside.

Gohan managed to recover quickly and flew in and got a punch in on Vegeta, hitting him on the side of his face and then doing a Meteor Crash combo and ending with a kick under Vegeta's chin and then blasted him with a powerful Masenko to knock Vegeta even further back.

During this, the two Androids appeared next to Gohan.

"How did he get so strong? Didn't we basically overpower this guy before?" Seventeen asked.

"Remember what I said about Saiyan's power increasing after losing, plus it does seem like Babidi did increased his power, he's using Vegeta to gather energy to wake Buu," Gohan said.

"What now? How do we beat this guy?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan looked unsure, "I really don't know. Maybe we can get him to snap out of it, but it's gonna be really hard. Maybe if we convince him that Babidi is controlling him that might help, Vegeta's too prideful to let anyone control him, I saw that when he went against Frieza."

A moment later, Vegeta had returned to the area, looking a little annoyed. "I'll admit, that was a good attack, but don't expect that to happen again."

"Vegeta, are you sure this is what you want? It seems more like what Babidi wants," Gohan said.

"I told you already, Babidi doesn't control what I want, I do. We just happen to have similar goals, I am not one of his underlings," Vegeta said.

"What makes this so different than when you were working under Frieza?" Gohan asked.

"I don't need to explain myself, whether this helps Babidi or not matters very little to me. I had already planned to defeat Kakarot and those two Androids. Plus if this revives this Majin Buu I keep hearing about then it makes it even more worth it," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, if Buu's released, we'll all be destroyed, then you'll never get to face my dad!" Gohan said. "If you want to fight us or fight dad that's fine, but you don't need to fight Majin Buu, it's not worth it!" Gohan shouted.

"It's very worth it to me," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I'm no coward, I take on all challengers."

Seventeen groaned, "Look Gohan, I know you want to help this guy for whatever reason, but he's obviously not getting the point here. Let's get back to the fighting, that's the only thing he'll understand!"

"I have to admit, Seventeen might be right Gohan," Eighteen said. "We don't have a choice, we need to fight."

Gohan groaned, "But...I really don't think it's a good idea. I know he can be a great guy, I don't wanna fight him if I know I can help him."

"Gohan you're a kind boy, but you really need to put that aside right now," Eighteen said.

"Seriously, become that awesome fighter you were against that Dabura jerk," Seventeen said.

Gohan got into a stance, "Fine, but we'll need to make sure we fight together, we'll try some team attacks."

"Seventeen and I have some tricks, though you might have a harder time keeping up," Eighteen said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Gohan said. "But we'll have to try anyway, it might be our best chance."

"Better hurry if you hope to win!" Vegeta taunted.

Gohan and The Androids got ready, then the all rushed to attack Vegeta, throwing several punches and kicks at the Saiyan Prince, to which he would continuously dodge or block.

Vegeta then created a wave of ki to knock them back and hit quick punches to all three and then kicked Seventeen towards Eighteen and blasted them down with a ki attack. Gohan tried to attack but Vegeta moved and quickly reappeared behind Gohan and whacked him towards the Androids.

Eighteen managed to regain her composure mid-air and was able to catch Gohan before either fell to the ground.

"He's gotten a lot faster," Eighteen said.

"His power boost is too great, we gotta try harder," Gohan said.

Seventeen flew back over, "We gotta figure something out, I'm not gonna get beaten by this moron."

"Me and Seventeen will try to attack, Gohan you come up with a way to sneak up on him," Eighteen said.

Gohan nodded, "Right, we'll give that a try."

The two Androids then flew in to attack some more, doing a few well synced attacks together, though were dodged by Vegeta.

"Is that the best you two have to offer?" Vegeta asked and kneed Seventeen in the gut and hit Eighteen with his elbow and aimed a ki blast. "Take this!"

Before Vegeta could attack, Gohan rushed over to attack, but Vegeta quickly turned his hand and hit Gohan with the ki blast instead.

"Fools, do you think that would actually work against-" as Vegeta was talking, Gohan surprised him when he stopped in mid air and throw a blast at Vegeta's face.

While Vegeta was able to block the attack, Gohan was still able to fly in and punch Vegeta hard in the stomach and threw several more punches and then hit an uppercut.

Seventeen and Eighteen then did a double kick to his chest and blasted him further down with a combined ki attack.

Gohan flew in and punched him down some more and hit a powerful Masenko to blast Vegeta to the ground.

"Think that got him?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan shook his head, "No way that was enough."

On the ground, Vegeta let out a large yell as he powered up, the ground shaking, dust and rocks flying into the air. Suddenly he appeared before the three of them and hit three hard strikes, one to Gohan's face, one to Seventeen's stomach and one to Eighteen's sides. He then kicked all three of them to the ground and aimed his palm.

"Try this attack! It's one I've been working on during my training, and I've been eager to use it against you androids!" A bunch of energy charged into Vegeta's hand as he shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

A large ball of ki went straight down to the three fighters. Gohan flew over and tried holding the attack back.

"This is way too much energy! Is he trying to destroy the planet!?" Gohan asked.

The two Androids flew over to help Gohan, both of them trying to push the attack back, and hopefully towards Vegeta. Unfortunately the Saiyan Prince had another plan. He positioned his body to send out another attack that he was well trained in.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta then blasted down towards the Big Bang Attack energy, causing a huge blast that destroyed part of Capsule Corp and leaving a crater in the backyard.

Inside Bulma, who had gone towards her lab to grab her son, was seen on the floor cowering as she felt damage to the building. Suddenly baby Trunks began crying from all the loud noise and Bulma tried rocking him back to sleep.

"Don't worry Trunks, mommy's here, mommy will protect you..." Deep down Bulma was very scared, she didn't know what was going on or why it was happening. She could only hope that Gohan and The Androids could get Vegeta back to normal.

Outside, Vegeta is slowly flying towards the crater where Gohan and the Androids lay, each of them looking heavily bruised, clothes torn and cuts all over.

"This is the young boy who was able to go against Frieza? And his two Androids friends who were supposed to be so much stronger than us?" Vegeta taunted.

Gohan panted a bit, trying to get up, nearly on his feet when Vegeta kicked him under his chin and knocked him back down.

"G-Gohan..." Eighteen said, then felt Vegeta grab her by her hair, pulling her towards his face.

"How weak," Vegeta then punched her hard and kneed her in her jaw, knocking her down.

Seventeen also struggled to get up, "Stay...away...from...my sister!" He went to attack, but Vegeta side-stepped and kneed Seventeen hard in the back and knocked him back down.

Gohan tried getting up but Vegeta rushed over to kick his face. Vegeta then lifted Gohan by the back of his shirt. He observed closely at Gohan's face.

"Funny, I just noticed you have a scar. I'd ask how long it's been there, but quite honestly, when I'm done with you, that scar won't be your only problem," Vegeta then clenched his fist and hit Gohan again really hard, knocking some blood out of his mouth.

Vegeta then hit Gohan a few more times with very hard punches, really causing damage to his face, leaving several bruises, then hit a hard ki blast to Gohan's face, knocking him even further back.

Vegeta went to attack again, but Eighteen managed to fly in with a punch.

"Stop hurting him!" Eighteen shouted, then tried to attack again, but Vegeta grabbed her fist.

"Aw, how cute, you care for him don't you?" Vegeta then punched her hard in her stomach, then kneed her in her face. He threw several more strikes at her, hitting several parts of her body, then knocking her to the floor, leaving her coughing up some blood. "Pitiful, you're nothing to the Prince of all Saiyans." Before he could attack again, a ki blast hit him in the back, causing him to turn around angrily to face Seventeen. "I'll admit, the fact that I can't sense your energy is quite an advantage."

Vegeta then rushed in and punched Seventeen hard in the gut, then kneed him in the face and did a quick punch combo to cause more damage, then one final knee to the Android's face and a strong ki blast afterwards to knock him aside.

"But that means nothing when you can't even overpower me," Vegeta said, making his way toward Seventeen.

Gohan went to attack Vegeta again, but he got knocked back and hit with a strong ki blast, sending him towards where Eighteen was.

"Gohan..." Eighteen said, holding her stomach as she slowly made her way toward Gohan to check on him.

Vegeta had gone back to attacking Seventeen, hitting him with several hard strikes then knocking him aside when he noticed Eighteen moving.

Gohan looked to be in pain as he tried to get up when Eighteen called him again. He looked to her and saw how badly she had been hurt.

"Eighteen...you need to go, he's much stronger than before," Gohan said.

"Like I'm leaving you..." Eighteen said. Though as she continued to move, Vegeta had already walked over to her and kicked her in the sides, causing her to yell out in pain.

"You're a really stubborn machine," Vegeta said as he continued to kick her.

Gohan's eyes widened as he glared at Vegeta, "Don't hurt her!" He managed to hit Vegeta in the stomach with a punch, but Vegeta had kicked Gohan away, then focused back on Eighteen.

"Thought you and that other one could make a fool of me!" Vegeta kicked her again, this time higher into the air and sent another ki blast to knock her further away.

"Now, time for me to-" He felt a ki blast heading for him, causing him to quickly move aside and looked up to see another fighter. "Figures you'd come."

In the air was Piccolo, who looked very furious. "This stops right now."

During this, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin also arrived, floating near Piccolo. Vegeta simply smirked at this, "So the weaklings have come to challenge me?"

"You haven't changed have you Vegeta," Yamcha said. "I knew you'd go back to being the jerk you've always been."

"Big talk from the only one of you who was defeated by a Saibaman," Vegeta taunted.

Yamcha groaned, "It got lucky! That's all!"

"Focus Yamcha!" Krillin said, then glared at Vegeta. "Listen Vegeta, I don't know why you're doing this, but there's no point. The Androids are not our enemy! Cell and Buu are! You're wasting your time in the wrong fight!"

"I have my reasons, these pitiful Androids and that Saiyan brat dared to make a fool out of me, did they really think I'd allow something like that?" Vegeta stated.

"Maybe if you didn't start fights with everyone then stuff like that wouldn't happen!" Tien shouted.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not gonna allow this to continue, either back down or face us!" Piccolo said.

Before Vegeta could respond, Seventeen spoke up. "Hey! I'm not done here!"

Everyone focused on the Androids, who despite looking hurt, was eager to keep fighting. "I can take him, I don't need anyone's help!"

"Well now, how admirable," Vegeta said. "I will acknowledge your will to fight, even if it's a losing battle."

"We'll see who's losing after I'm done with you!" Seventeen rushed in to attack again, but Vegeta had dodged the strikes and hit Seventeen a few times, then kicked him towards the building, going through the halls and landing not too far from the lab.

Bulma looked outside and saw a beaten Seventeen. Seeing how badly hurt he was she began to really worry for the others, especially Gohan.

"I need to stop Vegeta!" Bulma said.

As Vegeta turned his attention towards where Eighteen was and made his way towards her. Though he found his path blocked by the other Z-Fighters.

"You seriously believe any of you pose a challenge to me?" Vegeta asked.

Tien was the first to attack, but Vegeta knocked him aside. Krillin went to attack next but Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind him and hit him with an elbow. Yamcha tried to attack but Vegeta dodged and kneed him in the stomach and kicked him aside.

Piccolo got into a stance, ready to attack Vegeta. He and Vegeta then rushed in for a strike clash, the two throwing strikes at each other fast, blocking or dodging the attacks.

Piccolo had managed to get a hit on Vegeta, then got a few more strikes on the Saiyan Prince and tried to end it with a strong ki blast, but Vegeta had knocked his hand away and punched Piccolo hard in the gut and knocked him into the air, then reappeared to kick him back down.

Vegeta floated down as he watched Piccolo attempt to stand up. Vegeta aimed his palm, ready to hit his Big Bang Attack when Bulma came running out.

"Vegeta stop!"

Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma, "What are you doing out here?"

Bulma rushed over with a pleading look, "Vegeta you need to stop, please no more!"

Vegeta scoffed, "Do you believe you are in any power to tell me to stop?"

"Vegeta, this is nuts! Why would you do something like this!?" Bulma asked.

"I have my reasons, reasons that aren't any of your concern!" Vegeta shouted.

"Is this because of that Babidi creep? Are you really gonna let someone give you orders? I thought that's why you turned against Frieza!" Bulma shouted.

"Watch your tone Earth woman," Vegeta warned. "This has nothing to do with my past with Frieza."

"You're not doing a good job of showing that now are you!?" Bulma shouted.

"Be quiet! Don't act like you know what you're talking about, now stand out of my way!" Vegeta then used a ki push to knock her back. He then focused back toward Gohan but Piccolo had thrown a ki blast at Vegeta and punched him a little back.

This only made Vegeta a little more angry as he flew in and kicked Piccolo hard in the stomach and kicked the side of his head as once again used his Galick Gun to hit Piccolo hard.

Gohan struggled to get up and as he did, felt Piccolo's ki drop. He looked ahead and saw his mentor get blasted by a Galick Gun from Vegeta. He also looked to see his other friends down and hurt, even Bulma was on the floor.

"That's it!" Gohan shouted. He began to power up more, getting Vegeta's attention. What surprised Vegeta was that Gohan's power was increasing amazingly.

"What's going on? Hiw power's skyrocketing!" Vegeta shouted. He knew Gohan would get power boosts whenever he gets really angry, but this is beyond what he's used to. "His power is increasing several folds!"

Gohan yelled until he reached the ascended level of the Super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan 2. "Vegeta...I'm going to demolish you!"

Gohan then rushed in within seconds and hit a hard punch to Vegeta's stomach, completely surprising the Prince. Gohan then delivered a strong punch to Vegeta's jaw, knocking some blood from his mouth and then delivered a strong kick under his chin.

Gohan then did a quick flurry of strikes, getting Vegeta at every angle he could, knocking the Prince around, leaving several cuts and bruises all over his face. Gohan then kicked him into the air, then reappeared and kicked him back down, and reappeared once again for Vegeta's back to land right on Gohan's elbow.

Vegeta fell forward, coughing a bit as he wiped some blood from his mouth. He glared at Gohan and tried to blast him but Gohan had grabbed his wrist and squeezed a little to crush it and tossed Vegeta aside and charged up an attack.

"KAMEHAME..." within moments the attack had increased tremendously in power and Gohan had sent it towards Vegeta. "HA!"

Vegeta managed to recover mid-air, but couldn't stop the attack from hitting, and it did some heavy damage to his body, sending the Prince flying towards the side of the Capsule Corp building.

Vegeta landed and was in pain, breathing heavily as he held his stomach. Still he wanted to fight, as long as he could still stand he would fight. Unfortunately he couldn't stand and began to fall over, struggling to stay awake.

Gohan slowly marched toward Vegeta, sending shockwaves with each step as he charged more energy. "Vegeta...you hurt my friends! I tried to be nice but you just kept going too far! I told you I would stop you if you left me no choice, and I'm keeping that promise!"

As he went to attack, he heard Eighteen call out, "Gohan stop!"

As asked, Gohan did stop before reaching Vegeta and turned around to see a badly bruised Eighteen. "What? Why did you stop me!?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Seventeen shouted as he flew out of Capsule Corp, looking furious. "Let Gohan beat some sense into this guy!"

Eighteen walked toward Gohan and placed her hand on his shoulder, "That's enough, don't fight more than you need to."

"But Eighteen," Gohan said. "He hurt you, your brother and my friends, including Mr. Piccolo!"

"Do you really wanna keep going? I'm sure you don't wanna become the way he was just now," Eighteen said. "You said yourself you don't wanna do this because you believe he can be better."

"Sis, this freaking bastard nearly destroyed this entire planet!" Seventeen shouted.

"Seventeen, that's enough!" Eighteen shouted, to which Seventeen huffed in anger. She then focused on Gohan and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking down at him with caring and worried eyes. "You said yourself that it's Babidi controlling him, and you said he gets better. Much of a pain he is, you have to stay better than him."

Gohan somehow felt calm as he looked up at Eighteen, seeing her gentle stare he then powered down and smiled up at his friend. "Yeah, you're right Eighteen."

Eighteen nodded happily, then saw Vegeta struggling to get up.

"I'm...I'm not done with you..." Vegeta said.

Eighteen then kicked Vegeta hard enough to knock him out, surprising Gohan and Seventeen.

"Um, Eighteen, didn't you say not to attack him anymore?" Gohan asked.

"We still need to knock him out so he doesn't keep fighting," Eighteen said. Then she pulled Gohan into a side hug. "Plus I didn't like seeing you like that, I like it better when you're kind and sweet."

Gohan blushed as he felt her embrace, then looked away shyly but with a small smile. "Um, thanks I think."

Seventeen groaned, "Come on sis, this kid was so awesome when he was fighting that guy, now you're softening him up again."

"He's already soft to begin with, not that it's a bad thing. I like a guy who can be strong and sensitive after all," Eighteen said.

Seventeen walked over and pulled Gohan from Eighteen, "Seriously, don't make him too sappy." He then focused on Gohan. "You're pretty damn strong kid, I definitely wanna make some time to spar with you."

"That would be nice, but right now we need to figure out everything, including a way to break Babidi's spell on Vegeta," Gohan said.

"Where's that Supreme Kai guy?" Eighteen asked.

"Not sure, I asked him to go find Trunks in the future, maybe he's still looking. I never really told him what he looked like, I just know that-" Suddenly Gohan felt some intense energy. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong kid?" Seventeen asked.

Nearby the Z-Fighters, who were getting up from their attack, also felt this energy.

"What's that!?" Tien asked.

Piccolo angrily growled, "Something's wrong."

"What's happening?" Eighteen asked. "Is it this Cell creature?"

"No! It's much stronger!" Piccolo shouted. "What's going on!"

Gohan's pupils shrank, "Oh no..."

Over at where Babidi was, he was seen laughing and cheering. "It's happening! Majin Buu's at full power!"

The seal began to shoot smoke out and started to open. Within moments, a big pink and round creature emerged and landed before Babidi and Dabura.

"Buu...you're finally awake!" Babidi said.

Buu stood there with a child-like smile and looking around curiously. He then focused on Babidi. "Me bored, you play with Buu?" He turned to Dabura, who looked unsure of what he saw. "How about you? You play with Buu?"

Babidi shook his head, "No Buu, we're not here to play with you, but I know some others who might want to. Go look for a small boy in purple and his two friends, a young man with a black shirt and a young woman with a blue jacket and skirt. Plus a man in a blue suit and armor, he really wants to play with you and couldn't wait for you to come."

"That sound fun! Me go find them!" Buu said and then flew off.

Dabura turned to Babidi, "Are you sure about this Lord Babidi?"

Babidi nodded, "Of course, this is just the first part of my plan, soon I will rule the entire Universe!"

As Buu flew to find Gohan, Cell, who had managed to increase his power some more, had too felt Buu's energy. "Wonder what that is? Seems like a lot of power, I better be careful, don't wanna get into a fight before I'm ready. But soon once I find Androids 17 and 18, nothing will stop me, I will soon have perfection!"

Trouble was everywhere, with Buu being free and Cell continuing his goal of reaching his Perfect form. Gohan knew this could be a problem, he only hoped he could find a way to protect all of his friends, especially the two Androids he's grown so fond of.

He really wished his father were awake, though wondered if Goku himself could do much to help. His dad always found a way, he only hopes that it could be done again.


	9. An Even Stronger Challenge

At Capsule Corp., Bulma had managed to give Senzu Beans to everywhere that needed them. Krillin had gone by Korrin's tower sometime prior and fortunately a bag of beans were ready for them, they never had a chance to receive them until now though.

The only ones who didn't get any were The Androids since their energy doesn't run out, and Vegeta since he could still be trouble. Gohan really needed one since the Super Saiyan 2 form exhausted him quite a bit due to him still not being used to that form.

"This is bad," Gohan said. "Buu's probably awake, I don't think any of us could handle him right now."

"Let's not think like that Gohan," Eighteen said.

"Yeah we got this, you're a pretty strong kid, use that power again," Seventeen said.

"I'm not used to that form though," Gohan said. "I just got that form the other day, I haven't trained enough in it."

"What is that form anyway?" Eighteen asked.

"Super Saiyan 2, it's one level above my other Super Saiyan form," Gohan said.

"So that's Super Saiyan 2?" Krillin asked. "That was a lot of power."

"I know we need that form, but it's gonna tire me out. I don't even wana think about how much Super Saiyan 3 would do that," Gohan said.

"There's a 3? Is there a 4 as well?" Seventeen asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe," Gohan said.

"Let's focus on your 2," Eighteen said. "How long do you think you can stay in that form?"

"Um, I wanna say at least a few minutes, depends on how much power I'm using in that form," Gohan said.

"You're gonna have to figure something out though! Look!" Yamcha shouted, pointing to an arriving Majin Buu.

"Is that him?" Seventeen asked. "There's no way, he looks kinda goofy."

"That's him," Gohan said. "I know for sure that's him."

Seventeen looked again, then shrugged at it, "Hey you're the one who traveled to the future, but still he doesn't look that tough."

"Don't let that fool you," Gohan said. "I can feel his energy, he's far stronger than any of us!"

Buu arrived in the backyard, standing before the Z-Fighters, all of them looking really unsure. He then pointed to Gohan and the Androids, "You look like what Babidi said! You play with Buu!?"

Seventeen groaned, "He sounds like a little kid, are you sure this is the guy?"

Gohan shook his head in annoyance and faced Buu, "Babidi told you to find me and my friends?"

"Babidi says you want to play with Buu!" suddenly he powered up a bit. "So let's play!"

Gohan's eyes widened in shock, "He's got so much power...!"

The other Z-Fighters seemed impressed as well, this is far greater than anything they've experienced so far.

"How can anyone be this strong!?" Piccolo asked in disbelief.

Krillin looked to be shaking, "Man, even Goku might have a hard time with this!"

Yamcha turned to Gohan, "This might sound really risky, but maybe give one of those Senzu Beans to Vegeta?" He then tossed the bag of beans to Gohan. "We might need his help."

Gohan turned Vegeta, who was still out from Eighteen's kick as he held the bag. "You might be right, he does wanna fight Buu, plus he's mainly the reason he got power in the first place."

"No way!" Seventeen shouted and flew towards Buu. "I'll handle this thing myself!"

"Seventeen wait!" Gohan shouted, though unfortunately for him and even more so for Seventeen, Buu stopped one of his punches and easily whacked Seventeen back, right through the Capsule Corp building, leaving a big hole on the side.

"This building's taking WAY too much damage today!" Bulma shouted in annoyance.

Gohan looked amazed at the strength of Buu, and he barely used any of it. "This isn't good."

Buu looked to Gohan and Eighteen, "Now you too!"

"Gohan!" Piccolo flew to stop Buu, but he got whacked back, hitting the side of another building.

"No! Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted.

Buu laughed a bit, then turned back to the two. "We play now!"

"Ugh, no way!" Eighteen said.

Buu huffed in anger, "You play with Buu! You play now!"

"What do you mean play!? Is this a game! Because it isn't a very nice one!" Gohan shouted.

Bulma looked really worried, she didn't know what to expect though it sounds like there might not be enough power. Vegeta is hurt right now, Goku is still sick, and Trunks hasn't shown up yet. That does leave her with an idea.

"I'll be right back everyone!" Bulma said, running into the even more damaged Capsule Corp.

Gohan wasn't sure what she was doing, but his main focus was Buu, as was everyone else.

"If you no play with Buu! Then Buu destroy!" Buu shouted, charging up some energy.

"Damn, we can't let that happen!" Krillin shouted, then got into a stance. "Kamehame..."

Yamcha got into the same stance, "Kamehame..."

Tien then aimed at Buu, "Tri-Beam..."

With that all three used their attacks with a might "HA!"

While the attacks landed, after the smoke cleared, no signs of damage were shown on Buu.

"Huh! No way!" Krillin shouted.

"You all weak! No fun!" Buu said and then fired a blast at them, causing them to scatter around.

After that Buu appeared before each of them and hit them once, knocking them all out. He seemed unhappy with how easily they were defeated. "Huh, not very strong."

As this happened, both Babidi and Dabura were also flying towards Capsule Corp, Babidi could already see the damage caused by Buu.

"This is perfect, Majin Buu will carry out our plans!" Babidi then did a evil chuckle while Dabura still looked to be unsure.

"Can he be controlled though?" Dabura asked.

"Let me worry about that, besides if he refuses to listen, I'll just seal him up again. I'll let him know that, I'm sure he'll be more eager to listen if he knows," Babidi said.

At Capsule Corp, Gohan started to power up a bit into his Super Saiyan form. "I gotta slow him down somehow."

Eighteen stood by him, "I'll help, I'm not gonna leave you now."

Gohan looked a bit regretful. "I'm sorry this is happening Eighteen, I hoped to give you and your brother a chance at Freedom, now you're still fighting for that."

"You don't need to be sorry, you did nothing wrong. If anything I am happy, you've been much nicer to me than anyone else recently, that means a lot to me," Eighteen said.

Gohan rubbed his head shyly, "I'm glad I could help."

Eighteen turned to face Buu, "Let's do what we can, maybe we'll even get lucky."

"I hope so," Gohan said.

With that the two flew to attack Buu, hitting him quite a few times, though it's as if he barely felt it. Their attacks did nearly no damage, much to their annoyance.

"What is this thing even made of!?" Eighteen asked, punching the jiggly body of the creature.

"My attacks are bouncing off!" Gohan shouted.

Buu laughed a bit, "That tickles!" He then knocked both of them back. "Now take this!" He fired a ki blast to knock them both hard to the ground, Gohan barely still in his Super Saiyan form.

"He's...much stronger than I thought," Gohan said.

As Buu floated down, he felt a ki blast to his back, even if it barely did anything. He turned around to face Piccolo, who still looked pretty hurt.

"That's enough from you," Piccolo said.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock, "Piccolo don't! You're not strong enough to face him!"

"Well I'm not the type to stand around and do nothing!" Piccolo said, getting into a stance. "Let's go Buu!"

Gohan began to panic, he knows if anything happened to Piccolo, Kami would disappear, as well as The Dragon Balls. Then again he did remember hearing that Dende became the new Guardian after Piccolo fused with Kami. Still, he doesn't want Piccolo to get hurt.

Unfortuantely Piccolo had already tried attacking Buu, but got knocked away very easily for that.

"He strong, but not that fun," Buu said.

Babidi watched on in happiness, "They're barely making Buu use any of his power! There's no one who could stop us!"

Dabura just watched with his arms crossed, still looking unsure.

Gohan stood up again and powered up as he got into a stance. "Kamehame..."

"Gohan would that even work, those other two guys couldn't do it either!" Eighteen warned.

"I have to try!" He powered up and unleashed a powerful blast. "HA!"

The blast went right towards Buu, pressing against his stomach. Eighteen decided to help and sent a powerful blast herself, both beams merging and going right through Buu.

"Hey, we did some damage!" Eighteen shouted in relief. However that relief didn't last when Buu instantly healed up the damage. "Are you freaking serious!?"

Buu then flew down and kicked Gohan really hard and then reappeared in front of him to punched him down to the ground. Eighteen went to help but Buu grabbed her fist and punched her several times with his free hand and tossed her away.

Gohan went to attack again, but Buu dodged and punched him again, knocking him to Eighteen. During this the bag of beans he was carrying went flying near where Vegeta was, causing him to stir a little.

Gohan was in real pain, he couldn't maintain the Super Saiyan transformation, causing him to power out. Eighteen slowly approached him, holding her own stomach. "He's too strong for us."

"This isn't good, none of us are strong enough to face Buu," Gohan said.

Buu landed before the two, still with his happy smile. "Buu hoped you be stronger, but you not so strong. Buu destroy you, or maybe Buu turn you into candy!"

Eighteen backed away in shock, "Turn me into what!?"

Gohan stood in front of Eighteen to protect her, "Buu, why are you even doing this!?"

"Buu was told to! Buu was told you play! Playing fun!" Buu said.

"This isn't fun Buu! You're hurting all of us! And now you want to destroy us!? Or turn us into candy!? That's not fun! It's mean!" Gohan shouted.

Buu looked confused, "Mean? Buu mean?"

"Yes you're mean, you're hurting us for a stupid reason! And destroying is bad! If you destroy everyone, then who will play with you!?" Gohan asked.

Buu scratched his head, "No think about that. Buu like having people to play with."

Gohan sighed, "If you like to fight that's fine. My dad likes to fight people too. But he always makes sure they're having fun too, and he would never make anyone fight him unless they really wanted to, and he would never want to actually hurt them."

"Your dad? Is he strong?" Buu asked.

"Very, he's very strong Buu," Gohan said.

"Then Buu go fight him instead!" Buu said.

"You can't, he's sick right now, he needs to rest," Gohan said.

Buu puffed some smoke, "But Buu want to play!"

"He said his dad's sick!" Eighteen shouted. "If you start whining about it then you won't get to play!"

Buu huffed, "No fair! Buu want to play!"

"Just wait for my dad! I'm sure he'll be done soon, you have to be patient!" Gohan said. He didn't think his dad would be strong enough, but he was desperate to get more time for them.

Babidi looked a little displeased, "Buu! Quit wasting time! Destroy them right now!"

Buu looked to Babidi, "But they say his daddy strong! Buu want to fight him!"

"Just destroy them! Worry about his father later and stop wasting time! We have a Universe to rule!" Babidi shouted.

Gohan had an idea, "That's not nice, why would you listen to someone who's that mean."

"Because Buu have to," Buu said.

"If you're with someone mean, you become mean, then no one will want to play with you," Gohan said.

Buu tapped his chin, "You right, he is mean. Buu no like him!"

Babidi growled, "Buu you will listen or I will seal you away again! Do you really want that!"

That got Buu's attention, he then turned to Babidi. "But Buu just woke up! Buu no want to sleep again!"

"Then obey me! Obey me or it will happen Buu!" Babidi warned.

Buu turned to Gohan, looking curiously at him. Gohan shook his head, "You'll have more friends and more people to play with you if you don't be mean like him."

Babidi growled and turned to Dabura, "You, deal with that brat! End his existence right now! Him and that friend of his!"

Dabura got into a stance and went to attack, but suddenly got punched away by someone. He turned to see Vegeta standing there, fully healed up.

"If anyone is gonna take down that brat and his robot friends, it's me! The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta!"

Dabura glared at Vegeta, "I've had it with your Prince nonsense! You will face the wrath of a King!"

"I doubt you'll do much," Vegeta said, then turned to Gohan. "Just know that after I defeat him, I'll be the one to defeat Buu! Then I'll settle things with you and that girlfriend of yours."

Gohan blushed at that, "Um, we're just friends, that's all."

Eighteen turned away, hiding her own blush.

"Not my concern anyway," Vegeta said, then turned to Dabura. "Now, shall we?"

With that the two began to clash, throwing strikes and trying to defeat one another.

Babidi angrily stomped his feet, "Must I do everything myself!?" He turned to Buu, "If you don't obey me, then I'll just make you!" Babidi then started doing some spell, causing Buu to hold his head in pain.

"Ow! What Babidi doing!?" Buu shouted.

"There's something off about you, you're meant to be pure evil but I sense a good presence in you. Must be from absorbing that Grand Supreme Kai. Time to separate you from that goodness!" Babidi shouted.

"No! We have to stop him!" Gohan said.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you-" Suddenly Babidi got knocked back by a robot fist.

Gohan turned around and saw what looked like another Androids, with Bulma standing nearby with Seventeen.

"Seventeen, there you are, I thought you were knocked out or something," Gohan said.

"Almost was, then as I flew to get back at Buu, I saw that Bulma was getting this big guy ready," Seventeen said, gesturing to the Android.

"Everyone, meet Android 16," Bulma said.

Sixteen nodded, "Hello."

Gohan looked relieved, "Oh good, we have more allies."

"I powered him up so he should be able to help, I'm not sure if it's enough though," Bulma said, then noticed Vegeta. "Um how did Vegeta get up again?"

Gohan searched around his clothes, "Must have dropped the beans. Guess he grabbed one. At least he's helping us by fighting Dabura."

Sixteen looked to Buu, "Is this the enemy?"

Gohan noticed that Buu still seemed to be struggling, "Yeah, but what's happening? Is Babidi's spell still going on!?"

Buu started releasing smoke from the holes on his head, causing some confusion for the others.

Babidi looked on in surprise, then some happiness, "Yes, I think it's working!"

Vegeta and Dabura both stopped their fight a moment to see what was happening. The smoke began to take a new form, looking like Buu except gray and very skinny.

Gohan looked confused, "Wh-what is that? Is that another Buu?"

Buu looked up at the gray Buu, feeling very confused. "Who are you!?"

"I demand to know you first!" the other Buu said.

"Huh? Me Majin Buu!" Pink Buu said.

"Impossible you fool, I'm Majin Buu!" Gray Buu said.

"So now there's two Majin Buu's?" Seventeen asked.

"No, only one!" Gray Buu said and suddenly turned the other one into chocolate, to the surprise of everyone around.

"What just happened!?" Seventeen asked in surprise, the others looking very shocked.

The Gray Buu then went down to eat the chocolate, then started to transform before the others. Within moments the gray turned back into pink and he became more muscular looking. Within moments Super Buu had appeared before them.

Babidi looked impressed, and very happy. Dabura looked surprised at this new Buu. Vegeta just smirked, now Buu at least looked like a decent fighter and not some childish pink thing.

Gohan sensed out his power, somehow he felt even stronger. "Oh no, not good!"

Buu turned to face Gohan and the others, an evil smile on his face. "You no fun! Now Buu destroy all of you!"

Sixteen then fired both of his fists at Super Buu's face, though it barely did anything. He just stood there with a sinister smile.

Seventeen got into a stance, "Let's all attack together! Even he can't handle four against one!"

"No way! All of you look hurt!" Bulma said. "Even if you have unlimited energy, Gohan doesn't!"

Seventeen looked around, "Where are those beans! Let's get Gohan healed-"

Suddenly Buu punched Seventeen hard, then kicked Gohan aside and whacked Eighteen. Sixteen flew up and sent down a blast which barely affected Buu. He then flew in and threw some punches, though Buu was able to avoid them and kicked Sixteen aside.

Vegeta looked annoyed, "Hey! I said I'm gonna be the one to defeat them!"

"You need to get through me!" Dabura said and sent a blast, though Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Dabura. When the Demon King turned around, he felt a strong punch to his stomach and then got elbowed down.

"Between my last two power boosts and this power your boss gave me, I'm afraid I've far surpassed you, and now..." He got into a stance, "You lose! GALICK GUN!"

Vegeta sent his powerful blast down to Dabura, completely engulfing him, the Demon King Dabura being no more.

Babidi looked on in shock as Vegeta glared at him. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

"He's down, and you're next," Vegeta said as he aimed his palm.

Babidi started to panic. "Wait! I made you strong! I gave you that power! Is this how you repay me!"

"I thank for that power, unfortunately you're useless to me now. This is for trying to control me," Vegeta aimed his palm. "Good-bye."

Babidi looked concerned, "Wait! Don't!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" With another blast, Vegeta completely destroyed Babidi, ending the little wizard. Suddenly the Majin Emblem on his head disappeared, Vegeta feeling a little woozy.

"That takes care of that, now then," Vegeta turned to Super Buu. "You're next!"

Buu kicked Sixteen away and turned around to see Vegeta flying towards him with a really strong punch, knocking Buu back a little.

Gohan held himself in pain and looked up at Vegeta, "Huh? When did you..."

"I suggest you leave, you have no more power left, I don't want you holding me back," Vegeta said.

"Even you can't win on your own Vegeta! Let me take a bean and-" Gohan was interrupted.

"Leave! Now! You're nothing more than a distraction!" Vegeta shouted.

Gohan groaned, then felt Eighteen grab his shoulder. "Let him fight, we still need to protect Bulma after all."

Before Gohan could say more, Buu had started firing several ki blasts, hitting all over Capsule Corp and the surrounding area, causing a lot of destruction.

"Oh no!" Gohan shouted.

As Bulma saw the blasts hit the building, she remembered one thing. "Oh no! Trunks! My Baby!"

Sixteen looked inside and scanned for Trunks, "I shall get him!" He flew in quickly to find Trunks.

Gohan noticed the others standing up, "Everyone get here quick! I'm gonna get us out of here!" He then placed his fingers on his forehead.

"Huh? Where did I see that before?" Bulma asked.

"No time to explain! Just hold on!" Gohan said.

Eighteen noticed the bag of beans. "Those special beans, I gotta grab them!"

"Hurry please!" Gohan shouted as she went to the Beans. Not too long later, Sixteen flew over with Baby Trunks. "Good, everyone grab onto me or someone that's already grabbed on!"

Gohan took Bulma's hand as Seventeen and Piccolo had one hand on each shoulder, Sixteen holding onto Baby Trunks as he placed on hand on Seventeen's shoulder, with Tien's hand on the other. Krillin and Yamcha had their hands on Piccolo's shoulder.

Eighteen grabbed the beans, then looked up at Vegeta. "Hey! Saiyan Prince!" As Vegeta turned his attention, he saw that she tossed him a bean. "You might need that!"

Vegeta huffed and tucked the bean away and focused again on his fight.

"Wait! Vegeta's gonna stay!?" Bulma asked, watching as Vegeta went after Super Buu, the large clashes and random bits of ki attacks raining down.

"Guess so, sorry Bulma but we need to go!" Gohan said, and turned to Eighteen. "Hurry please!"

Eighteen quickly rushed to Gohan, grabbing him in a hug as he teleported away.

Vegeta noticed that they left, then felt a smile. "Good, now I can really enjoy this fight." Vegeta turned to Buu, "Let's make it a good one! A fight worthy of a Saiyan Prince!"

The two again started battling over the city. Not too far away, Cell was watching, feeling a bit worried. "This isn't good, I'm starting to wonder if my Perfect form would be enough?" He shook it off, "No of course it will, can't start having doubts now. But I do need to find those Androids and fast. Since they're with Gohan and the others, tracking them should be much easier."

Back at Goku's home, Chi-Chi is outside, just watching the skies ads she continuously worried about Gohan. Luckily Goku seems to be doing much better, he's sleeping very peacefully inside.

Suddenly she was met with the surprise of seeing a big group suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "What in the world!?"

Everyone fell back, looking a bit woozy, except for Sixteen, who felt nothing, and Eighteen who was still hugging onto Gohan.

"That was weird," Seventeen said.

"How does Goku do something like that?" Krillin asked.

Gohan felt relieved, then noticed Eighteen was still hugging him. This is the most she's actually hugged him, this time completely holding him. He kinda liked how it felt, but unfortunately she began to back away a little.

"That was close," Eighteen said, looking to Gohan. "Good job, that was quick thinking."

Gohan rubbed his head shyly, "Thanks, I'm glad you're safe Eighteen."

As Eighteen rubbed his head, the two heard Chi-Chi calling. "My Gohan!" Suddenly she pulled Gohan away and hugged him hard. "My sweet baby boy! I was so worried about you!"

"Mom! This is embarrassing!" Gohan shouted. "My friends are watching!"

Eighteen looked almost surprised, but found this moment to be endearing. He's got such a loving mother, she considers him so lucky. Seventeen however seemed to be chuckling a bit.

"Aw, who's mommy's little guy?" Seventeen joked.

Gohan angrily glared, "That's not funny!"

Eighteen groaned, "Be quiet, little brother."

"Hey don't start that little brother crap," Seventeen said.

Chi-Chi looked at the two, "Huh? Who are they?"

Gohan backed away from his mom, "These are the Androids I told you about, Seventeen and Eighteen. They're my friends."

Chi-Chi looked to them, they're a little older but still young looking. They seem to be in their teens, unless they just looked that young. "Oh, these are the Androids you helped?"

"Yeah, they're really nice. Seventeen's really funny and cool to be around, even if he can be annoying," Gohan said.

"Who are you calling annoying?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan turned to Eighteen, "And that's Eighteen, she's really nice and caring. She's also pretty too."

Eighteen blushed a little, "Um, it's nice to meet you ma'am, so you're Gohan's mother?"

"Yes, I'm Chi-Chi. But what may I ask happened?" Chi-Chi said, looking around. "All of you look hurt!" She then realized something about Gohan. "You're hurt too! My poor little Gohan! What happened to you!?"

She began to hug him again as she cried in worry for her son. Gohan seemed a little annoyed but understood his mother's worry.

"Sorry mom, there was more problems than I expected. I thought I had this world saved, but in the end I couldn't really protect it," Gohan said.

Chi-Chi groaned, "You look like you've done enough though, I suggest you go inside and rest. Later you can catch up on your studies, let your father's friends handle it."

"They're not strong enough though!" Gohan said, then turned to the others. "Um, hope you don't take that the wrong way."

"No you're right, we're pretty weak, without you we'd be done," Krillin said with a chuckle.

Chi-Chi glared, "Come on! What kind of attitude is that! Are you seriously expecting my son to fight for you!? He's only a child!"

"He is stronger than all of us," Krillin said.

"Sad as that may be since he's a child, but it's the truth," Tien said.

Chi-Chi huffed, "Train up then! Stop expecting my son to save you! He should be studying! Not fighting to save all of you!"

"Mom, I have to do this. I can't sit back and do nothing," Gohan said. "I can't let Cell or Buu destroy this world."

Chi-Chi sighed, "I can't be mad at you for being so caring, even if it is dangerous."

"I promise I'll be the Scholar you want me to be mom, but if there's no world I can't be one. IT is one of the reasons I fight, so I can achieve that goal," Gohan said. "We talked about this mom, I know you want to keep me safe, but I also want to keep you safe, I have to do something."

As she furrowed her brow, Chi-Chi did an understanding nod. "Try to be careful, you have cuts everywhere and...wait is that a scar!? When did that get there! It wasn't just now was it!?"

Gohan felt his eye, "Um, it happened when I was training in the future, it's no big deal."

Chi-Chi began to sob, "My handsome little boy! You have that scar now!" She gritted her teeth. "Who did this! I'll pummel them myself!"

Gohan felt worried about that, "Um, they're in the future so..."

"Then I'll pummel them in the present! No one does this to my little boy!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Gohan looked around nervously, he didn't wanna say his future self did it, that might upset her more. Fortunately Piccolo spoke up. "That's not important now, besides accidents happen."

"But, my handsome little boy..." Chi-Chi said.

"He's still handsome to me," Eighteen said, rubbing his hair. "It's a small scar, not many people will notice."

"True, even we didn't notice right away," Krillin said.

Chi-Chi glared, "Because you're a bunch of stubborn tough guys who can't notice anything aside from fighting!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yamcha asked.

"QUIET!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Don't give me an attitude."

"Huh?" Yamcha asked. "What attitude!?"

"Yamcha, just be quiet," Tien said.

"Seriously, you're getting annoying," Piccolo said, much to Yamcha's annoyance.

"Anyway," Seventeen said and focused on Gohan. "Who else could help? Wasn't there that kid from the future?"

"Yeah, I hope Supreme Kai found him," Gohan said, then wondered. "I could also ask him about Zamasu, if he's as strong as I heard then maybe he'll make a good ally. Though it might not work and then that's another problem."

"Well isn't there anyone else strong enough to face Buu?" Seventeen asked.

"I heard in the future my dad and Vegeta used the Potara Earrings to become Vegito, but that might be hard since Vegeta probably won't listen," Gohan said.

"We just need Goku, I just hope he's strong enough," Krillin said.

"Um, did someone mention me?" they heard. Everyone turned to the door and saw a now awake and fully recovered Goku. "Looks like I have a lot to hear from all of you."

Gohan looked on in surprise. "D-dad?"

"Hey son, I'm glad you're ok, I was really worried about you when you disappeared," Goku said.

Gohan's eyes started to water, then started to sniffle a bit. "Daddy..."

Chi-Chi also felt teary eyed. "Goku..."

Goku held his arms out, still with a smile. "What? No hug?"

It didn't take long for Gohan and Chi-Chi to rush over and hug Goku. The other Z-Fighters seemed very relieved to see him awake. Especially Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha, each of them having teary eyes.

Goku hugged his wife and son, "I'm sorry I worried you. But I feel much better, thank you."

Gohan rubbed his eyes, "I'm so glad you're alright dad!"

Goku nodded and noticed the Androids, "Huh, looks like we have some new friends."

Seventeen was the first to approach him. "So you're Goku, I've heard a lot about you."

Goku felt something odd, he couldn't sense any of their ki, "Hm, you three, you're not entirely human are you?"

Gohan looked to them as he backed away from the hug, "Those are the Androids dad, and they're my friends too."

Goku looked to each of them. They didn't look like they would be enemies, even if they did feel unsure about being around him, they were programed to destroy him after all. He then felt some big power levels nearby, wondering what was happening. He recognized one as Vegeta, the other was entirely new.

Goku turned to the others, looking very determined, "Something's different isn't it? Tell me what happened, and what that power is."


	10. Training to be Stronger

In the other timeline, Goku and Vegeta are training above Capsule Corp was Beerus and Whis look on, sitting back and relaxing as they sipped some drinks.

Goku and Vegeta both clashed their fists against each other, with Goku smiling at his rival. "You've really gotten stronger Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked, "You're not doing too bad yourself Kakarot, you're almost as good as me."

The two continued to fight as Beerus and Whis both watched over.

"They're improving quite well I should say," Whis said.

"Yeah, it'll be a while before either of them could be a real challenge to me. But some things are worth waiting for," Beerus said.

"Yes, if you're patient enough," Whis said a bit slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beerus asked, catching his attendant's tone.

"Oh nothing Lord Beerus," Whis said, much to the annoyance of Beerus.

"You really can be a pain Whis," Beerus said.

Trunks was also watching the two along with Mai, the two kids looking amazed at what they saw. Trunks really hoped to reach that level of power. "Dad and Goku are getting much stronger. I really need a rival."

"What about Goten?" Mai asked. "Isn't he a rival?"

"I want him to be, but sometimes I don't think he really gets what a rival is supposed to be. He's too friendly. Too bad Gohan couldn't stay," Trunks said.

"Gohan? Oh you mean the younger one?" Mai said, then blushed a little. "I wish he could have stayed too."

Trunks sighed a bit, "I wonder if he already stopped the Androids? I wish there was a way to contact Future Me so he can let us use his Time Machine to go check."

"Can't we use the Time Rings to go back in time like that other Goku did?" Mai asked.

"You mean Black? I don't think that would work," Trunks said. "They're not meant to go back in time, I don't remember how he managed to do it though."

Mai shrugged, "I'm sure we'll see him again. I'm sure he's doing just fine with no trouble at all."

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Back in the past, Chi-Chi had gotten everyone comfortable, each one having eaten a Sensu Bean, with the exception of the Androids. Piccolo used his ability to give them new clothes, so they don't have anything damaged.

"Nice abilities, can you make any clothes you want?" Eighteen asked.

"Don't expect me to get you new clothes every time you're interested, I don't want to waste my energy giving you new clothes," Piccolo said.

Seventeen chuckled, "Too bad for you Eighteen."

"Be quiet," Eighteen said.

Krillin checked the pouch the beans were in. "Too bad there's only two beans left. Having to eat two in such a short time, what a waste."

"It can't be helped," Piccolo said. "Anyway Gohan, maybe you should explain the whole story to Goku now."

"Yeah, where did you go son?" Goku asked.

"Um, I spent a week in The Future," Gohan said.

"Huh? You mean the one Tru-er I mean that boy was from?" Goku asked.

"Dad it's alright, Trunks has been born in this timeline, he's right there," Gohan said, pointing to baby Trunks who was being held by Bulma.

"Oh, right," Goku said. "Anyway did you see Trunks?"

"Actually it was another future, where we won. It's 13 years from now," Gohan explained.

"Oh, that's cool, anything I should know?" Goku asked. "Wait, don't tell me too much, I wanna be surprised."

"At this point there aren't too many surprises, but if that's what you want. Just know that I learned from Future you how to turn into a Super Saiyan," Gohan said.

Goku's eyes widened, "You can become a Super Saiyan! No way!"

"Yeah, I have you to thank," Gohan said.

"So you spent a week training there? Was it fun?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I saw a lot of cool things," Gohan said. "I won't say too much, not yet at least. But you do get much stronger, as long as you keep training."

"Don't have to tell me that," Goku said with confidence. "I'm always ready to train."

"That's great and all, but how about telling him the real situation here," Seventeen said.

"Um actually Goku, can't you just read his mind? You read my mind on Namek," Krillin said.

Goku shook his head, "No, I'll let Gohan tell me. I haven't seen him in a while, I don't mind hearing him talk."

Gohan nodded, "Right, what happened was that after I came back, me and Yamcha stopped what looked like the two Androids Trunks warned us about, but I knew those weren't the real two. Me and the others found the real two, Seventeen and Eighteen," Gohan then pointed to the two.

"So, you're both the Androids?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, me and my sister," Seventeen said.

"After talking to them, I actually managed to be friends with them. They're really nice once you get to know them, now my goal is to keep them safe from a monster called Cell," Gohan said.

"Cell? Who's that?" Goku asked.

"He's another Android, he's made of the cells of you, me, our friends, Vegeta, the other Saiyans and even Frieza," Gohan said.

"Wow, that's...kinda weird," Goku said.

"Yeah, he needs Seventeen and Eighteen to be perfect, I thought I could stop him on my own, then another problem came, that being Majin Buu. I'm sure you could feel his energy," Gohan said.

"Yeah, it also feels like Vegeta's there fighting him," Goku said.

"He's not gonna last though," Piccolo said. "He's not strong enough, right now I'm sure Buu is just toying with him."

"Buu wasn't suppose to come for another seven years, none of us can beat him," Gohan said.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I can either."

"So now what?" Seventeen asked. "We just give up?"

"We can't do that!" Eighteen said. "We need to stop Cell and Buu."

"How? We need to get stronger to do that, how are we suppose to get that strong anyway?" Seventeen asked.

"Simple, we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku said.

Seventeen scratched his head, "The what?"

"I know that place, I trained there in The Future," Gohan said.

Goku looked surprised, "Wow really? That's great, for how long though?"

"Six months, I had different training partners each time, including you," Gohan said.

"Great, so we can train even more in there," Goku said.

"Hold on, what is this Time Chamber thing?" Seventeen asked.

"It's a room where you can get a year's worth of training in a day if you want," Goku said.

"One year in a day!?" Seventeen asked.

"Should we try that then dad?" Gohan asked.

"We don't have much choice," Goku said. "You and I can train in there."

"What about everyone else?" Bulma asked. "I'm sure they can get stronger too."

"They can come, but there's only enough food for two people for a year. If they come we'll need to bring more food, and you know how much I need to eat," Goku said with a nervous chuckle.

"Me and Seventeen don't need to eat," Eighteen said. "If you want we can join too."

"Hold on! I'm not spending a whole year in a room with the three of you!" Seventeen said.

"But it will help you get stronger, come on I thought you were Gohan's friend," Goku said.

"Hey he's an ok kid, at least when he's fighting because he's really strong and I like seeing him fight but I can't be in there for an entire year!" Seventeen said.

"Can you even get stronger?" Goku asked. "You're Androids."

"We may be Androids but we're not completely robotic," Eighteen said. "Seventeen and I were once human, we just have some robot parts."

"They should be able to get stronger," Gohan said. "Besides having more friends to train with can help."

Goku nodded, "Good point, alright let's get to Kami's Lookout."

Gohan also nodded, "Right." He then turned to his mom, "You're ok with this right?"

"Of course not, but I guess I really don't have much of a choice," Chi-Chi said. "Just promise me you'll keep your promise of becoming a Scholar."

Seventeen scoffed, "Such a tough kid and he has to become a nerd."

Chi-Chi glared at the Android, "Don't you insult my son's academics! There's nothing wrong with him being a Scholar!"

"Ignore him," Eighteen said. "My brother's just immature at times."

Chi-Chi felt some relief in knowing at least one of them had some senses. "Gohan I'm glad you have friends, but try not to take everything that young man there says. Listen to his sister, she seems more mature."

"Don't worry mom, I know Seventeen's just messing around," Gohan said.

Seventeen groaned a little, "Let's just get to this Chamber place."

Goku nodded, "Right, everyone grab onto me. You too Chi-Chi, I don't want you staying here where it's not safe."

"Sure, but what about my dad?" Chi-Chi asked. "He might be back soon, I sent him to get some food."

Bulma then realized something. "Oh no, my parents are still at Capsule Corp! Majin Buu is fighting with Vegeta there!"

"I'll get your parents as well as Chi-Chi's father somewhere safe after I take you all to the lookout, now let's hurry," Goku said.

As they each grabbed on, Seventeen let out a groan, "Not this again."

With that Goku had transported everyone to Kami's lookout, hoping to make good use of the Time Chamber there.

Meanwhile with Vegeta, he had begun attacking Buu, throwing several hard strikes at the monster, though barely doing any damage.

"Looks like you're quite durable, I'm gonna have to use more power!" Vegeta shouted and did some hard strikes and a really hard kick to his head, though Buu just floated there, the dents to his gooey like body healing already.

"Hehehe, not strong enough!" Buu said, then whacked Vegeta aside, the Prince stopping right before he hit the Capsule Corp Building.

"You're tough, I'm gonna have some fun here," Vegeta said with a grin.

"Me hope to have fun too!" Buu said, sending an energy blast at Vegeta. Fortunately he was able to narrowly dodge and fly in with some really strong punches to the Majin, then a bunch of ki blasts at him.

Buu absorbed the attacks and tried to blast Vegeta, the blast missing and hitting the Capsule Corp. building as Vegeta flew to the side.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted, sending a strong blast at Majin Buu, knocking him back. But Buu managed to deflect the attack and stretch his arm to punch Vegeta, knocking him further back.

Buu flew in to attack more, but Vegeta had managed to appear behind him, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegeta blasted Buu, causing some visible damage, but it was again quickly regenerated.

"What is he anyway? He's almost indestructible," Vegeta said.

Buu turned around, grinning at Vegeta, who in turn just got into a stance.

"You can't defeat me, you're too weak!" Buu said.

"How dare you, I am The Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted, powering up some more and flying in to attack Buu, throwing some strong and heavy strikes.

The two continued to battle through the skies of West City, though unfortunately for Vegeta, he was slowly losing this battle. His pride won't let him admit it, but he can't defeat Buu, but that doesn't mean he'll simply give up.

Back on the Lookout, Goku had already also gotten Chi-Chi's father and Bulma's parents to safety. Her parents had already left Capsule Corp. during the first fight with Gohan and The Androids battling Vegeta, so they were far away enough. Goku hoped to have had time to see Buu, but he knew that he had to get to the Time Chamber quickly.

With everyone safe, Goku and the others had approached the door of the Time Chamber with Gohan and The Androids. "Alright, are you all ready?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah dad, I'm ready to train with you and help us both get stronger."

"Don't leave us out," Seventeen said, approaching with Eighteen. "We're gonna get strong as well."

"Is that even a good idea?" Yamcha asked. "Do we even want them getting stronger?"

"Yamcha, there's nothing to worry about. Seventeen and Eighteen are my friends, I have complete faith in them," Gohan said.

"You've only known them for about a day though, Goku and I didn't become friends that fast," Yamcha said.

"Me and Bulma got along almost instantly," Goku pointed out.

"Um, not exactly Goku, you kinda got on my nerves back then," Bulma reminded.

"Yeah, but we're still friends to this day," Goku said. "Even Chi-Chi and I got along almost right away."

"Yeah, I remember," Chi-Chi said with a small blush. "We were kids but I felt such a connection the first time we met, now we're married and have such a great son."

"I feel some connection to Seventeen and Eighteen, I trust them completely," Gohan said, turning to The Androids. "I know they can be friends with all of us."

Seventeen shrugged, "I'll tolerate them at least."

"Be quiet Seventeen," Eighteen said, then faced the door. "Should we get inside then?"

"Hold on," Bulma said, then reached to grab a box of Capsules. "I might have some training clothes for you." She threw the Capsule and a huge crate popped out. "Good, I still have them."

"What is that Bulma?" Goku asked.

"A while ago I made some extra Armor for Vegeta if he needed any, then I made some more so if anyone else wanted to use the Armor they could. I even have one small enough for Gohan, I remember him having Armor on Namek," Bulma said.

The four looked inside and pulled out some Armor.

"Cool, I guess I could use this for training," Goku said, looking at the suit and the armor that came with it.

"Not too stylish but better than getting my clothes dirty," Eighteen said, trying to see how it looked on her.

"Sweet, there's one in black," Seventeen said, admiring the black suit compared to the blue ones/

"Wow, it really does look like the one from Namek, expect without the big shoulders," Gohan said, looking at the armor.

"Let's get ready then, inside the Time Chamber," Goku said.

"Gohan be careful in there," Chi-Chi said.

"Try to get strong fast!" Krillin urged.

Goku nodded as he along with Gohan and The Androids went inside with the others staying outside.

"What should we do then?" Krillin asked.

"Not sure, I don't think there's a lot any of us could do now," Tien said.

Piccolo looked to the ground, thinking hard about something. He knew he had to find a way to get stronger as well, but he wasn't sure what he could do either. He has a choice, but it's not one he really cares for. But it may be his only option.

As he walked off, he heard Yamcha call out. "Hey Piccolo, where are you off to?"

"I have something I need to do," Piccolo said, still walking towards Kami.

Yamcha shrugged at that, "He never really talks much."

"That's Piccolo for you," Tien said. "Hopefully whatever he needs to do is something that could help us."

"We all need to do what we can," Krillin said, then turned to Sixteen. "By the way, can you get stronger?"

"I'll need upgrades, the ones I got were not enough to handle the enemy," Sixteen said.

"I didn't think you guys would fight anyone so strong, plus there was only so much I could do in so little time," Bulma said.

"Right now let's just hope that Goku and the others can handle this," Tien said, looking toward the Time Chamber.

Inside everyone had changed into their Saiyan Armor, Goku examining his closely. "This fits kinda nice, somehow I feel more like a Saiyan."

Gohan jumped up and down a bit, "Feels so light, but I feel really strong in this armor."

Seventeen stretched a little while wearing his, "Don't like that I look a little like Vegeta, but I can't deny how awesome this color is. It's only for now anyway."

Eighteen also stretched a bit, looking down at hers. "This looks ok, but it also feels a bit tight, especially the lower part."

Gohan looked across the room, it seemed to go on, he wondered how big it was. "So this is the Time Chamber."

"How long are we staying in here?" Eighteen asked, looking around.

Goku scratched his head, "Maybe a year."

"A year!?" Seventeen asked. "I don't think I can stay in here that long, it's too boring!"

"At least a few months then," Goku said. "Just enough for all of us to get strong enough to battle against Buu."

Goku did some quick punches to the air, "Alright, let's get training!" He turned to the others. "So, who's gonna be my training partner?"

"You can train with Eighteen," Seventeen said. "Because I wanna challenge Gohan."

"Who me?" Gohan asked.

"Well yeah kid, I told you if I ever got the chance I would spar with you. You're strong, I wanna see how strong for myself," Seventeen said. "Unless you don't think you can take me."

Gohan glared a bit, then did a confident grin. "I'm so ready to challenge you Seventeen." Gohan then flew into the air, getting into a fighting position. "Alright Seventeen, come show me your strength!"

"Sure thing!" Seventeen said and flew in to punch Gohan, though the young Half-Saiyan did a punch of his own, the two meeting and getting into a fist struggle for a moment, then into a quick clash of strikes with each other.

Gohan got out of the clash and threw a kick to Seventeen's head, which was blocked as Seventeen tried for a punch, but Gohan had grabbed it and tossed Seventeen aside.

The Android stopped however and flew in with a quick punch to Gohan and knocked him back a little, then tried attacking again but Gohan was able to block the other punches and then kicked Seventeen under his chin and spun to kick him down, hitting the floor hard.

Seventeen quickly flew up and began clashing with Gohan again, the two creating big shockwaves in the air as they moved around at quick speeds.

Goku looked so amazed, Gohan had gotten a lot stronger than he remembered, and Seventeen was impressive as well. "Such amazing power, to think that Gohan came so far, looks like training in the future really helped."

"Hey, focus on me Goku," Eighteen said, getting into a stance. "Let's see if you're as strong Gohan says you are."

"Truthfully Gohan's likely stronger than I am, so I probably can't give you that good of a fight," Goku got into his own stance. "But I still enjoy a good challenge."

Eighteen smirked, then rushed in to attack but Goku had blocked most of her strikes, though Eighteen had gotten a good one to his stomach area and then a strong punch to across his jaw.

Eighteen then went for a kick but Goku had ducked and did a kick of his own to her back to make her trip a little, but as he rushed in to attack, Eighteen hit him in the head with her elbow and kicked him across the room.

Goku stood up, dusting himself off. "Wow, you're really strong, looks like I already have to power up." Goku then went into his Super Saiyan form, which got Gohan's attention.

"Dad's gonna need that to go against Eighteen it looks like," Gohan said, then turned to Seventeen. "Maybe I'll try that on you."

"Good, I don't want you holding back, otherwise I can't go full strength either," Seventeen said.

Gohan powered into Super Saiyan, impressing Goku nearby. "Wow, my son as a Super Saiyan. I'm really proud of how strong he is."

"I'm sure he can get even stronger, I know Seventeen's gonna get impatient but he'll just have to wait," Eighteen said. "Let's go again Goku."

Goku nodded and flew in at Eighteen, throwing a punch at her. While she managed to block it, the punch had more power than she expected as it knocked her off balance, allowing Goku to kick her stomach area and punch her further back.

Eighteen stopped but had to react quickly as Goku came speeding after her. She was able to block his strikes, fast as they were and get a good punch on him, knocking him away, then went in to attack more as he did his best to block the attacks.

Gohan and Seventeen were still battling in the air, the two moving really quickly. As Gohan went to punch, Seventeen dodged and kicked him down and threw some ki blasts. Gohan was able to kncok them away and flew in to punch Seventeen in the stomach and then whacked him down.

"Kamehame-HA!" Gohan shouted, sending a powerful blast at Seventeen.

Goku looked away from his fight a moment, seeing how strong that Kamehameha looked. "Wow, he's gotten good with that move."

Suddenly Eighteen had punched Goku, "Focus on me!"

Goku rubbed his face, "Ow, that wasn't very nice."

With Gohan, his attack managed to hit Seventeen, but the Android had put up a type of barrier around him right before the attack hit.

"That was close," Seventeen said, releasing the barrier. As he did, Gohan had wasted no time going for another punch, which Seventeen quickly blocked. "Whoa kid!"

"This is a fight, stay focused!" Gohan shouted, throwing a kick that Seventeen managed to block, then grabbed Gohan's leg and tossed him aside. Seventeen sent a blast at Gohan, and while the young fighter was able to dodge, the blast was going straight towards Goku. "Dad look out!"

Goku saw the blast and quickly dodged, but it gave Eighteen a chance to attack Goku with a strong kick. Seventeen also took the moment to kick Gohan, knocking him towards Goku, though the older Saiyan helping his son stop mid-air.

"You alright son?" Goku asked.

Seventeen didn't give Gohan a chance to respond as he flew in for a kick to the two, but Goku had blocked it, giving the younger fighter a chance to punch Seventeen away, with Goku sending a strong ki blast at him.

Eighteen went to attack Goku, but Gohan had grabbed her wrist and gave Goku a chance to kick her away and send another ki blast at her.

"Wow they're strong," Goku said.

"Yeah, aren't they so amazing?" Gohan said.

The two Androids also stood near each other.

"So how strong is Goku?" Seventeen asked.

"He's much stronger than I expected, nothing I can't handle but he's pretty strong," Eighteen said.

"Gohan's strong himself, after me and him finish sparring, the two of you can try. I'm quite curious about Goku, especially how strong his attack was," Seventeen said.

"Same with Gohan, I gotta see how strong he is," Eighteen said.

"I think you'll be greatly surprised," Seventeen said, then got into a stance. "Alright! Let's go again!"

"Sure thing!" Gohan said, flying in to attack Seventeen as Goku flew in to attack Eighteen, resuming their training.

Back above West City, The Supreme Kai had arrived with Kibito. They had gone to the future like Gohan asked and brought back another ally, that being Future Trunks. The three had looked below at all the damage.

"I can't believe this," Future Trunks said. "Could this have been The Androids?"

"No, it's something else," Supreme Kai said. The three sensed some incredible energy, causing Supreme Kai to look on in shock. "He's awake! Majin Buu's been released!"

"Majin Buu!?" Trunks asked. "What exactly is happening!? You just showed up and told me to come with you, that some things happened sooner than they should have. Is there something besides the Androids!?"

"Sorry, considering how long it took to find you, and the fact that I had see if the me of your world was aware of what was happening in that future, I had little time to explain things to you," Supreme Kai said.

"The Androids you warned your friends about was not the only trouble they were gonna have in this timeline," Kibito said.

"What other trouble is...wait I feel energy dropping! Why does it feel familiar!?" Future Trunks quickly flew off, leaving the two Gods behind, though they quickly followed after him.

As Trunks looked around, he saw Vegeta on the ground and in pain as Super Buu stood over him.

"You were almost fun to beat up, but not enough of a challenge," Buu aimed his hand to blast Vegeta. "Now to destroy you."

Before he could, Trunks had blasted him and caused some damage to his body, though as Buu started to regenerate, Trunks sent another blast to destroy his top half. He quickly flew in to grab Vegeta and flew away.

Buu quickly regenerated but turned to see that no one was around, "Where did he go!" Buu groaned, "No matter, I'll find him, that boy and those other two. Buu destroy all of them! None stronger than Buu!"

Buu flew off as Cell watched from nearby. "He's going to ruin my plans, I can't allow him to destroy Seventeen and Eighteen. I already went to the trouble of going back in time and having to wait a few years before hatching. I'd rather not go through that again." He also looked to see Trunks carrying off Vegeta. "That Trunks must be from another future. Maybe The Androids are there as well. Good to have another plan ready should I fail this one."

Cell flew to find Buu, though kept a distance. If Buu found The Androids, he had to find his chance to absorb them, he won't let that monster end his chance for Perfection.

Trunks took Vegeta far away enough and let him rest on the ground. "Father..."

Supreme Kai landed nearby to check on Vegeta, "He's hurt, badly too." He turned to his assistant. "Kibito, heal him please."

Kibito nodded and healed Vegeta back to full health. Vegeta woke up almost instantly and got back on his feet. "What happened!? Where's Buu!"

"Vegeta," Trunks said, getting the attention of the Saiyan.

"Oh it's you, my son from the future," Vegeta said.

"You know I'm your son?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I learned if from Kakarot's son. It doesn't matter if I know now, you've already been born in this timeline," Vegeta said.

"Right, no reason to hide it," Trunks said.

"Why are you here anyway? Where's Majin Buu?" Vegeta asked.

"Excuse me but your son just saved you from Majin Buu," Supreme Kai said. "Shouldn't you be a little more grateful?"

"I didn't ask for help, now answer my question!" Vegeta shouted.

Kibito grumbled, "How ungrateful, especially to his own son."

Vegeta glared at Kibito, "Watch your tone, if you value your existence."

"Father!" Trunks shouted. "These two are Gods, show a little respect to them!"

"Be quiet!" Vegeta shouted, powering up as he flew above. "If you won't tell me where Buu is I'll find him myself!"

Vegeta flew off despite Trunks calling him back. Kibito shook his head at that. "That fool, if he wants to challenge Buu and fail then I say let him."

"I can't just let that happen, ungrateful or not I he is my father," Trunks said.

"It's understandable, but it doesn't look like he'll listen to us. Let's go find Gohan and the others, they can explain everything to you much better," Supreme Kai said.

Trunks nodded, "Right, I'll try to look for them." Trunks tried sensing their ki, "I can't find Gohan, though everyone seems to be on the Lookout. Let's head over there."

Supreme Kai nodded, "Right, let's get going."

As they flew up, Trunks began to worry a bit. "I hope nothing happened to Gohan, I can't go through that again."

Back in the Time Chamber, some time had already passed and this time Goku was sparring with Seventeen. Both seemed to enjoy the Challenge, Goku had gotten used to battling the Androids and Seventeen was impressed by Goku's abilities.

"Gohan wasn't wrong, you're pretty tough," Seventeen said, block a kick and hitting Goku with a strong punch.

Goku rubbed his face where he was hit, "You're strong yourself." Goku then did a kick to Seventeen, getting him in the sides and then punched him down.

Seventeen flew to attack Goku, but the Saiyan had moved aside and kicked Seventeen across the air and prepared an attack. KAMEHAME-HA!"

Goku sent the attack at Seventeen, but the Android managed to grab the beam and despite his struggling, he was able to sent it away to another part of the Time Chamber.

"Looks like I'll have to try harder," Goku said.

Seventeen wiped his head, "Can't believe how strong he's gotten, he's like a prodigy."

The two started to battle again, hoping to be stronger than the other and see how much power the other has.

With Gohan, he's battling against Eighteen, throwing several strong punches which Eighteen was able to block, though she didn't have as much trouble as she expected to have.

"Gohan is that really all you have!?" She then kicked him hard in the stomach and knocked him away. "Come on, try harder!"

Gohan got back into a stance as he nodded. "Alright Eighteen."

He then flew in to attack again, but Eighteen again was able to block with no trouble. "I know you can do better than this!"

"I'm trying!" Gohan insisted. He was able to get Eighteen to stop blocking for a moment and went for a punch, but he stopped a moment, long enough for Eighteen to take the chance to attack, hitting Gohan hard in the jaw.

"Gohan what's wrong with you? You could handle Seventeen no problem, me and him are close in strength," Eighteen said.

"I'm not sure," Gohan said. "I'm doing my best."

Eighteen looked unsure about that, "Gohan, are you holding back against me?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, I'm trying to fight you with full strength."

"Gohan if you were, you'd be doing much better," Eighteen said. "I know you're stronger than this."

"I'm fighting as hard as I can, maybe I'm just tired?" Gohan suggested.

"I don't think that's it,it's like you're afraid to fight me because you don't want to hurt me," Eighteen said.

Gohan looked away shyly, "Um, well..."

"Figures," Eighteen said while shaking her head. "Gohan I know we're friends and all but don't be afraid to be tough. You're able to fight Seventeen without holding back, I bet you could even face your father without holding back."

"I'm sorry, maybe it's because you're...you know, kinda pretty so..." Gohan said.

Eighteen sighed as she shook her head. "Gohan, that's nice of you to say, but that won't help you get stronger."

"I'm just not good when I see a pretty girl, maybe because it's so unusual to me. I'm used to training with my dad and his guy friends. I don't know why but lately when I see a girl that's pretty, I feel kinda shy," Gohan said.

"I'll admit that's cute and very sweet of you, but don't hold back ok?" Eighteen said. "Even if you think I'm pretty, I'm also tough too."

"I know pretty girls can be tough, Videl's tough and really pretty," Gohan said.

Eighteen looked a little curious and somewhat displeased, "Who's Videl?"

"A girl I met in the future, she's really pretty and I'm hoping to see her in this timeline. Me and her are gonna get married after all," Gohan said.

Eighteen looked surprised, the fact that Gohan seems to have a crush on some girl. She should be happy for him but somehow she also feels a bit jealous that Gohan has another girl he thinks about. "Let's just get back to training, and don't hold back, I'm really gonna be tough with you. If you hold back I'm gonna get angry."

Gohan gulped a bit and nodded, "Alright."

The two continued their training, getting ready for their big fight against Buu, as well as preparing for Cell. They could only hope they can reach the proper level of strength to win and protect the world. They have to get stronger.


	11. Reaching New Power

Later in the day, Trunks had arrived on The Lookout with Supreme Kai and Kibito, getting the attention of everyone there.

"Trunks, you're here!" Bulma said, running over to hug her son from the Future.

"Mother, wait you know who I am?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan told us everything," Bulma said. "I know you're the grown version of the baby in my arms right now."

Future Trunks looked down to see his baby self, which seemed a little weird but it didn't matter much right now. "Makes sense, father said the same thing. But how does Gohan know anyway?"

"He went into The Future somehow, he figured everything out," Bulma said.

"Huh? What future? I didn't see Gohan there!" Trunks said.

"Apparently there's more than one Future," Krillin said. "You'll have to ask Gohan for the details but he took a time machine to another future where we saved this world from The Androids."

"So there's a second future?" Trunks asked. "So I guess that means I can't change my timeline, going back in time just made a new timeline."

"There might be at least one more timeline since Gohan said that a creature named Cell came here through a time machine," Bulma said.

"There is," Supreme Kai said. "I checked on The Time Rings, several of them had appeared, each one going to a different future."

Trunks shook his head, "This isn't making any sense, I just traveled back in time once! How could it have made so many parallel timelines!? Now I'm hearing about other creatures like Cell and Majin Buu! This isn't good."

"Hey it's working for us," Krillin said. "Gohan managed to stop The Android problem, we just need to worry about Cell and Majin Buu."

"Though Buu came earlier than Gohan expected, no one here's nearly strong enough to fight him," Bulma said.

Trunks groaned, "Great, this isn't what I wanted. I just wanted to find a way to save everyone."

"While your actions were noble, I'm afraid these types of problems occur when Time Travel is involved," Supreme Kai said.

"Don't worry, Gohan and Goku are training in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get strong enough to defeat Cell and Buu," Krillin said.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Trunks asked. "What is that?"

"Some room where you can do a year of training in a day, I'm sure by now weeks passed by in there," Krillin said.

Trunks nodded in relief, "That's good. So the Androids were defeated?" Trunks noticed Sixteen. "Also who's that right there? A friend of yours I've never met?"

"He's actually another Android, we brought him to Capsule Corp where Bulma reprogrammed him," Krillin explained.

"By the way, there were at least two other Androids that showed up," Yamcha said.

"Two other ones?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan said it was probably another Time Travel made problem, but he managed to stop them," Krillin said.

"Hey, I helped too!" Yamcha complained.

Krillin sighed, "We know Yamcha."

"But did Gohan manage to defeat the other two Androids? The ones I know?" Trunks asked.

"Better, he actually made friends with them, so now they're our allies," Krillin said.

Trunks stood there a moment, making sure he heard that correctly. "Wait, he what!?"

"Yeah, he got them to join us, kinda cool actually," Krillin said.

Trunks couldn't believe what he heard, "Where are they!?"

"They're training with Goku and Gohan, I'm not sure when they'll be out, but you can ask them then," Krillin said.

Trunks nodded, he needed to figure out what was happening, all this seemed weird to him.

Inside the Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan were sparring still, Goku trying to help Gohan get used to his Super Saiyan 2 form, and also trying to figure it out himself.

The Androids watched the two train, having finished training of their own. Both were quite amazed at what they saw.

"I feel like those two really got strong these last few weeks," Seventeen said.

"Yeah, it's amazing how fast they can progress," Eighteen said. "Gohan's father really is a genius when it comes to fighting."

Seventeen eventually found his confidence again and brushed it off, "Still, I bet I could do much better."

"Really, you still think you're ahead of Goku? You were barely close to Gohan," Eighteen said.

"Hey I can handle those two if I wanted," Seventeen said.

"Somehow I doubt that," Eighteen joked, much to Seventeen's annoyance.

Eventually Goku and Gohan had finished their training, both looking a bit out of it.

"Wow Gohan, you're really strong, and you're just getting stronger!" Goku said in amazement.

"Thanks to you dad. I think I finally have better control of my Super Saiyan 2 form," Gohan said.

"So, ready to go for the next level?" Goku asked. "Maybe even beyond that?"

"Sure, after I rest a bit, I don't think I can keep going," Gohan said.

Goku looked to the two Androids, "Those two seems to have stopped for now."

Gohan turned to them, "Yeah, let's go to them."

The father and son floated to the android siblings, Goku still wiping his head. "Man that was something. Too bad I can't sense either one of your power levels, I can't tell how strong you might have gotten."

"You can spar with us, once you're ready too. Me and my sister are always up for that," Seventeen said.

"Must be great not getting tired," Goku said. "Wish I had that."

"Do you wanna be turned into an Android as well?" Seventeen asked.

Goku shook his head, "No, I don't think Chi-Chi would like that. Besides being an Android means you don't eat it looks like, I'll miss the food."

"That's a weird reason, but I can understand why you wouldn't want to be one," Eighteen said, then looked to the younger Saiyan. "Gohan, you look kinda dirty and sweaty, come with me."

"Where to?" Gohan asked.

"To get you cleaned up," Eighteen said, walking off. "Hurry up now."

Gohan nodded, "Right, sure thing Eighteen."

As the two walked off, Goku turned to Seventeen. "Your sister really seems to like my son, I've noticed that the last few weeks in here."

"Yeah, it surprises me how much she grew to like him after one day, maybe it's because he tried doing more for us in one day than most did our entire lives," Seventeen said.

"Huh? How so?" Goku asked.

"Let's just say that for a while, all Eighteen and I had were each other, no one else. No one looked out for us, no one really cared that much about us, and honestly there was a time we just didn't care about anything," Seventeen smirked a little. "Then that kid of yours showed up, showing us nothing but kindness. At first it seemed like he just wanted to make sure neither of us caused any trouble, he was only nice to us because he wanted to protect his friends. But the more he talked, it started to sound like he just wanted another chance for me and my sister to have our freedom. My sister seemed to notice before I did, she was able to tell he really cared about what happened to us. So she instantly started to like him, because we finally had someone who would care about us, someone who knew how to care for us. Even if we didn't know him, he at least knew of us, especially since he saw us in that future timeline. Also don't tell anyone, especially my sister, but that kid's really grown on me too, he's like a cool little brother. Besides anyone who cares that much for my sister is someone I can be friends with." Seventeen turned to Goku. "So that's the reason, do you understand why your son means a lot to my sister? And to some extend myself?"

Goku looked like he hadn't been paying attention really, he almost looked like he was asleep. After hearing the last statement he seemed to have woken up a bit, "Huh? What? Sorry I think I got a little sleepy, maybe I'm tired myself."

Seventeen seemed really annoyed, he started to grit his teeth and clench his fist. "YOU MORON! YOU MEAN I AFTER ALL THAT SAPPY STUFF YOU DIDN'T HEAR A WORD I SAID!?"

Goku looked kinda nervous and started to chuckle a bit, "Sorry, I'm sure it was a great explanation, I'm just not really good when it comes to listening sometimes. How about I rest for a bit and you can tell me all that again?"

Seventeen turned away angrily, "Forget it, that was actually embarrassing to admit, I'm not going through that again."

"Come on, I'm sorry, I really want to know, honest!" Goku said.

"Ask my sister then, I'm done," Seventeen said and flew off, leaving Goku feeling a bit sorry.

"That didn't go so well," Goku said.

Elsewhere, Gohan was sitting in a tub with Eighteen washing his hair. Gohan felt a little weird about this, not because she was washing his hair or that he was bathing in front of her, but that she was in the tub and bathing with him. Gohan felt awkward sitting and not wearing any clothes, with Eighteen right behind him, knowing she wasn't either.

"Eighteen, I appreciate what you're doing, but you don't have to sit in the tub with me," Gohan said, a huge blush on his face.

"It's fine, I needed to bathe as well, might as well do it together," Eighteen said.

"Still, it's kinda awkward," Gohan said. "I mean, you're not wearing any clothes."

"I don't mind," Eighteen said. "It's not embarrassing to me or anything. Is it for you though?"

"It's not that, I've just never been this close to a naked girl," Gohan said. "I'm just surprised you're ok with it."

Eighteen giggled a bit, "That's nice of you to be considerate. You're a nice boy Gohan. I'm not shy to be around you like this, so I don't care if you see me without clothes."

Gohan nodded, "Alright, if you're fine then I'll be fine too."

Eighteen then started to scrub his back with a nearby brush, this reminding Gohan of something his dad once told him. When he first met Bulma how she tried washing his back, then he surprised her with his tail. Gohan began to remember his own tail, he hasn't had it since he was much younger, at times he forgets he used to have one.

Eighteen seemed impressed at how muscular Gohan was, figuring he must have been training for years. It's not a lot, he's still pretty small, but it's still impressive to her. Such a strong boy, something she admires about him.

Eventually Eighteen finished up and tossed the brush aside, "Alright, you seem to be pretty clean. Try not to get dirty again too fast though."

Gohan nodded, "I'll try, but when I train, I really train hard. Something I learned from Mr. Piccolo."

"How much do you even enjoy training?" Eighteen asked.

"Um, depends on who it's with. I don't like fighting much, but I don't mind training, it lets me spend time with my dad and Mr. Piccolo, now I can use it to spend time with you and your brother," Gohan said.

"Oh, that's nice. You don't have to use training to spend time with me though, we can do a lot of other things," Eighteen said. "And I promise it won't be me making you wait as I try on clothes."

"Huh?" Gohan said, turning around. "Oh that? I don't mind joining you if you went shopping. As long as we can spend time with each other. I can even help you decide what you like. I mean I'm not really into fashion but I can do my best."

Eighteen looked a little surprised, remembering Gohan once saying he doesn't really care to go shopping. She smiled as she rubbed her head, "It would be nice to have someone with me. Maybe Seventeen will come as well if you're there, you two can keep each other company, this way he won't whine as much."

Gohan giggled, "I kinda wanna see him whine though, I bet it's funny."

"It is, I'll show you eventually," Eighteen said. "Let's finish up, we'll get you rested and something to eat, then we'll do more training. Also try to really be tough, you've gotten better but you still hold back a little against me. If you try harder and really fight me, I'll make you something nice."

"I'll do my best then," Gohan said.

Months passed by in the Time Chamber, Gohan's knowledge from the future did help Goku on some things, such as figuring out the Super Saiyan 2 form himself. Gohan attempted to teach the Fusion Technique to them, Goku found the dance a little funny while the Androids each admitted they would never do something so stupid looking. This was a little embarrassing for Gohan, he found the dance a little silly himself, but he figured it would be fair if they knew. Both Goku and Gohan know of the Super Saiyan 3 Transformation, though only Goku seemed more eager to learn it than Gohan, who knew the risks that came with it, which included a massive stamina drain.

Gohan had not yet told Goku about Super Saiyan God or the Blue form, figuring that Goku would get impatient and want to learn it as soon as he could. He definitely didn't want Beerus here sooner, and that could also lead to Goku Black appearing much sooner as well.

After several months, the four finally emerged from the Time Chamber, getting the attention of the other Z-Fighters. Each of them had gone back to their original clothing, except Gohan, who still wore his Saiyan Armor with the others holding theirs as they left.

Chi-Chi was the first to react to seeing her husband and son coming outside. "Goku! Gohan!"

Chi-Chi rushed over to them, being greeted by Goku. "Hey Chi-Chi, sorry that took a while. Must have been hours since we've been inside for...what six months, maybe longer?"

"Feels like eight months, kinda lost track of time," Seventeen said.

Chi-Chi turned to Gohan, who seemed to be a bit taller. "Gohan, you've grown."

"Yeah, I feel older too, not that much older but still," Gohan said.

"What was it like in there?" Krillin asked.

"It was ok, took some getting used to, especially for Seventeen," Goku said.

"I hated it, I'm glad we're finally out, and to think you wanted to stay in a little longer," Seventeen complained.

"I wanted to try my new power," Goku said. "They're pretty fun actually."

"I'm just surprised you some of the stuff I told you about so fast," Gohan said. "You're smart when it comes to fighting but wow that's so amazing."

Bulma approached Eighteen, "So, what was it like being with those boys that long?"

"Not bad, while Goku and my brother could be a bit much at times, Gohan was great to be around, thanks to them I feel much stronger and ready to fight," Eighteen said.

"Gohan's a sweet boy, I hope my son becomes more like him," Bulma said. "Still, I bet you could use some new clothes."

"Yeah, where's that guy with the clothes power?" Eighteen asked, looking around.

"I'd like to know where Piccolo is as well, I was hoping for something new," Gohan said.

"Piccolo? He went to go fight Majin Buu," Krillin said.

"Wait, what!?" Gohan shouted. "Why!?"

"A couple of hours ago, he merged with Kami, knowing it would make him stronger, then he along with Trunks went to find Majin Buu, they wanted to stop him from causing more damage," Krillin said.

"Wait Trunks is here too!?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to speak with you, but when he felt the damage caused by Buu, he decided to go see if he could help, so he and Piccolo are both trying to fight him," Krillin said.

"It also feels like Vegeta is there as well now," Tien said.

Seventeen shook his head, "That seems more like a bad thing than a good thing."

Gohan looked worried, then turned to the others, "We have to go! Piccolo's in danger!"

Goku nodded, then realized something. "Wait, if Piccolo merged with Kami, what about The Dragon Balls?"

"They might be inactive," Tien said. "It was risky but it was his only choice. If the world got destroyed, we'll lose the Dragon Balls anyway."

Goku sighed, then turned to Gohan. "Um, I don't suppose that was supposed to happen as well?"

"Actually it was," Gohan said, to the surprise of the others.

"Wait really? I was just trying to be optimistic," Goku said.

"Piccolo did merge with Kami, but that was to fight Cell in his first form, but that form is still no match for Buu," Gohan said.

"What about The Dragon Balls?" Krillin asked.

"In that future, Dende is the new Guardian, he can make some more," Gohan said.

"So we just need to find Dende and get him to this world...but how did they find Dende in that timeline?" Krillin asked.

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know honestly, they didn't tell me that part. When I asked why Dende was The Guardian, the dad in that timeline said it was because Piccolo merged with Kami."

Goku stopped to think a moment, "Hm, there must be a way to...Wait I think I know, I can use my Instant Transmission to find New Namek."

"How? You don't know where it is," Krillin said.

"I'll ask King Kai, I'll do it after we stop Majin Buu," Goku said.

"Right, let's hurry!" Gohan said, then turned to the others. "Stay here for now, we're gonna do our best to stop Buu."

Soon the four fighters had flown off the Lookout, towards the ground below.

Back on the planet, Buu was battling against Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo, all three of them trying to attack him but Buu would dodge them each time. Supreme Kai and Kibito were nearby watching, though feeling hopeless as none of them could get an attack in.

Buu had enough and blasted all three of them back, knocking them down. He then appeared in front of each of them throwing a strong punch, one to Vegeta's jaw, one to Piccolo's stomach and one under Trunks's chin.

"This is terrible, he's too strong for any of them!" Supreme Kai said.

Piccolo panted angrily, "Damn, even after fusing with Kami I'm still not strong enough!"

Vegeta angrily growled, "I should be stronger! Each loss should have brought me closer to defeating him!"

Trunks shook his head, "He's much stronger than The Androids, I've never seen this kind of power!"

Buu laughed a bit, "You all weak! Buu destroy you and this planet!"

"What!?" Trunks shouted.

Buu aimed an energy ball, ready to blast. But before it could happen, Goku had arrived and kicked Buu in the face, knocking him back a little.

Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks looked surprised to see Goku, though aside from Vegeta, were also really happy.

"Goku, you made it!" Trunks said.

Goku turned to Trunks with a wave, "Hey Trunks, that medicine really worked, thanks."

"I'm glad it did," Trunks said.

Goku turned to Piccolo, "Wow, you're much stronger, are you even Piccolo anymore?"

Piccolo smirked, "Not exactly, but if it makes it easier, you can still simply refer to me as Piccolo." He then noticed Gohan, able to feel the power coming from him. "Gohan...you've changed."

"Yeah, I feel much stronger than before," Gohan said.

Piccolo noticed his suit, "You're gonna fight with that armor? Looks a bit damaged."

Gohan nodded,"Yeah, it does. I might need something new, and I was hoping I could wear something like you wear? I mean you don't have to if you're not able to but-"

Piccolo smirked, "No, that's fine. Here." With that Piccolo changed Gohan's clothes into something similar to what he was wearing. The Gi was the same but his belt was now blue and there was no shirt underneath.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said, admiring the Gi.

Goku chuckled a little at that, then turned to Vegeta, "Hey, Vegeta. It's been a while, I can tell you've gotten much stronger yourself."

"Oh shut up Kakarot," Vegeta said. "I don't need any compliments from you."

"Someone sure hasn't changed," Seventeen said, flying in with Gohan and Eighteen.

Buu glared at the three, "You, Buu been waiting to fight you again. All of you."

"Yeah, we've been preparing for you as well," Gohan said, then noticed Trunks. "Hey, it's been a while Trunks. I mean this version of you, not the one I saw in the other future."

Trunks didn't respond, he was just staring at the two Androids beside Gohan. He started to remember all the damage they caused in his timeline, everything they destroyed, the fact that they took everything from him. Trunks felt angry, he hated seeing those two Androids.

Seventeen looked curious, then turned to Eighteen. "That guy's staring at us."

"Yeah, he is," Eighteen said, then spoke to Trunks. "Is there something you wanna tell us?"

Trunks stepped back a bit, looking ready to fight. Gohan noticed and quickly flew to Trunks, "Don't worry, they're not our enemy. They're actually friends of mine."

"Your friends!?" Trunks asked. "Didn't your father tell you!? How they destroyed everything in my future!?"

"I know they did, but they're actually really nice. Besides these two didn't do that, they haven't done anything bad in this timeline," Gohan said.

"Yet, but what's stopping them from doing just that!?" Trunks asked. "They can attack us at any moment!"

"Listen to me Trunks, I went to another future, in that future they're nice. They have families, they're not like the ones in your timeline," Gohan said.

"They're Androids, they're programmed to destroy!" Trunks said.

"They're not destroying! I spent months with them inside the Time Chamber with my dad, if they were bad they would have used that chance to attack us but they didn't! They're nice, I promise you that," Gohan reassured.

Trunks shook his head, "No way, they can't be nice! Don't you know what they've done, everything they've destroyed...even you were no match for them."

Gohan sighed, looking down in sadness. "I know what happened in that timeline, I know when I fought them, I lost more than just the battle...I know how much that hurt you. But these Androids wouldn't do that, I promise you that Trunks. They're my friends, they care about me and I care about them."

"Hey don't get too sappy kid," Seventeen said.

Eighteen glared, "Be quiet! You know it's true!"

Trunks looked away, "Still..."

Eighteen groaned, "Hey, Trunks is it? You don't have to forgive me or my brother for what we did in your timeline, you don't even have to like us. But know that I care about Gohan more than anything else, and I would never hurt him. If you don't believe me, well I honestly don't care, if you don't want to help, then stay out of our way."

Trunks gritted his teeth, "I'll be keeping watch over the two of you!"

"Fine by me, just know that-" Suddenly Buu had punched her away, surprising Trunks and the others.

"You talk too much! You fight now!" Buu shouted, going to attack, but Gohan appeared in front of him, instantly powering up into Super Saiyan 2 and kicking Buu away. Gohan then rushed in and started attacking Buu furiously and hitting a Masenko, blasting Buu back.

Buu recovered and went to attack, but Seventeen had rushed in and did attacks of his own, whacking Buu around a bit and kicking him aside.

As Buu got back into a stance to fight again, Seventeen started charging some electric energy. "I'm gonna beat you like a rug!"

Seventeen then sent the attack to Buu, causing some damage to him as Gohan charged his own attack, "Kamehame-HA!"

Buu was blasted further back, falling to the ground below. Buu got up, starting to feel angry, then felt attacks coming from Eighteen, the Android really showing her power.

"This is for that sneak attack!" She then blasted Buu in the face a few times and kicked him away.

Goku looked amazed at what he's seen so far, "Wow, this is so fun! Time to join in!" He then powered into Super Saiyan 2 as well and rushed in to do a Meteor Crash combo, really hitting Buu hard and kicking him aside and doing an Kamehameha of his own.

Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo looked really impressed at what they saw, Piccolo didn't think that the training in the Time Chamber would make them this strong. Trunks and Vegeta were surprised at their progress, though Vegeta felt angry. Again it seems like Goku had surpassed him, Vegeta won't stand for a Low Level Saiyan to surpass an Elite like himself.

Even Supreme Kai and Kibito were amazed. Such strength shown by only mortals, it was incredible.

"Imagine if they can defeat Majin Buu," Kibito said.

"Yes, it can happen, they just need to fight harder!" Supreme Kai said.

As Buu stood up, he started receiving quick attacks from each of them, getting punches from Goku and Seventeen, then kicks from Gohan and Eighteen, then all four of them doing a ki blast together to knock Buu back.

"Hey, I think we're doing it!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, we might actually be able to beat him, awesome," Seventeen said.

"Seems a little unfair to attack him at the same time though," Goku said.

"This isn't the time to worry about that," Eighteen said. "What's more important? The Planet's safety or a Fair Fight?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah I know, still I really wanted to see how strong I could fight on my own."

"You'll have others dad, Buu isn't the last big fight," Gohan reassured. "Let's just defeat him quickly."

Buu looked mad, he started to scream really loudly, "Buu show you! Buu not lose to you! You all be destroyed by Buu!"

Buu powered up again, causing some worry for the others.

"Looks like he's still got plenty of strength left," Seventeen said.

Buu rushed to attack, hitting Goku hard and then turning to whack Gohan and The Androids back. He then stretched his arm to grab Goku by the leg and toss him to Gohan and The Androids, knocking them far away.

Buu then fired a few ki blasts at the four them, causing them to quickly dodge, hoping to avoid them, though one went through Goku's leg, causing him some pain.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, though this gave Buu a chance to punch Gohan aside.

The Androids rushed to attack, both of them using quick strikes against Buu, the Majin quickly blocking them with some success, though one good hit from Seventeen knocked Buu off balance and allowed Eighteen to kick him aside and sent a huge ki blast at him.

Buu got angry, they were making a fool of him, he won't allow them. He then flew up and charged up a huge energy ball and threw it at them, which the Androids both sent ki blasts to push it back. They had some trouble but were able to at least hold it for a bit. Thankfully they won't run out of energy, but that won't stop Buu from putting more power into the attack.

Gohan quickly flew over and did a strong Masenko to help push it back.

"Just a little more..." Gohan said.

Buu kept pushing, hoping to overpower them, but unfortunately for him, Goku had arrived and charged up his own attack.

"KA-ME-HA-ME...HA!" Goku's beam was enough to send Buu's attack back.

Buu managed to grab it though, preventing the attack from hitting him. Buu used his energy to toss the attack away and into space, panting a bit as he glared at the four.

"Buu no like you! BUU HATE YOU!" Buu rushed to attack again, Goku did a Super Kamehameha, this time destroying Buu's body completely.

"Did...did he do it!" Trunks asked.

As Goku looked, he saw the gooey parts of Buu's body start to come back together, much to the annoyance of the others.

"He's quite a pain," Goku said.

Trunks turned to Kibito, "Would it be any trouble for you to heal us quickly, I wanna help fight Buu!"

Kibito nodded, "Of course, with a little more power, I'm sure you can win."

During this, Gohan kept an eye out for anything, wanting to make sure Buu didn't try anything funny.

Kibito started healing Trunks while Vegeta walked off, "I don't need him, I still have this." Vegeta grabbed a Sensu Bean, the one he still had that Eighteen gave him. Before he could eat it though, a spare part of Buu's body had latched into Vegeta. "What!?"

Gohan quickly turned his attention to Vegeta, "Oh no!" He rushed over and tried pulling the gooey pink off of Vegeta.

"What is this!?" Vegeta asked, trying to get it off him, unintentionally dropping the bean.

Another part latched onto Piccolo, causing the Namekian Warrior to react. "Oh no!"

Gohan turned to Piccolo, "Someone help him! Buu's trying to absorb them I think!"

A few others jumped, trying to latch on, causing the others to quickly dodge. The Androids kept jumping back, blasting each one that came near them.

"Damn, blasting one just makes more! How are we supposed to avoid them!?" Seventeen asked.

"Keep trying, I'm not letting anything that creature absorb me!" Eighteen shouted.

"How about this creature?" They both heard. Both of them turned around and briefly saw Cell before his tail lowered over their heads as he quickly began to absorb them.

Goku was the first to notice, "Oh no! The Androids!"

"No! Dammit!" Seventeen shouted, trying to get free.

"Gohan!" Eighteen shouted, getting the attention of the young fighter.

"That must be Cell! Stop him!" Gohan shouted.

Trunks went to attack Cell, but part of Buu latched onto him as he tried to pull it off. Trunks turned Super Saiyan to knock the goo away, but that brief distraction allowed Cell to blast him back.

"You're not stopping my Perfection!" Cell said.

"No...Seventeen! Eighteen!" Gohan went to go help his friends, completely forgetting about Vegeta as The Saiyan Prince was overtaken completely by the goo.

As Gohan went to save the Androids, a now regenerated Buu had blasted him down, then blasted Goku down.

Supreme Kai wanted to help, but Cell had fired another blast, hitting the Kai in the shoulder, causing Kibito to instantly aid him.

"Lord Supreme Kai!" Kibito shouted.

"Don't worry about me! We have to stop-"

Unfortunately it was too late, Cell had completely absorbed the Androids into him and started to transform. During this Piccolo and Vegeta were completely taken over and were brought straight to Super Buu as he too transformed.

Gohan looked around and saw both creatures transforming, much to his shock and disbelief. Eventually both were completely transformed, each one standing there looking stronger than before.

Buu looked taller and slimmer, with a larger antenna and now seemed to be wearing what looked like the top half of Vegeta's Saiyan Armor. Cell was standing on the other side, in his Perfect form, admiring his new body.

Goku had recovered and saw what Gohan had saw, seeing these two creatures reach a new power. He could feel their strength, now with two less allies, he knew this would be a harder fight.

Trunks was also getting worried, he didn't expect the timeline to change this much. He wasn't sure if he'd be strong enough stop them.

"Excellent, I feel much stronger," Buu said, admiring his power.

"As do I," Cell said. "So this is Perfection, how I've waited for this."

Gohan just stood there, tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't save any of them, not only has his mentor been absorbed by Buu, but the Androids, the two friends he promised to protect, the ones he told he would keep safe from Cell, and he failed them.

Goku stood there as the two beings looked ready to continue their battle. This wasn't gonna be an easy fight, Goku could tell, but he also knew they had to try. Besides Goku started to feel a little excited, he enjoys a good challenge after all.


	12. Intense Battle and Power

On the Lookout, Bulma and the others waited, hoping that Goku, Gohan and everyone else could save the world, or rather the Universe. Bulma then started to notice how worried the other Z-Fighters looked. "What's wrong? Why do all of you look worried?"

"It's Buu, he seems to have gotten stronger," Krillin said. "Not only that I feel another power, it just increased a lot! It's a weird power too! It's like Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, myself and Frieza all in one!"

Bulma looked very worried, "Can't Goku and Gohan handle them? What about The Androids?" She looked down again. "They also have Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks with them, that should be enough right?"

"I'm not sure about The Androids since we can't sense their energy," Krillin said. "But from what I'm sensing, even Goku and Gohan are gonna have trouble. Vegeta though, it's weird but it almost feels like he and Piccolo sorta just, disappeared."

Bulma's eyes grew in shock, "Disappeared? You mean like..."

"No, not like that. They're still alive, but it just feels...I can't explain it," Krillin said.

"Trunks is alright though, he got his strength back, and he feels a little bit stronger," Yamcha said. "Probably that Saiyan power boost I've heard about."

Bulma looked back down, "They should be fine, Goku's had tougher and he always managed to succeed right? He never backed down from anyone and usually ends up winning."

Krillin sighed, "I'm not so sure Bulma, then again I've doubted Goku before and he managed to surprise me, maybe he has some ideas he can use. I just hope they work out well."

Back down below, both Cell and Buu are still admiring their new power and forms. Goku and Trunks are standing near each other and glaring at the two creatures, both ready to fight.

Gohan continued to stand there, still in shock and in tears, unable to really move or react. He stood there stuck on knowing that despite his best attempts, he could not prevent Cell from absorbing The Androids. It wasn't just about preventing Cell from getting strong, it was about keeping his friends safe. Seventeen and Eighteen, his two friends who he deeply cares about. He couldn't protect them, despite all this knowledge from The Future, despite how strong he had gotten, he still couldn't keep his two friends safe.

Goku noticed that Gohan seemed out of it, seeing the look of hopelessness in his son's eyes. "Gohan! What's wrong!? Why are you just standing there!?"

"He looks to be in shock," Cell said. "I can't blame him, I'm sure he can feel how strong I've gotten."

"Or he's more in awe of my strength," Buu said. "He had trouble against me before, now he's gonna have that much more to worry about."

"Please, all you did was aborb some worthless Namkien and a Saiyan who talks tougher than he actually is," Cell said. "I absorbed two Androids who were actually meant to be trouble against those two."

"I'm quite certain my power was already far above yours, plus I too was able to overpower those Androids," Buu said.

"That's not what I saw a moment ago, you looked like you were struggling. That may be a good thing, it's like they somehow got stronger. Of course that power is mine to use now," Cell said.

"You sound confident, would you perhaps want to test your power against me?" Buu asked.

"You seem like a decent challenge, the most fitting challenger to test my Perfect Form," Cell said.

"Hey!" Goku shouted. "Did you forget about us!?"

"We're gonna stop you right now!" Trunks shouted, grabbing his sword.

"I don't know, would either of you make a good enough challenge?" Buu asked.

"I'm kinda curious myself," Cell said. "How about your son? Does he still want to fight?"

Gohan didn't react, he just continued to stand there, feeling worthless.

Buu chuckled a bit, "Somehow I think he lost the will. He did seem fond of those two that you absorbed."

"Such a shame, don't worry though little Gohan, I'm making great use of their power," Cell said.

Gohan still had no reaction other than just standing there with a hopeless look in his eyes.

Goku got into a stance, "I'll take you both right now! Come on!"

"Not without me!" Trunks said, getting into his own stance.

"Fine then, we'll go along with this for now, Goku might give a good fight at least, but somehow I doubt this boy will," Cell said.

"I'll show you!" Trunks shouted and flew in to attack, but Cell dodged his first sword swing. Trunks swung again but Cell grabbed the sword and kicked Trunks in the stomach, causing him to let go of the sword, Cell then tossing it away afterwards.

"Is that all you have?" Cell asked.

Trunks flew in, throwing quick strikes but Cell seemed to be able to dodge them with no trouble, then whacked him aside very easily.

"Trunks!" Goku wanted to help, but Buu has appeared before him.

"Did you forget I was here?" Buu asked.

Goku then went for a punch which Buu managed to block, then he returned the punch though Goku did a block of his own. They started throwing more strikes, getting into a clash of combos.

Goku and Buu seemed mostly even with each other, but Buu slowly started to overpower when he hit Goku with a hard knee to his stomach and then punched him to the side of a building.

Trunks got up, holding himself in pain, seeing Goku getting attacked by Buu. "No, Goku!"

Cell appeared before him again, "I would worry more about your own situation."

Trunks went for a kick to Cell's head, but Cell blocked the attack and then grabbed Trunks's leg and squeezed hard, causing pain for the time traveler and then tossed him through several buildings.

Buu was still attacking Goku, throwing quick strikes and knocking the Saiyan around. As he went to attack again, Goku managed to stop the attack with a quick kick to his face and then sent some ki blasts at Buu, causing some damage, but it was quickly regenerated.

"It doesn't matter what you do Goku, I can't be destroyed," Buu said.

"We'll see about that, I'm sure there's only so much you can regenerate," Goku said.

Buu went to attack again but Goku threw a blast down to create some dust to temporarily block Buu's vision as Goku went into the air. Buu looked up and saw as Goku prepared an attack.

"KA...!"

Buu looked confused, "Wait, does he not realize that if he uses the attack from that angle, he could destroy the planet!?"

"ME...!"

Cell also looked up, "He must be bluffing, Goku wouldn't risk this planet's safety over a fight, even he's not that foolish."

Trunks looked up, confused himself. "Goku, what are you trying to do?"

"HA...!"

Buu shook his head, "Stop your bluffing! We both know you're not this foolish!"

Cell and Trunks however started to believe Goku really was gonna do this, they couldn't detect any hesitation from within Goku.

"ME...!"

Buu looked a bit worried, "Have you lost your mind! You'll destroy this planet! What about your son and all those you care about!?"

Cell gritted his teeth and yelled at Buu. "Why don't you go stop him yourself! Before he destroys everything!"

"Goku wait! It's not worth it!" Trunks pleaded.

Before Goku did anything, he instantly appeared before Buu using his Instant Transmission, glaring at the creature before him, who looked amazed at what he saw.

"HA!"

Goku then blasted the attack, completely taking over Buu and seemingly vaporizing him. Cell and Trunks were both amazed at the power shown by Goku, and his technique as well.

"Amazing, Goku was able to trick Buu into dropping his guard, and unleashed an incredible attack," Trunks said.

"Such a smart tactic," Supreme Kai said from nearby.

After the attack, Goku glared at Cell. "Now for you."

Cell was still in awe of what he saw to properly react as Goku rushed in with a punched to his stomach and then kicked him aside as he charged the attack again. "Kamehame-HA!"

Goku blasted the attack as it seemed to hit Cell as he went straight into another building, which caused it to be completely destroyed.

"Thankfully all the people left the city...I hope they did at least," Trunks said.

"Don't worry, any damage by these two can be fixed with The Dragon Balls, once I get another Guardian from New Namek," Goku said.

Supreme Kai and Kibito both flew towards Goku.

"Did you do it!? Did you defeat Buu and that other creature?" Supreme Kai asked.

"It looks like it, even Buu couldn't have endured such an attack, and that creature surely shouldn't be that strong himself," Kibito said.

Goku looked around, "Somehow I don't think this fight's over."

Moments later Cell started walking to them, though the right part of his body was destroyed. The others were amazed he was even still moving considering the damage he took.

"Nice attack Goku, I'll be honest I didn't expect that," Cell said as he moved in closer. "Just know that this won't be happening again, I won't allow it."

"Give it up!" Trunks said. "With that injury there's no way you could be of any threat to us!"

Cell smirked a little, "You fool, you know nothing of me do you?" Within moments, Cell completely regenerated his damaged body, much to the surprise of the others.

"What!? How!?" Trunks asked.

"It's simple. See like Seventeen and Eighteen, I too am an Android. However I am not some robot like most other Androids, nor was I a human turned into a cyborg like Seventeen and Eighteen. I am a bio-android, created with the cells of all the strongest warriors," Cell explained.

"Huh? How?" Trunks asked.

"With the aid of some robotic insects that have been taking your cell, as well as some recordings of all your fighting styles, starting with when Goku was a young boy," Cell said.

Trunks looked to be in disbelief, "This doesn't make any sense, why take all of their cells anyway?"

"Isn't in obvious?" Cell asked. "It's thanks to those cells that I have this power! You know why I was able to regenerate a moment ago!? Because I have Piccolo's cells, the Namekian ability of Regeneration is part of me. I also share the same cells as Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, even Frieza, all of the strongest there is."

"That's why I can sense them all in you, myself included," Goku said. "Still this doesn't surprise me too much since my son has mentioned you."

Cell looked to the still hopeless looking Gohan "Yes he did seem quite knowledgeable about my need for Seventeen and Eighteen to reach my Perfect Form. I am curious how."

"He's been to The Future, he told me all about you," Goku said.

"So he's Time Traveled as well, good for him. Not that the knowledge did much, I still have The Androids, so it was probably a total waste of time," Cell chuckled a bit. "That unintentionally humorous."

"The only thing humorous is that you think you'll actually win in the end, I will stop you Cell," Goku said.

"I doubt that, but if you'd like I can show you the other benefits your cells have given me," Cell then jumped into the air and put his hands in a very familiar position. "KA...ME..."

Goku looked up in surprise, "Huh!? No way!"

"HA...ME...!"

Trunks's eyes widened, "Is he seriously doing the-"

"HA!" Cell then sent a powerful Kamehameha to the group, though Goku was able to jump back while pulling The Supreme Kai to safety, Trunks doing the same with Kibito. They were able to avoid the attack but still looked surprise.

"Goku, wasn't that your attack!?" Trunks asked. "Does he know everyone else's?"

"I'm not sure," Goku said. "I mean it's not like that's my attack only since Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and even Tien can do it. It's not even an attack I made, Master Roshi was the one who came up with it."

"It seems like you need more convincing, here's another one," Cell said and placed two fingers on his head, charging another attack.

"Wait! That looks like Piccolo's move!" Goku said.

"Take this, Special Beam Cannon!" Cell said, blasting the move at the two, causing them all to dodge again.

"Somehow I thought that attack had a different name," Goku said, scratching his head.

"Goku, this might be a problem if he knows every technique you and your friends do!" Trunks said.

"I know all of them, if I want to I can even do The Spirit Bomb," Cell said. "Now, here's another trick!"

Cell then fired some lasers from his finger, trying to attack each of them.

"Great, now he's doing one of Frieza's moves!" Goku said, dodging the lasers.

Trunks flew up and did some hand movements, "Burning Strike!"

He blasted Cell, but it did no real damage. Cell then zapped right through Trunks's right arm.

"No Trunks!" Goku shouted, then flew in to punch Cell back, then kept flying to do a few more strikes to the Bio-Android.

Cell was eventually able to counter and even managed to hit Goku in the leg right on the spot Buu blasted through before, causing Goku to lose his balance and take a strong punch to his jaw.

During this Gohan is standing nearby, still dealing with the burden of having not been able to protect his friends. He doesn't understand how with all that knowledge of The Future, with all the training he did, that he couldn't do what he promised he would. He should have been strong enough, he should have been quick enough, he was prepared for this, how this happened was something he just couldn't understand.

He started thinking of Seventeen and the brotherly bond he shared with him. Seventeen really admired Gohan's strength and Gohan admired how cool and relaxed Seventeen usually was. He enjoyed sparring with him inside The Time Chamber. Gohan also knows that Seventeen cares for him, a lot more than he wanted to admit. Gohan cared a lot for his older brother figure.

Then he began to think of Eighteen, and how much he's grown fond of the female cyborg. Eighteen admired Gohan's personality, she seemed to consider him a very mature kid, to the point that she forgets how young he is, though compared to her, he's probably not that much younger. Gohan loved spending time with her inside the Time Chamber, she was so nice to be around, it also helps that she's very pretty, he could look at that beauty all day.

Gohan then started to realize that since meeting Eighteen and during the training in the Time Chamber, he's actually started to forget about Videl almost. At first to motivate himself, he would imagine what if Videl was in danger. Now it seems like his main motivation is saving The Androids, but he feels like it's mostly Eighteen. He wondered what if aside from Cell and Buu, he would have to protect Eighteen from Frieza or Goku Black. In a way he felt even more motivated to keep her safe for reasons he doesn't fully understand.

Why does he feel that way for her he wonders.

The more Gohan thought, the more he felt determined to make things right, to save his friends. However during this, Buu had fully regenerated and moved closer to Gohan, ready to attack.

"Time to destroy you!" Buu shouted, going for a blast.

Trunks had been shaking off his attack from Cell and saw that Gohan was in danger. "No! Gohan watch out!"

Gohan had barely noticed, but fortunately Trunks still managed to send a blast at Buu's face, while doing little damage, at least distracted Buu so Trunks can rush in and pull Gohan aside.

Goku also noticed that Gohan was in trouble, so he kicked Cell aside and flew to attack Buu with a strong punch that knocked him into the air, then used his Instant Transmission to appear before Buu and kick him back down.

Trunks went to assist Goku, but Cell had appeared before him to knock him to the side of a building. Cell aimed to send a ki blast at Trunks, but Goku was quick enough to punch Cell back.

"These guys are just way to strong. Looks like I'm gonna have to try out that technique. I know Gohan said it's risky, especially considering I just learned it but I don't have a choice. I'll just have to do it and end this fight quickly!" Goku then started to power up. "Come on, I gotta try, and try fast!"

Everyone nearby watched as Goku's energy began to increase, reaching new heights of power. Cell and Buu were especially interested as to how strong Goku could get.

Everyone on the Lookout could feel the increase in Goku's power, each of them wondering how strong their friend has gotten.

"Amazing, Goku's power is increasing incredibly!" Tien said.

"Goku never stops amazing me," Krillin said.

"I hope this means he'll win," Bulma said.

Down below Trunks is watching in shock at seeing the power Goku showed. He heard that Goku was capable of great strength, but this was so far beyond what he expected.

Within moments, Goku's hair started to get much longer and his eyebrows seemed to disappear as he let out one more mighty scream, a lot of energy emitting from the Saiyan. When it was over, Goku stood there looking much stronger and much more intimidating.

While everyone stood there analyzing Goku, Cell was the first to speak. "So, your hair's grown longer. But I can tell that's not the only thing that's changed about you."

Goku chuckled a bit, "Of course not, I'm sure you can tell, but my power has increased immensely. This is my Super Saiyan 3 form."

"Super Saiyan 3?" Trunks asked. "So that form you and Gohan transformed into when you arrived, that was a Super Saiyan 2?"

"Yeah, it was. Gohan taught me about that and this form during our training," Goku said. "I was amazed enough to know there was a level beyond a Super Saiyan, but to learn of a level beyond that, I just had to figure it out."

Trunks looked a bit more hopeful, he felt with this power, there was no way Goku could lose.

Even the Supreme Kai looked amazed, "What incredible power, this time Goku is sure to win against those two."

Goku got into a stance, then immediately rushed toward Cell and hit him hard in the stomach, the Android barely able to register that speed. Goku then kicked Cell aside and sent a strong blast at him, causing some incredible damage.

Before Goku could defeat Cell for good, Buu rushed at him and engaged in a clash with Goku, the two seeming to be evenly matched with each other.

Trunks watched eagerly, hoping for Goku to be able to over power the Majin, his hope increasing the more Goku seemed to be able to strike hard, knocking Buu back.

Buu sent several blasts at Goku, but they were easily dodged as Goku continued to attack, throwing one hard punch after the other, knocking Buu around quite a bit.

The more the fight continued though, the more Goku started to become tired. His body couldn't handle the Super Saiyan 3 form well. He still managed to keep up with Buu for a little bit longer, knocking him through several buildings.

Cell attempted to get up, ready to attack but Trunks had rushed in and kicked Cell away. "Thanks to that attack, he's gotten much weaker, I can end this quickly."

While this was happening, Supreme Kai noticed Gohan nearby, the young Saiyan still focused on his own thoughts, even after having been rescued by Trunks. "Hey! Gohan! What are you waiting for!? Your father and that other boy need you help!"

Kibito rushed over to him, "I can heal you back to your full energy if you need, but you must hurry now!"

"Kibito, you still have enough strength left to heal?" Supreme Kai asked.

"After this, I won't be able to heal any major damage, so he must move quickly!" Kibito said.

Supreme Kai nodded and focused on Gohan, "Please, you must hurry! Will you go in and fight?"

Gohan still seemed a bit out of it, though he slowly started to acknowledge the Supreme Kai. "Huh? What?" Gohan heard some clashes, looking over to seeing Trunks battle against Cell and Buu trying to fend of Goku. What worried Gohan was seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. "Wait! Why is my dad using Super Saiyan 3!? I told him that form is risky! He just learned it very recently, his body can't handle that power!"

Supreme Kai looked shocked as he turned to Goku. "I can feel it actually. Yes his power is draining, he needs to destroy Buu and fast."

Gohan turned to Kibito, "Heal me up please, I need to save my dad."

"Of course," Kibito said and began healing.

Goku continued attacking Buu, increasing the power of his blows, but slowly draining his stamina. "Time to end this!" Goku kicked Buu into the air and charged some energy. "KAMEHAME-HA!" Goku had used the power of that Super Kamehameha hit Buu hard as he went straight into a building and a huge explosion occurred. Feeling like he won, Goku had then powered out of the Super Saiyan 3 form and back to his base form as he lowered to the ground. "I think that's it. All that's left is Cell."

"I got him Goku!" Trunks said. He then kicked Cell aside and fired another attack. "MASENKO!" The attack hit Cell, knocking him hard into the ground below.

Supreme Kai seemed very satisfied, "This is great! We almost have this!"

Cell struggled on the ground, he had taken a lot of damage and was close to losing. Fortunately for him, he noticed a Senzu Bean on the ground, it was the one Vegeta had dropped before when he was absorbed by Buu.

Trunks aimed his palm at Cell, "Time to end this, within moments the Android problem will disappear from this timeline."

As Trunks fired the attack, Cell had taken the Senzu bean, using it to return to full power. The attack landed, causing some smoke and giving Trunks the belief that he had won.

"I think he did it!" Supreme Kai said.

Kibito, who had just finished healing Gohan, walked over to the two looking very happy. "Excellent, for a moment there I thought-"

Suddenly a beam went through Kibito's shoulder, causing him to fall over in pain.

"Kibito!" Supreme Kai said, checking on his assistant.

Trunks's eyes widened as he turned to Cell, the Android having stood up and looking really refreshed.

"Sorry, I'm not done yet," Cell said with a sinister looking smile.

Trunks shook his head, "That's impossible! That should have destroyed you!"

"Poor Trunks, I can't blame you though, a few seconds earlier and I probably wouldn't be like you thought. But I just happened to see a Sense Bean lying around, I figured no one wanted it, so I took it for myself, hope you don't mind," Cell said.

"Huh!? A Senzu Bean!?" Trunks asked.

Gohan knew where that bean came from, Vegeta had been given a Senzu bean before, he must have dropped it when he got absorbed.

"Yes, and thanks to the Saiyan cells within me, recovering from such heavy battle damage has increased my strength greatly, I have you to thank for that Goku, and you as well Trunks," Cell said.

Goku angrily gritted his teeth, at least there was only Cell, but he had used up a lot of energy on Super Saiyan 3 and didn't have a lot left. Unfortunately a huge piece of pink goo jumped at Goku. Gohan attempted to warn his father, "Dad! Behind you!"

Goku turned around to see the pink goo approach him, though before he got absorbed, he used the last of his strength to put up a type of barrier around him as the goo completely grabbed Goku.

The goo then went toward a fully recovered Buu, absorbing the Saiyan into his body. "Excellent, now I too have even more power to use."

Cell looked a little disappointed, "That's a shame, I wanted to use this power to destroy Goku myself, though I guess I could destroy you later after I'm done with Trunks."

"Don't worry, maybe you'll see Goku again after I absorb you," Buu said. "But for now I do agree that this boy needs to be destroyed."

Trunks got into a stance, keeping eyes on both villains. Suddenly he jumped into the air and fired beams at both, but they were deflected as Cell zapped Trunks a few times and Buu blasted him out of the air.

"Such a foolish boy," Cell said, floating into the air.

"I can agree with you on that," Buu said, also floating into the air.

Both aimed their palms down at Trunks and the planet below.

"Time to end this," Cell said as he and Buu aimed their palms at the ground below.

Before anything, Gohan had appeared before the two and kicked them both to the ground, surprising them.

Supreme Kai looked amazed, "Gohan!?"

The two got up as Gohan flew to the ground below.

"I hope you two didn't forget about me," Gohan said, glaring at the two.

Cell angrily glared at Gohan, "How foolish, do you think there's much you can even do at this point?"

Buu also glared angrily at Gohan, "You should have just admitted defeat young boy."

"Yes, just accept that you can't win," Cell said. "Your father know, your friend Trunks knows, you should have realized that you had no chance of winning the moment I absorbed those two Androids and reached my Perfect Form."

Gohan angrily gritted his teeth as he slowly powered up, "Seventeen...Eighteen..."

Cell looked a bit surprised, then had a sinister grin, "Does it anger you? Knowing that they're not a part of me? I'm sure you know that they were what I needed to reach this power, yet you still couldn't stop me from absorbing them. Does it anger you to know you failed?" Cell laughed a bit, "Or perhaps you actually cared for those two, were they your friends?"

Gohan continued to grit his teeth as he powered up more. "Give them back..."

"So, you do care for them, don't you?" Cell said. "Let me guess, were they like your Best Friends? Or older siblings?"

"Give them back!" Gohan repeated, powering up more.

"Were you that close to them? Was it truly a sibling bond?" Cell asked. "At least with that boy? Was it more with that girl? Was she even more special to you?"

"I'm telling you right now Cell! Give them back!" Gohan shouted.

"Tell me this Gohan," Cell said. "That girl...you love her, don't you?"

Gohan powered up immensely, his energy flaring up and causing the world to shake briefly. "GIVE THEM BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Gohan rushed in to punch Cell hard across the city, Buu looking amazed at the power shown. "Wh...what!? Where is this strength coming from!?"

The Supreme Kai was also amazed, though he quickly grabbed Kibito and Trunks and flew away from the area, realizing it wasn't safe.

Gohan continued to power up, glaring at the Android he just punched. "Cell, you made a big mistake when you took away the ones I care about. I will get them back! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Cell looked on in shock at the power Gohan displayed, the young Saiyan looked ready to do as he promised, defeat Cell.


	13. Saiyan Strength

Back on the Lookout, everyone felt the big increase in power from the fight.

"Whoa! It feels like the world's shaking!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah! I think it's Gohan!" Krillin said.

"Gohan!? What type of power has he had in him!?" Tien asked.

"I don't know, whatever happened, his power has increased far beyond anything I've felt," Krillin said.

"Hopefully this means that Gohan can actually win!" Yamcha said.

Chi-Chi just stood there, looking very worried about all of this. She hates knowing that her son is fighting against such strong creatures, she doesn't want him to get hurt.

Sixteen noticed Chi-Chi's expression. "You are worried for your son."

Chi-Chi nodded, "Yes, Gohan shouldn't be fighting like this. He's only a young boy, he's not supposed to have this burden."

Sixteen looked away a moment, "Your son is very brave. While I can't say for certain that he will win, all we can do is believe in his abilities."

Chi-Chi sighed a little, "Why do I keep allowing this to happen? I tell Goku I don't want him fighting, but in the end he always ends up having to do so."

"That is a question you really must think about then. Is it really Goku? Or perhaps you know yourself that this must be done," Sixteen said.

Chi-Chi shook her head, "I don't know anymore, I just hope this won't continue to happen."

Sixteen placed a comforting hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder as he continued to wait with the others.

Back down below, Cell is starting to stand up after that attack from Gohan. "You caught me by surprise there Gohan. I'll admit you've become quite powerful." Cell then started to power up. "But don't get too cocky about it, I won't let it happen again!"

As Cell went to attack, Gohan effortlessly dodged his punch. Cell continued trying to attack but Gohan just dodged like nothing and then punched Cell hard across his jaw, then kneed him under the chin and blasted him down through a building.

It took a few seconds before Cell was able to stand, then heard Gohan's taunting. "Hey! What happened to you not allowing me to attack like that again?"

Cell growled, "Watch your tone young boy! I haven't begun to show my true power!" Cell sped in ready to attack again, but Gohan had dodged each strike easily, then countered with several strong strikes of his own.

Supreme Kai looked so impressed at Gohan's power. He could only hope that this would lead to a win, though considering how many times he got his hopes up, he can't help but feel a little cautious and worried that this might not work.

Buu however looked a little concerned with this, Gohan seems to be easily defeating Cell, and he can feel that Gohan may even be a match for himself. It doesn't help that he doesn't feel the power he got from Goku just yet, even though he felt Piccolo and Vegeta's powers almost immediately.

Eventually Gohan had stopped attacking Cell, the Android looking to be a mess. He had taken many hard blows from Gohan and it really started to show on him.

"Are you done yet Cell? Have you finally figured out that you can't defeat me?" Gohan asked.

Cell angrily panted and tried attacking Gohan again, but this time Gohan countered by doing a strike hard enough to knock Cell's arm off of him, adding further pain for the Android. Gohan easily destroyed the arm with a single blast.

"What power," Supreme Kai said.

Gohan watched Cell shout in pain, grabbing under where the arm once was. "Some all powerful Android you are."

Cell panted a bit, then used his Regeneration abilities to regrow the arm as he glared at Gohan. "How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I? I warned you to give me my friends back, I want Seventeen and Eighteen back right now," Gohan demanded.

"You dare to give me orders!? ME!? THE ULTIMATE IN PERFECTION!?" Cell blasted Gohan in the face, though once the smoke cleared, he could see that Gohan wasn't even phased.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to be in pain after that?" Gohan asked.

Cell looked worried, the fact that this boy seemed to have surpassed him. But how could he have gotten so strong? Even if he did get a boost from recovering, there's no way that was enough to be this power. Had Gohan been hiding his true strength? Had his anger and rage really increased his power?

"Where is this strength coming from!?" Cell asked.

Gohan flew over to Cell, causing a little worry for the Android. "Return my friends, and I just might let you go, so long as you agree to get leave the planet." During this, Buu decided to take the chance to attack, but Gohan dodged and punched Buu hard in the stomach and then kicked him in the side of the head before sending a powerful Masenko, crashing Buu onto the ground. "I'll get to you in a second!"

During this Cell had managed to attack Gohan and knock him back before charging an attack. "KAMEHAME-HA!"

Cell hoped to defeat Gohan with the technique the boy's father really made his own but Gohan had quickly recovered from the sneak attack and then punched the beam into the skies with little effort.

Cell was just shocked and amazed at this boy's power. He put a lot of power into that attack and Gohan was still able to easily deflect it.

"You got an attack on me, good for you Cell. Too bad that's the only one you'll get," Gohan flew in and punched Cell down the the ground below. He went down and continued to attack, throwing many hard strikes at the Android.

Cell tried to counter but he wasn't fast enough and took a few more strikes, really taking a lot of damage, leaving him barely standing after Gohan stopped.

"H-how!" Cell said, showing a lot of bruises.

Gohan just smirked, then rushed in to deliver a really powerful punch right to Cell's stomach, causing him to stumble back in pain. Suddenly he felt a gag in his mouth as a trail of drool started to emerge. Moments later he completely spat Eighteen out of his mouth, the young Android unconscious and on the floor.

"That Android girl, did he cause that creature to spit her back out?" Supreme Kai asked.

Gohan felt relieved to see Eighteen again, even if she looked to be covered in Cell's drool. He turned to Cell with a determined look, "I asked for both my friends!" He rushed in and did a hard kick to Cell's stomach, causing him to again stumble over, and this time spitting out Seventeen.

"Now that boy too, he completely freed both of his friends," Supreme Kai said.

Cell fell over a bit, droll still coming from mouth. Then suddenly he started to transform and within moments, he was back to being in his Imperfect Form.

"No...my Perfection!" Cell said.

"Finally back to your original form huh? You should have just given me my friends back, then you wouldn't be in this pain," Gohan said. Buu again went to attack Gohan again, but he dodged and kicked Buu in the stomach and punched him toward a building. "You're too impatient!"

Cell looked to the Androids, "I must have them back." He slowly crawled to them, extending his tail with the hope of absorbing them again, but Gohan stepped before him.

"Like I'll let you take them from me again," Gohan said.

"You...YOU BRAT!" Cell shouted, jumping at Gohan with the attempt of absorbing him as well, but Gohan stepped out of the way and did a strong punch to Cell, knocking him further back.

Gohan then got into position for one final attack. "Ka...Me..." The energy began to charge. "Ha...Me..." Gohan was ready to end this and keep his friends safe. "HA!"

Gohan sent the powerful ki blast at Cell, "HOW! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PERFECT!" Cell was then completely engulfed in the beam, being destroyed completely.

Supreme Kai looked amazed at what he saw. Gohan had saved his friends and completely destroyed that creature. "He did it, such amazing power."

Gohan turned around to face where Buu was, "Now I can focus on you, Majin Buu!"

Buu had just seen what happened to Cell. While he didn't really care much for that Bio-Android, he does realize that Gohan is gonna be trouble for him. "That brat really has a lot of power."

Gohan used his Instant Transmission to appear right in front of Buu, then did a strong punch to his stomach, taking the creature by surprise. Gohan then hit a strong punch under his chin, knocking him into the air where Gohan flew after him and continued to attack with quick punches.

"He's overpowering him!" Supreme Kai said. "Gohan can defeat Buu as well!"

Gohan knocked Buu further into the air, then kicked him to the ground below, sending several ki blasts at him to completely damage Buu.

After the dust cleared, Gohan had landed near Buu, glaring angrily at him. "So, will you be smart and give me back my dad, Mr. Piccolo and Vegeta? Or will you be foolish like Cell was?"

Buu growled a bit, "Don't compare us, my power still exceeded his."

"Barely, doesn't matter anyway, I'm clearly stronger than you are. Now give me back my dad and the others," Gohan warned.

"You'll have to take them back yourself, which you won't be able to do. Punching me hard enough won't cause them to fall out or anything," Buu smirked a little. "Looks like you're gonna have a little problem."

Gohan gritted his teeth, knowing Buu was right. He wasn't gonna be able to easily get Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta out easily. Though maybe Buu was wrong, perhaps with enough damage, he can find a way to free them.

"I'll make you release them, one way or another!" Gohan shouted and rushed in to punch Buu hard in the face, then in the gut, then kicked him in the side of the head and sent a Masenko after Buu.

The Majin managed to avoid the ki blast and flew in to knock Gohan back a little, then sent some ki blasts of his own, but Gohan knocked them away and punched Buu into the air, then punched him back down before setting another attack.

"Galick Gun!" Gohan used the technique he learned in the future to hit Buu hard with a strong blast, sending him right into the ground.

Supreme Kai got a closer look, it seemed like Gohan was really doing some damage to Buu, he was getting closer to winning this fight. "Just a bit more Gohan."

Buu stood up but took an immediate attack from Gohan as the young Half Saiyan kicked Buu right into a building, then he rushed in and continued to attack with several hard punches to Buu, then sent a huge energy ball at him, destroying everything around and leaving Buu in more pain.

Gohan glared down at the Majin as he readied more power, "You really should give up, there's no way you're winning this."

Buu panted angrily, he was being made a fool out of. "No, I won't lose to you!"

Gohan got into another stance. "You're just too stubborn." Buu angrily growled, he took some steps back, trying to figure something out. He jumped into the air and charged up a ki blast and aimed it at Gohan, much to his confusion. "You really think that's enough energy? How long before you realize that-"

Suddenly Buu aimed the ki blast instead at The Androids, causing Gohan to freak out and rushed to them. He managed to grab them and pull them out of the way in time, though this caused him to drop his guard a moment as Buu rushed in and blasted a beam right through Gohan's shoulder and kicked him aside, then sent another ki blast at Gohan, then continued firing them to keep up on the damage.

"No! He can't lose now! He was so close!" Supreme Kai said.

Slowly Trunks had started to recover and stand up, noticing that Gohan was in trouble. "No, Gohan!"

Buu eventually stopped for a moment, taking time to mock Gohan. "So, what was this about me losing? Such a strong warrior, yet you let your guard down the moment you saw those two in danger. What a shame that is."

Gohan stood up, feeling some damage while holding his injured shoulder. "Damn, that's not good." That may have really affected the fight for Gohan, he can barely move his arm. "I...I can still beat you though."

"Now who's being stubborn?" Buu taunted and aimed another blast at Gohan. "You put up a good fight, but this is how it ends."

Before he could attack, Trunks rushed in and blasted behind Buu, surprising him as Trunks continued to attack.

Gohan looked relieved to see that Trunks was alright, though he knew that Trunks couldn't hold off Buu for long.

Buu eventually powered up and went to attack, but Trunks fortunately got a Burning Strike attack ready, "Take this!"

He blasted Buu in the face, distracting him long enough for Gohan to charge an attack and blast Buu aside. Gohan quickly flew to Trunks, "I'm glad you're alright, but we're still gonna have a small problem I think."

"Yeah, I'm not strong enough to do much damage and you've taken quite an injury," Trunks said. "It's gonna be hard to defeat Buu."

Gohan tried to think, there were no Sense Beans, at least none that were around, and both of them were weakened from the fight. "We might need to leave for now, I'll grab The Androids while you grab The Supreme Kai and Kibito and get the to The Lookout."

Trunks groaned, "Really? Those two things?"

"Trunks, I don't blame you for not liking them, but you need to trust me. If not for the me of this timeline, but for the me of yours. I know you looked up to that me, and I know I would be proud of you for trying as hard as you are right now. I just ask that you trust me, please Trunks," Gohan said.

Trunks sighed, this wasn't an easy choice. Despite his hatred for The Androids, he respected Gohan so much more that he would put it aside. "Alright, for you though Gohan."

Gohan called to The Supreme Kai, "We're gonna get you and the others somewhere safe for now!"

Supreme Kai nodded, "Alright."

The two quickly grabbed their friends and allies before Buu recovered, Gohan then teleported each of them to The Lookout. Buu noticed they left and angrily growled, "You're not leaving that easily!"

Moments later, at The Lookout, Gohan had arrived with everyone, surprising the Z-Fighters.

"Gohan! You're alright!" Krillin said, then noticed his still wound, some blood coming from it. "Sorta."

Chi-Chi rushed over to her son, "Oh Gohan...wait what are you wearing?"

Gohan looked down, "Oh, Mr. Piccolo made it for me, cool huh?"

"Where is Piccolo?" Krillin asked. "And Goku? And Vegeta?"

Gohan groaned, "They were absorbed by Buu. I couldn't save them."

"Absorbed!?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha noticed the unconscious Androids, "What happened to them?"

"Cell absorbed them too, but I managed to free them. Afterwards I destroyed him so he's no longer a problem," Gohan said.

"Cell? So he's done? All that's left is Buu?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, but I took a bad injury and Trunks doesn't have the strength. We still have Senzu Beans right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I got two left," Krillin said. "Do you need one now?"

"Yeah, and one for Trunks," Gohan said.

"Huh? But I can't do much, I'm not strong enough to help," Trunks said.

"You're the only one who really can, not to insult the others but you have the most power," Gohan said. "Besides I can end this quick, I just want you around to make sure he doesn't try any sneak attacks, then I'll find a way to destroy him," Gohan said.

Trunks looked unsure, then nodded, "Alright, I'll try."

"Good, besides if anything I want you at full health if I feel like we need to do a Fusion or something," Gohan said.

"Huh? A Fusion?" Trunks asked.

Gohan pointed to The Supreme Kai, "See those earrings The Supreme Kai is wearing? They can allow two people to fuse for an hour. In the future my dad did with Vegeta to form Vegito. I'm sure if we fuse we can reach a similar power."

Supreme Kai looked amazed, "So my earrings have that power it seems."

Gohan nodded, "Anyway eat up, maybe we'll try that Fusion, even for fun."

Before Trunks could eat the bean, Buu had arrived and fired a ki blast at everyone, causing them to get to safety. "There you are!"

Gohan growled, "Trunks, quick! Eat the bean!"

Before Trunks could, Buu had punched him to the wall of the building nearby. Buu then glared at Gohan. "Now to destroy you."

Gohan looked a bit annoyed, "Fine then, I can still take you by myself!" He was about to eat his own bean, but Buu had punched him across the area.

Buu walked toward Gohan, ready to attack again, but felt an attack on his back. He turned and saw that Krillin had fired a Ki Blast.

Tien then rushed over and held his hands up, "Tri-Beam!"

Krillin and Yamcha both aimed their own attacks, "KAMEHAME-HA!"

Even Sixteen attempted to help with his own blasts, each of them hitting Buu, but doing just about nothing.

"Fools, you have no chance in defeating..." Suddenly Buu started holding his head. "Huh!? What's happening!?"

The others looked confused, wondering if Buu was up to something. Suddenly he started to transform a bit, losing the Saiyan Armor and going back to his original Super Buu form. A moment later, Goku had appeared, along with Vegeta, Piccolo and what looked like the original Majin Buu.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Goku said.

"Dad!?" Gohan asked. "You're here! And you saved Vegeta, Piccolo and the other Majin Buu!"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, didn't feel right leaving him in there. Plus removing him might weaken that one."

Gohan saw Buu transforming again, though became a little worried. "Never mind that, we need to end this fight and soon! I have a bad feeling about this." He remembered the earing he had, "Where's Trunks!" He saw Trunks slowly start to get up. "Trunks! Quick! Eat the Sensu Bean!"

Trunks quickly ate it and felt more power as Gohan also did the same. He quickly flew over to Gohan, "Alright, I'm ready!"

Gohan turned to Goku, "Quick, all three of us need to do this!"

Goku nodded as powered into Super Saiyan. Then he and Gohan began to charge the same attack, "KA...ME...HA...ME-HA!"

At the same time, Trunks did his Burning Strike attack, all three attacks going straight at Buu, the Majin getting engulfed in the three beams.

"We need to make sure it's enough power to completely destroy him!" Gohan shouted.

The more the three pushed, the more Buu seemed to be disappearing, with one final shout all three of them had completely overpowered Buu.

"NO! BUU STRONGEST! BUU NO LOSE!"

Eventually the beam completely took over and Buu was no more. No regeneration this time, Buu had been completely destroyed.

Goku wiped his head afterwards, "Wow, that took quite a lot of power, I'm kinda exhausted now."

Trunks panted as well, "At least it's over."

Gohan fell back, a big smile on his face. "I'm so relieved."

The others looked on in shock, but once it became obvious that Buu was no more, and that their planet was now safe, they became instantly happy. They rushed over in excitement, happy that their friends had won.

Chi-Chi seemed really proud of Gohan, pulling him into a really strong hug. "My baby! You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Gohan chuckled nervously, then looked nearby to see something even greater. The two Androids seemed to be waking up.

"Man, what happened?" Seventeen asked, being the first to be fully awake.

Gohan walked over to them in surprise, "You're...awake?"

The Android looked to Gohan, then noticed a celebration.

"Hey Gohan, what's happening?" Seventeen asked. His answer was Gohan running over to hug him.

"You're alright! I'm so happy!" Gohan said, really putting strength into that hug.

"Hey! What are you doing kid! Get off, this is weird!" Seventeen shouted, trying to push Gohan away.

"I'm just so happy you're alright!" Gohan said, then noticed Eighteen fully awake. "Eighteen?"

Eighteen looked surprised, "Gohan?"

Gohan let go of Seventeen and rushed to hug Eighteen, tears coming to his eyes. "Eighteen! I'm so glad you're awake! I got so worried when Cell absorbed you! I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time!"

Eighteen wasn't sure what to say or how to react, she just slowly returned the hug. "It's fine Gohan, I'm alright." Eighteen continued to hug him as he let out his tears.

Seventeen felt a bit relieved that Gohan finally stopped hugging him, then felt even more when he saw just how happy his sister was. She held him close in her hug, the young Android glad to be with Gohan again.

Trunks watched from nearby, amazed at what he saw. He never thought that Gohan could be so friendly with The Androids, or that they could even show that they cared. He had to rethink a lot of things, but for now he's just happy this is over.


	14. Peaceful Timeline

Later in the evening, everyone decided to go to Goku's house to relax after such a long battle, at least for the ones who did most of the fighting.

Chi-Chi and Bulma worked to make some food for everyone, especially the Saiyans, who likely had huge appetites.

Vegeta and Piccolo were finally awake and Kibito had fully recovered from the attack. All of them were waiting outside.

"Glad we won't have anything to worry about for now," Yamcha said. "It's amazing how strong Goku and Gohan are."

"Don't forget Trunks, he really helped out," Krillin said.

Piccolo nodded in agreement, "Can't believe that creature managed to absorb me, how humiliating."

"If you feel that way, imagine how Vegeta feels right now," Krillin said, somewhat looking over to The Saiyan Prince just staring off into the distance. "I think it bothers him that not only was he saved by Goku, but he was surpassed by him and his son."

"That and The Androids are still around, and it looks like he's gonna have to get used to that," Piccolo said.

Trunks tried approaching Vegeta, though it wasn't met with a kind response. "Go away."

"Father, please," Trunks said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, now go," Vegeta warned.

Trunks sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I was worried when Buu absorbed you."

Vegeta scoffed, "I don't need your worry, a true Saiyan doesn't worry for others. They continue to fight despite everything."

"Is it that wrong for a son to worry about his father?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta turned slightly to Trunks, "You have much to learn when it comes to being a Saiyan. I never worried for my father, so I don't want you worrying for me. Spend that time you use for worrying to make yourself stronger." Vegeta turned away, "Besides if you were stronger, you would have no need to worry, now would you?"

Trunks looked a little confused, in a weird way it sounded like Vegeta was giving some advice the only way he could.

"Alright father, I'll keep that in mind," Trunks said, and walked off.

Vegeta looked over as his son left, then shrugged it off. "He might not be totally worthless, I'll find out soon though."

Later it was time for everyone to eat, with the exceptions of Piccolo and The Androids. More for the others, especially The Saiyans, who wasted no time eating. Trunks was the only one who seemed to be calmer about his Saiyan appetite, probably due to how his mother raised him and how he got used to not having that much food anyway.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were used to this by now, especially Bulma who's been feeding Goku since he was a kid. Krillin and Yamcha also expected no less from Goku and the others, though everyone else didn't seem to care for the eating habits of The Saiyans.

Only Seventeen enjoyed this though, not the first time. "Man, Gohan's eating is so amazing to see, now with Goku doing that as well, it just seems even more awesome."

"Seriously, stop encouraging this," Eighteen said. "Gohan, please show better manners."

Gohan nodded, "Right, sorry." He slowed down the best he could, but his appitite caused him to want more. Eighteen did find it kinda cute though, she won't complain.

Later as the others started going home, Chi-Chi approached the two Androids. "Where will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure, my brother and I could just go back to Capsule Corp., though with Vegeta there, I'm worried he might wanna start a fight with one or both of us," Eighteen said.

"If you want you can stay here, I'll make room for you," Chi-Chi said.

Eighteen shook her head, "That's fine, I don't want to burden you."

"It's no burden, besides Gohan seems to like having you around," Chi-Chi said. "He seems quite fond of you."

Eighteen smiled a bit, "Well I'm fond of him. I owe a lot to your son, he's really helped make me happy, my brother too."

"He's a nice boy, I should know, I raised him," Chi-Chi somewhat boasted.

"He's very smart too, probably from all the studying he does," Eighteen said.

"My son's gonna be a Great Scholar someday. I really hope he ends up better than his father. Goku's such a nice guy, but he only knows fighting, nothing else. I don't want Gohan becoming like that," Chi-Chi said.

"I'll help make sure that doesn't happen," Eighteen said.

Chi-Chi nodded, "Thanks, anyway let your brother know you're both staying."

"Alright, thanks," Eighteen said and walked to find Seventeen.

She went to check in Gohan's room, though what she found was Seventeen resting against Gohan's bed while the young fighter slept.

"Hey sis," Seventeen said and pointed to Gohan. "If you came to see him, he's asleep. Probably tired from all that fighting."

"I don't blame him, seems like he really used a lot of power," Eighteen said, walking over to Gohan and rubbing his head. "He really saved us, like he said he would."

"Not fond of the idea that a little kid had to save us but I'll deal with it," Seventeen said.

"He's no little kid, he's a strong fighter who just happens to be kinda young," Eighteen said. "Despite how young he is, I feel much safer around him than I would with anyone else."

"Sounds like you're already very loyal to him," Seventeen said.

"Of course, like I said before, Gohan's way more important to me than anyone else," Eighteen said, then smiled a bit at Seventeen. "Aside from you."

Seventeen rolled his eyes, "Don't get sappy."

Eighteen chuckled a little, then looked back to Gohan. "I'll leave you to rest." She turned to Seventeen. "We're staying here tonight."

"Fine by me I guess," Seventeen said, though had a small smile of his own.

Eighteen smiled herself and left the room, satisfied with everything so far.

The following day after breakfast, and another chance for Seventeen to see the awesomeness of Saiyan Appetites, Gohan went with Goku and The Androids to Capsule Corp to meet with everyone and talk to Trunks and The Supreme Kai.

"Looks like everything here's gonna be fine," Trunks said. "I hope I was able to help enough."

"You did a great job, you helped save our timeline, now we don't have anything else to worry about," Goku said, and turned to his son. "Right Gohan?"

"Not for another few years, maybe. But we should be at peace for a long time," Gohan said.

"I'll look for the Majin Buu of my future, and Cell too," Trunks said. "Though first I need to destroy the Androids there."

"Speaking of your future," Gohan turned to The Supreme Kai. "Question, would I be able to travel to Universe 10 with you someday?"

"You know about the other Universes?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Yeah, I do. There's a Kai I wanna meet there, his name is Zamasu," Gohan said.

"Zamasu? Sounds a bit familiar, I'll see what I can do," Supreme Kai said.

"Good, hopefully I can reason with him," Gohan said.

"Does that Zamasu Kai have anything to do with my future though?" Trunks asked.

"If you see someone show up that looks like my dad, except wearing all black and trying to destroy everything, come find us immediately," Gohan warned.

Trunks looked confused, but slowly nodded, "Alright."

"One more thing Mr. Supreme Kai, later can you take me to another future?" Gohan asked. "Just to see my friends there?"

Supreme Kai nodded, "That sounds fine."

Gohan seemed happy, "Good, thanks." He looked to the skies. "At least this world is safe, for now."

Eighteen walked to Gohan and hugged him from behind, "Yes, thanks to you."

Gohan felt a bit weird, then he turned to Eighteen, "Can we talk in private?"

Eighteen looked surprised, and nodded, "Alright then."

The two flew to the side of the Capsule Corp, just the two of them alone.

"I'm really sorry I let you get absorbed, I thought I could have saved you," Gohan said.

"It's fine, I'm not absorbed now am I?" Eighteen asked.

"Still, I promised you it wouldn't happen, I failed to protect you from that," Gohan said.

Eighteen placed her hands on his shoulders, "You did your best, that's all that matters to me. Don't worry about it anymore, alright?"

Gohan nodded, looking up at Eighteen. "Still, the fact that I came close to losing you. I hated that. I don't want to be away from you Eighteen, I always wanna be near you. You're so special to me."

Eighteen rubbed his head, "You're special to me as well. We're gonna be together now Gohan, I promise."

Gohan blushed and lowered his head at hearing that, "Good, because I wanna be with you. I...I really like you Eighteen, I like you a lot." He looked at her again with determination. "I mean it Eighteen, you're really special to me. I...I wanna always be with you."

Eighteen looked a little curious, "Gohan, what's with this? It almost sounds like...you know."

Gohan looked away, "I know it sounds weird, and I never even thought I'd be doing this. I've been to The Future, I know who I marry and who you marry. But between that time we spent training in The Time Chamber, and how close I came to losing you, it's too obvious to me Eighteen." He looked back at her, "I think I might be...you know...I might be..."

"You have a crush on me?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan nodded, "It might be more than a crush, but romance isn't something I'm good at or know too much about. Though I do know who I want, and I want you Eighteen. I don't care about who I'm supposed to marry, different timeline means different love I guess."

Eighteen looked surprised, but felt relieved. "Something tells me admitting that was harder than your fights these last couple of days."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, it was."

Eighteen hugged Gohan close, "That was sweet though, you're a nice boy Gohan. I think we can be happy together."

Gohan was so happy, he then pulled Eighteen closer, "Thanks, I promise to be a great guy for you."

Eighteen broke away a little, "I can't believe a younger guy like you can make me feel this way."

"I may be young physically, but then again I am half-Saiyan, so maybe I mature earlier," Gohan said.

"True, plus I'm an Android, I'm not a typical girl after all," Eighteen said.

Gohan rubbed his head, "Though I'm thinking we should wait. My mom may not be ready for me to have a girlfriend yet."

"I'll wait for you, just promise you'll only be interested in me," Eighteen said.

Gohan nodded, then flew up to kiss her, taking her by surprise. "That's my promise to you Eighteen."

Eighteen blushed a little, then smiled at Gohan. "You're so cute."

Gohan chuckled a bit, then flew back to Capsule Corp with Eighteen.

Later on, as promised, Gohan had returned 13 years into the future, arriving at his house. He knocked and the door opened to reveal Goten.

"Gohan! You're back!" Goten hugged his young older brother.

"Hey Goten, good to see you as well," Gohan said. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Goten!? Who's there?" Chi-Chi asked. "Gohan...little Gohan!?"

Goku also rushed over, "Whoa! You're back! Did you defeat The Androids in your time?"

"I did way more than that, I'll explain it to you," Gohan said, going inside to explain the whole story.

"So Buu showed up too! I can't believe the Timeline changed that much!" Goku said.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I'm worried about the other changes, but I'll figure it out later."

"You'll do great Gohan, I'm sure of it," Goku said.

Gohan had a determined smile, "I'll do my best. But for now at least I can focus on my studies."

"That's what I like to hear," Chi-Chi said. "So, are there any other changes?"

"Um, a few maybe," Gohan said. "I'll tell you more once I'm sure of it."

Gohan continued to talk with his family, then had one more person he wanted to see, himself. After sensing the energy out, he flew over to where it was, passing by Capsule Corp and getting the attention of Kid Trunks and Vegeta.

"Whoa! It's little Gohan!" Trunks said.

Vegeta looked up and smirked a bit, he can feel that Gohan's gotten a little stronger. Looks like he was worth training.

Gohan flew until he arrived at big rocky area, seeing two people there. First was his old teacher Piccolo, then was the one he really wanted to see.

"Future me!" Gohan shouted.

Adult Gohan turned around and saw him, "Younger me."

Piccolo seemed surprised, "Huh, so she's back."

Gohan flew over to his future self, the two just glaring a bit.

"Getting stronger?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Of course, I won't let you surpass me," Adult Gohan said.

Kid Gohan grinned, "Good, I like that. I won't let you surpass me either. I've gotten much stronger."

"Good, keep getting stronger. Soon we'll have our next battle," Adult Gohan said.

"Yeah, soon," Kid Gohan said.

Kid Gohan was ready for any new changes his timeline would have. He wasn't sure if things would go back to how it's suppose to be, or if certain things would happen before it's supposed to. But he'll be ready, he won't allow any more trouble to come. He'll protect his world and those he loves, but further more, he'll try to surpass others, even himself. Gohan is ready for all his future challenges.


End file.
